Une fin ou un recommencement
by chaly83
Summary: UA.Après qu'Harry soit partie en quête et que Ron se soit complétement rétracté sur lui même, Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et ne peut compter que sur elle-même, une nouvelle partie de sa famille jusqu'à là inexistante et un beau blond. REVUE
1. Préface

_**Bonjour a Tous je me lance dans la création après plusieurs années a lire des potterfictions,j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes.**_

_**Cette histoires est basé sur Hermione comme personnage principale, je pense e**__**n faire une Hermione/Drago**_

_**Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent, mais certains autres sont de ma création.**_

_**Merci à J.K Rowling, qui nous a fait réver avec ses sept tomes**_**.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre I : Préface**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Angleterre, 1998**

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur un des grands pins qui bordaient un somptueux manoir dans un petit village d'Angleterre. Puis se fut une véritable averse qui se déclencha, créant d'immenses flaques d'eau sur le chemin de pavés qui menait au bâtiment. Sur celui-ci, on apercevait une fenêtre bordée de marbre et de cette fenêtre on voyait une jeune fille, un air triste sur le visage, perdue dans ses pensées. Accoudée sur le rebord depuis bientôt une heure, les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait absente.

Hermione Granger , dix-sept ans qui se préparait à entrer en 7ème année à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée de Grande Bretagne, où elle faisait ses études.

La jeune femme songeait au événements qui s'était déroulés l'année précédente, regardant les énormes nuages noirs d'où s'échappaient maintenant de grosses gouttes.

L'année précédente, son école avait été envahie par plusieurs des sbires du célèbre mage noir, Voldemort. Ces mangemorts comme ils se faisaient appelés, avaient été guidé à l'intérieur du château par Drago Malfoy, un élève de sa promotion, appartenant à la maison de Serpentard et partageant l'avis du mage concernant les "races à exterminer" aussi appelés moldus, personnes sans pouvoir magique, ou Sang-de-bourbes pour les sorciers, enfants de moldus.

Severus Rogue, espion pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix, rassemblement regroupant les anti-Voldemort, et aussi leur professeur de potions, les avait trahis, et avait assassiné leur directeur, le prestigieux Albus Dumbledore, laissant l'école en émoi.

Hermione se dirigea vers un grand miroir bordé d'or qui se situait à coté de sont grand lit à baldaquins, il lui reflétait sur les cotés de son reflet la pièce ou elle se trouvait. Peinte d'un blanc lumineux, elle était de taille moyenne et on apercevait sur les murs des images, ou l'on voyait des jeunes gens, se chamaillant, riant parfois à gorge déployée. Sur l'une d'elles, il y avait un grand roux plein de taches de rousseurs, dont le large sourire suffisait pour réchauffer le cœur de la jeune fille, un brun maigrichon possédant de superbes yeux émeraudes étincelants, mais cachés derrière de grosses lunettes. On voyait que ce jeune homme avait enduré beaucoup d'épreuves, mais la présence de ceux qu'on supposait être ces amis, avait l'air de lui remonter quelque peu le moral.

Et enfin on la voyait elle, petite brune, les cheveux broussailleux, sous une masse énorme de livres, l'air énervé car les deux garçons venaient de lui sauter dessus par surprise. La jeune femme se souvint que cette photo avait été prise juste quelques semaines avant l'attaque, elle était plongé dans ses manuscrits, et révisait pour ses examens de fin d'année. Harry et Ron, car c'est comme ça que ses deux camarades s'appelaient avaient demandé a Ginny, la sœur du roux de les photographier. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Comme c'était douloureux pour la jeune femme de regarder cette photo, car depuis ce jour mémorable de l'invasion de mangemort, le groupe si soudé qu'ils formaient tout les trois, s'était en quelque sorte dissout. Harry, le brun, qu'on appelait aussi le survivant, avait au cours de l'année appris plusieurs informations capitales. En effet une prophétie avait était crée avant sa naissance, annonçant qu'il devrait détruire le mage noir.

Au cours de l'année, le directeur lui avait appris comment détruire le terrible sorcier, il avait dispersé, par un acte de magie noir, son âme en sept morceaux, ces morceaux avaient pour nom horcruxes. Il fallait que Harry les détruise, aussi, après le mariage du frère de Ron, Bill Weasley, avec la belle Fleur Delacourt, il était partit à la recherche des morceaux d'âme, laissant ses amis, craignant pour leur sécurité. Depuis il n'avait donné que très peu de nouvelles par peur que les hiboux soit interceptés.

Harry lui manquait énormément rien n'était plus pareil sans lui. Bien sur, Ron était toujours là, mais avec tout les événements passés, et sans Harry, il s'était muré peu à peu dans un silence profond, son sourire chaleureux ayant peu à peu disparu.

Oui, la disparition de Dumbledore avait beaucoup coûté à Hermione.

Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, qui lui renvoyait sont image, pâle, de larges cernes sous les yeux, bien plus prononcées qu'après des nuits de lectures et de révisions, on devinait sous ses habits une maigreur affolante, elle songea qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même...

Lasse, elle se dirigea vers sont lit ou elle s'endormit, laissant la pièce dans le noir, couleur égale à son humeur.


	2. Chapitre I

**Cette histoire est basé sur Hermione comme personnage principale, je pense en faire une Hermione/Drago**

**Disclamer: Aucun des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent, mais certains autres sont de ma création.**

**Tout appartient a J.K Rowling, qui nous a fait rêver avec ses sept tomes.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre I: Incertitudes et découvertes**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Manoir d'Hermione Granger, 1998**

Le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible. Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hé s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmé par des embardées étranges, mais il passe.

Hermione Granger se leva avec un profond mal de tête, se rappelant avoir encore la veille, passé la soirée à rechercher dans ses livres le moyen d'aider Harry. Voilà comment s'enchaînaient ces vacances à se morfondre seule avalant le plus de livres possible, comme si sa vie en dépendait. S'inquiéter pour le jeune homme, avait aussi pris une place énorme dans ses journées. De plus ce mauvais temps n'arrangeait rien, empêchant toute sortie.

Allongée sur sont lit, elle repensait à une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ron deux semaines plutôt.

**Flash Back**

_Mais enfin Ron s'insurgea la jeune brune, dressée sur ses jambes, faisant face au jeune rouquin. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te terrer chez toi, ta famille s'inquiète, ta mère m'a dit que tu venais même plus prendre tes repas en famille et que tu sortais te nourrir la nuit quand tout le monde était couché ! Si elle ne t'avais pas surprise entendant du bruit dans sa cuisine, elle aurait fini par te faire interner à St Mangouste pour t'obliger à manger!. La brune s'approcha de son ami et lui prit les mains. Ron tu sais très bien que Harry a fait ce qu'il jugeait le mieux pour tout le -t-elle, essayant de s'en persuader elle-même._

_- Non pour lui! Hurla-t-il, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que son amie était arrivée, il reprit. Il pense toujours avoir raison, il nous considère comme des poids, bien sûr nous ne sommes pas aussi brillant que le célèbre Harry Potter, il nous a trahit Hermione, nous étions ses amis et il nous a trahit. A présent les mots sortant de sa bouche n'étaient plus que des murmures, de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pleines de taches de rousseur._

_Prise d'un élan de tendresse, Hermione prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, sentant son cœur se déchirer. Une peine immense l'envahie, celle qu'elle avait essayé de dissimuler depuis les incidents survenus quelques temps auparavant. Les mots n'avaient plus leurs places à cet instant, seul comptait ce moment de délivrance entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient, d'un amour immense, comme celui unissant un frère et une restèrent là un long moment._

**Fin du Flash back**

Elle entendit soudain des bruits provenant de l'étage inférieur. Dans un accès de lucidité, elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait rangé, au commencement des vacances dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet et entreprit de se diriger vers les escaliers.

De là, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur le hall et aussi sur le salon du manoir, dont elle avait hérité à la mort de ses parents, événement tragique qui s'était déroulé l'année précédente à cause d'un accident de voiture, la jeune fille totalement dévasté avait pu compter sur ses amis pour lui remonter le moral. Néanmoins, tout ça la dépassait encore, par ses temps sombres, ses parents avaient trouvé la mort d'une manière si simple, si banal, si...moldu.

Jugée assez mûre pour se faire émanciper, elle avait continué d'y habiter vivant avec l'argent dont elle avait hérité, ce qui représentait une très grosse somme, bien que cela n'est aucune importance pour elle, n'acquérant que de quoi se nourrir et quelques livres.

Le manoir était divisé en un grand bloc et de deux ailes, il appartenait autrefois au duc de Westminster et s'était transmit de générations en générations dans la famille des Granger. Ses espaces étaient grands et au haut plafond était accroché un splendide lustre en remémorant avec nostalgie le nombre de fois où elle était descendue en glissant sur la rampe des escaliers et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

Mais de nouveau un bruit se fit entendre en bas, lui rappelant la raison de sa présence ici. Doucement elle descendit de l'escalier se dirigeant vers le bruit.

Qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Minerva Macgonagall en train de se servir un verre de Chardonnet dans la cuisine.

- Professeur, s'exclama t-elle, fortement surprise de la présence de son professeur de métamorphose chez elle, Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites chez moi.

Elle la détailla, la sorcière était habillée de son habituel kilt écossais, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un strict chignon impeccable, représentant parfaitement la consciencieuse femme. Cependant, son visage déjà habituellement ridé été marqué par la souffrance, elle qui fut l'emblème de la vieillesse forte faisait à présent plus que sont âge. Combien jugea Hermione, soixante, soixante-dix ans.

La mort de celui qui avait été son mentor l'avait apparemment profondément marquée.

La vieille femme se redressa, posa le verre sur la longue table en marbre qui se dressait là où se tenaient les deux femmes. Elle y adossa sa canne en bois qu'elle avait toujours avec elle depuis deux ans et s'assit sur une des chaises qui bordaient la table, leva la tête et lança à la jeune fille, un regard qui se voulait énergique.

- Miss, elle sembla réfléchir un instant. Je dois vous emmener à Poudlard, votre véritable mère sollicite un entretien avec vous.

Cette phrase, prononcé d'une voix douce par son professeur glaça pourtant Hermione. En effet elle savait depuis toujours qu'elle était une enfant adoptée, ses parents lui ayant appris jeune, la jugeant apte à comprendre, mais elle s'était résolue depuis le temps à ne jamais connaître l'identité de ses véritables parents, n'en ayant ni l'envie et ne possédant ni les connaissances nécessaires pour mener à bien ses recherches et ne souhaitant pas être déçu plus avec tout ce qui s'était passé ses derniers temps cela lui était sorti de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas tout miss, reprit Minerva Macgonagall d'une voix haché, comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire l'embarrassait fortement. Je dois vous avouer que le professeur Dumbledore était la personne qui c'était occupé de votre adoption, il avait la confiance de vos parents et il connaissait bien les Granger et pouvait ainsi veiller sur vous. Néanmoins, après la mort du directeur et de vos parents, votre mère biologique a jugé nécessaire de se faire connaître par vous, les circonstances ayant maintenant... changé. Après ce discours sorti d'un trait, elle respira un grand cou.

La jeune fille eut un choc apprenant le nom de celui qui l'avait amené aux Granger.

- Ainsi ma génitrice, car je refuse d'appeler mère la femme qui m'a lâchement abandonné, décide après dix-sept ans d'absence d'entrer dans ma vie, ragea la jeune femme. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix et doit vous suivre puisque vous vous êtes déplacé jusqu'ici, veuillez néanmoins me laisser monter dans ma chambre récupérer quelques effectifs personnels.

La vieille femme acquiesça et Hermione remonta l'escalier profondément énervé, regrettant de l'avoir descendu plutôt. Elle était dans un état de confusion extrême, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle désiré, déchiré entre la curiosité et l'hostilité qu'elle pensait éprouver pour cette inconnue qui voulait regagner une place dans sa vie.

- Cette vieille sorcière aurait pu prévenir, j'aurais préparé mes affaires en avance, marmotta-t elle, faisant pour une fois preuve de grossièreté envers une personne que pourtant elle respectait profondément.

Elle ouvrit sont armoire, en retira quelques vêtements, puis se dirigea vers le mur à sa gauche où elle décolla la photo ou Ron et Harry lui avaient sauté dessus par surprises. Enfin elle pris un cadre placé sur son bureau, où l'on apercevait Monsieur et Madame Granger, ceux qu'elle avait toujours chérie profondément. Finalement, elle redescendit retrouver la vieille sorcière.

- Vous n'avez pas encore passé votre permis de transplanage il me semble miss, dit le professeur de métamorphose, la jeune femme fit un mouvement de tête positif. Bien alors veuillez vous accrocher à moi fortement.

Et dans un plop toutes deux disparurent.

**Près-aux-lard 1998**

Les deux sorcières arrivèrent dans Prés-aux-lards, le village sorcier qui se situait non loin du château, Poudlard, ou celle-ci devaient se rendre.

La vieille femme lâcha Hermione. Pauvre enfant songea t elle, si jeune, elle en a déjà beaucoup trop enduré pour son âge. Elle jeta sur elle un regard d'admiration mêlé de pitié, que la jeune sorcière aperçue. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de son professeur, mais elle l'admirait profondément et de voir ce regarda la bouleversa. Cependant, très vite elle se ressaisit et afficha un visage impassible.

- Miss, Hagrid nous a envoyé une calèche, rejoignons la voulez-vous, il faut éviter de trop traîner par ces temps sombres, nous avons un mage noir et des mangemorts en liberté. Minerva Macgonagall semblait, soucieuse, même inquiète.

Elles traversèrent le petit village rapidement. Les rues étaient désertes, sur les magasins de grandes affiches noires et blanche, faisaient contraste avec les habituelles vitrines colorés, ont pouvait y lire différents écrits comme:

"_Protégez-vous des mangemorts, voici un médaillon révolutionnaire il détecte leurs présences, pour 10 gallions offrez la sécurité à vous-même et vos enfants, vous ne regretterez par cet investissement",_ ou alors "_Achetez le manuel de sécurité de, Geoffroy Duschènes, recommandé par le ministère il vous donnera de précieux conseils"_

La jeune fille tiqua, le ministère semblait prendre les choses plus au sérieux, Rufus Scrigemeour avait apparemment créé de nouvelles réformes. Elle passèrent ainsi devant Honeyduck, la tête de sanglier, le pub de madame Rosmerta, et les magasins si habituels aux jeunes sorciers de Poudlard. Enfin Hermione les vit, grands, noirs décharnés, avec leurs yeux de reptiles et les ailes repliées. Les sombrals. Depuis l'épisode du ministère elle les voyait. La mort de Sirius, elle aurait pu s'en passer et Harry aussi.

Elles s'installèrent dans l'habitacle.

- Miss, s'enquit la vieille sorcière. Sauriez-vous ce que votre jeune ami monsieur Potter est parti faire, il n'a prévenu aucun des membres de l'ordre et nous sommes sans nouvelles, il serait possible que le professeur Dumbledore lui ait donné une missions.

- Oui professeur, confessa la jeune femme. Harry a reçu une mission de notre feu directeur. Elle vit que la femme allait répliquer et repris. Néanmoins, je ne peux vous dire laquelle et je n'ai pas de nouvelles non plus.

- Miss Granger, pourquoi ne pas nous confier de quelle mission il s'agit, Potter est trop jeune pour avoir un tel fardeau sur les épaules, un adulte pourrait prendre sa place, et ainsi il pourrait. Elle fut coupée par son élève.

- Non madame, il ne peut pas être remplacé, comprenez bien que ça n'enchante pas Harry, mais qu'il doit le faire, alors je vous pris de lui faire confiance. Hermione se renfrogna.

Le professeur voyant que sont élève ne plierait pas préféra changer de sujet.

Elle décida de la tenir informé des dernières nouvelles du château pour éviter des surprises désagréables.

- J'ai repris le poste de directrice, soupira-t-elle les yeux brillant de larmes. Visiblement, c'était très dur pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas décider de fermer l'école, après tout ce qu'Albus, pardon le Professeur Dumbledore avait fait pour celle-ci et pour ses jeunes élèves, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. J'ai aussi réintégré Drago Malfoy et le professeur Rogue. Elle marqua une courte pause attendant la réaction de son élève, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Je ne comprend pas madame, s'emporta t-elle. Pourquoi avoir fait ça, oubliez vous ce qu'ils sont, des mangemort, des traîtres. Non elle ne comprenait pas, c'était à cause d'eux, tout était a cause d'eux si tout changeai dans sa vie.

- Je vais vous expliquer Hermione, dit-elle, marquant pour la première fois une familiarité entre elle et la jeune femme. J'ai trouvé sur le bureau de notre directeur une lettre expliquant qu'il était condamné et qu'il a eu vent de la mission du jeune Malfoy et a chargé le professeur Rogue de l'y aider, vous savez, continua t-elle. Albus était quelqu'un de très intelligent, il savait bien que le jeune Drago avait peur, la peur peut nous pousser à bien des choses, ainsi le jeune sorcier devait tuer Dumbledore, mais celui-ci a demandé à Rogue de le faire a sa place si Drago arrivait à mener à bien son projet, afin que le jeune homme n'ai pas l'âme d'un assassin, tout deux sont de retours a Poudlard il semblerait que votre jeune camarade se soit rebellé contre son père, et Rogue continue son rôle. Peu de personnes sont au courant qu'il est la personne qui a tué le directeur et cela doit rester secret.

La jeune sorcière était intriguée, ainsi Malfoy n'était pas resté avec son cher papa, cependant elle resta butée.

- Ça n'empêche que Malfoy a quand même essayé et a réussi sa mission. A cet instant, la colère remplissant sa voix. Elle appuya sa tête contre ses mains.

- Miss Granger calmez-vous. Écoutez Drago a été depuis l'enfance bercé et endoctriné par les paroles de son père, c'est un peu comme votre Hitler moldu, il a subi un bourrage de crâne. Il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, de plus il avait peur, laissez lui le bénéfice du doute, de plus, nous arrivons, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard.

Le portail venait de s'ouvrir, le chemin se dessinait jusqu'au château. Plus loin, on apercevait la cabane de Hagrid le gentil garde chasse demi-géant. On voyait aussi la forêt interdite, ruisselant de bêtes sauvages que l'homme appréciait tant, là où elle et ces amis avaient vécu tellement d'aventures. Elle se demanda si Firenze le centaure assurerai toujours les cours de divination, elle se jugea si stupide de penser à sa qu'elle s'en mordit la langue.

Hermione descendit et jeta un regard circulaire, Poudlard était toujours le même, mais pourtant il semblait différent, tellement vide, une des deux gargouilles de l'entrée était cassée à une aile, sûrement un souvenir de l'attaque.

Elles passèrent dans le hall d'entrée, la jeune fille en oubliait presque la raison de sa visite, tant elle était submergée de souvenirs. Elle regarda le plafond de la grande salle, celui qui l'avait tant fasciné le jour de se première rentré son professeur elle se dirigea dans les couloirs sinueux du château, montant différents escaliers et se retrouva devant une porte.

- Miss, entrez votre mère vous attend, dit doucement la vieille femme. Ce sont ses quartiers provisoires. Elle réajusta ses lunettes, d'un air mal à l'aise et reprit. Sachez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, si vous voulez parler, ma porte vous est toujours ouverte.

Après avoir remercié la vieille femme, Hermione inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte. La pièce était éclairée et chaleureuse, de couleur dominante verte, elle aurait fait une parfaite chambre de serpentard en un peu moins lugubre. On apercevait au fond une grande cheminé et autour de petits poufs de tissus. Un immense lit à baldaquins se trouvait à sa droite, sont couvre lit était brodé d'argent et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle s'approcha, dessus étaient dessinés des symboles étrangers que Hermione ne savait déchiffrer, elle se rapprocha puis sursauta, petit a petit les symboles devenaient lisibles, sûrement une couverture magique se rassura t-elle. Elle y lut cette phrase:

"ελληνικά", ce qui signifiait « aidez les autres c'est nous aider nous même », elle s'interrogea sur sa signification mais abandonna vite pour continuer sa visite se promettant d'en comprendre le sens. A sa gauche une immense bibliothèque était dressé, sa mère biologique devait aimer lire, chose qu'elle devait tenir d'elle songea la jeune sorcière. Une voix retentit derrière elle, étant tellement absorbé par la beauté de la pièce elle avait perçu toute notion de réalité. Devant elle se tenait une femme.

- Bonjour je suis Renabelle Rogue, prononça t-elle d'une voix fluté et chantante. Ta mère.

Lui faisant face, celle qui se disait être sa mère se tenait élégamment, les mains posées sur ses hanches, belle à en couper le souffle.

Elle était grande, à peu près mètre soixante-quinze, possédait de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui lui arrivés dans le creux des reins et qui ressemblaient à s'en méprendre à un long châle de satin. Pour Hermione ne pas plonger la main dedans pour toucher leur douceur était extrêmement difficile, elle qui avait toujours possédé des cheveux épais et crépu était captivée. Elle continua de la détailler, elle possédait de longues jambes fuselés qui paraissaient interminables, elles était joliment musclé et d'une couleur charmante, un blanc craie poussé. Elle possédait de jolies formes misent en valeur par de jolis vêtements moldu, un polo blanc tout simple et un short en jean gris retroussé, elle était pieds nus.

Mais ce qui frappait le plus était son visage d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice, un visage qu'on ne s'entend jamais à rencontré, sauf sous le pinceau d'un artiste ayant essayé de représenter un ange. Sa bouche ronde et pleine lui donnait un air de madone, elle était d'une couleur de bouton de rose et s'ouvrait sur des dents de nacres, mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux, d'une couleur myosotis et qui paraissaient vous détailler et tout comprendre chez vous en quelques secondes

Renabelle regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, elle avait de larges cernes sombres, violettes, pareil à des hématomes. Bien que ses traits furent de toutes évidence parfaits, comme les siens. Elle avait été apparemment profondément touchée par les événements passés. Mue par une soudaine envie maternelle, elle eût envie de la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui remonter le moral, lui disant qu'elle allait tout arranger. Elle ne fit rien de cela, elle ne pouvait se le permettre, la jeune fille l'aurait de toute évidence repoussée. Elle distinguait dans ses yeux une lueur de colère et d'incompréhension.

La femme qui lui faisait face ne pouvait en aucun cas être sa mère, comment une femme si splendide, avait elle put engendrer une fille aussi quelconque qu'elle. La jeune sorcière ne s'étant pas rendu compte des changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme prétendait l'avoir porté.

- Hermione, la jeune fille tressaillit. Tu nourris sûrement une énorme rancœur envers moi.

- Effectivement répliqua la jeune fille, toisant cette fois celle qui lui faisant face, une moue méprisante au lèvres.

Tu dois savoir certaines choses Hermione, continua sa mère.


	3. Chapitre II

**Cette histoires est basé sur Hermione comme personnage principale, je pense en faire une Hermione/Drago**

**Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent, mais certains autres sont de ma création. Tout le contexte appartient a J.k Rowling**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre II: Une note de mélancolie**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Poudlard, 1998, plus tard.**

Hermione se remémorait les paroles de sa mère, c'était trop, elle avait trop d'informations à digérer d'un coup. Les dalles lisses de sa salle commune entrèrent en contact avec ses genoux puis ses paumes, sa joue droite enfin. En appelant à la délivrance de l'inconscient. Les vagues déferlantes de souffrance semblant l'envahir, l'engloutir.

Plus tard, Elle décida de sortir faire un tour dans le parc, sa mère lui avait proposée de prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Ses pieds la menèrent tout droit vers le lac, il faisait très chaud, elle décida de s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle s'assit, et finalement, s'endormit.

Sa mère, qu'avait-il bien pût lui arriver, son père l'avait-il enfermé aux cachots, était elle blessé, malade, peut être morte. Non il ne laisserai pas la seule personne qui lui ai jamais prodigué de l'attention et de l'amour aux mains de son géniteur et du mage noir. Il donna un cou de pied dans un cailloux, il avait besoins de se défouler, il décida d'aller nager. Arrivé devant le lac, il défit ses lacets,enleva ses chaussures, ses vêtements de manière à se retrouver en sous vêtements. Il s'immergea doucement dans l'eau, elle était fraîche,c'était un vrai dé se mit sur le dos, faisant la planche comme disaient les moldus.

Après un petit moment, le jeune homme décida de sortir de l'eau, il se laissa lentement sécher au soleil, puis se rhabilla, laissant ses yeux dériver. Le soleil qui brillait fort faisait ressortir la beauté du paysage, le lac était étincelant en une masse couleur argenté, l'eau limpide laissait en apercevoir le fond. Le saule cogneur était toujours la violent et brusque, égal à lui même, mais ses feuilles resplendissaient sous le reflet du soleil. Il y avait toujours les mêmes arbres. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose était différent, il distingua au loin un masse étendu sous un des arbres. Saisissant sa baguette qui était placée dans une de ses poches il s'en approcha.

Des bruits de pas réveillèrent Hermione, d'un vif mouvement elle se releva,baguette en main, pour se retrouvait face à Drago Malfoy. Lui! Mais que faisait il là, puis elle se remémora sa conversation avec le professeur Macgonagall, cependant elle garda sa baguette en main.

Le jeune homme fût surpris certes,mais il se ressaisit vite, vieux restes appris par son père. Granger, que faisait elle là. Elle était une des personnes qu'il appréciait le moins à Poudlard. D'ailleurs il avait été prédisposé à ne pas l'aimer, après tout, c'était une sang-de-bourbe.

- Toi, soupira-t-il d'une voix impassible. Faut-il que la malchance me suive jusqu'ici, pour que tu te trouves déjà de nouveau sur mon chemin, je pensais avoir au moins jusqu'à la rentrée comme répits.

Le jeune homme était indigné cette vieille Macgonagall avait donc décider de gâcher ses vacances, bien sur elle n'avait jamais été très réussi jusqu'à présent, mais il espérait pour une fois pouvoir passer des vacances paisibles. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude.

- Oui moi Malfoy, le professeur Macgonagall t'a peut être pardonner mais ce n'est pas mon cas, que viens tu faire dans le parc, ne peux tu pas te terrer dans ta salle commune, au lieu de venir polluer mon air, grogna la jeune femme le fusillant du regard et levant la tête,semblant le défier. Tout en lui lui était insupportable, du sourire méprisant qu'il lui adressait, à ses yeux gris semblable à un orage.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Granger, trancha le jeune homme,abandonnant la conversation dont il ne jugeait pas la nécessité de répondre. Il tourna le dos a la sorcière et repartit en direction du château, souhaitant retrouvé le calme qui le suivait alors jusque là.

La jeune fille resta interloqué,puis prise d'une impulsion, elle lui couru après.

- Malfoy attends ! cria-t-elle. Pourquoi est tu la, la nourriture de ton maître n'était pas à ton goût de petit toutou, ou alors tu viens espionner..le provoqua t-elle, elle fut coupée par le sorcier.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas une très haute opinion de moi sang-de-bourbe,répliqua froidement le jeune 'elle idiote cette fille, elle ne comprenait rien et n'avais pas à le juger, elle le rat de bibliothèque.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir une haute opinion de toi, tu es un traître, un lâche, par ta faute le professeur Dumbledore est mort, beaucoup d'enfants ne viendront plus à Poudlard, leurs parents craigne trop pour leur sécurité, à cause de toi le seul sorcier qui pouvait faire face à Voldemort à disparut.

- Tu ne comprend rien Granger, ragea malfaçon,perdant pour la première fois son sang froid. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, maintenant tu me faire l'obligeance de me laisser respirer. Sur ce le jeune homme partit.

La jeune fille resta sur place quelque minute,puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Drago fulminait, d'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, au bout des trois fois convenues il entra par la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Elle était exactement comme il l'attendait, vide, elle possédait une magnifique vue sur le lac et avait pour unique attrait un splendide piano noir placé au milieu de la salle. Oui il jouait du piano,depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sa mère lui avait fait secrètement donné des cours,car elle appréciait beaucoup la musique, très vite le jeune garçon avait montré un fort potentiel, et au fil des ans, il était devenu un vrai virtuose.

Il s'installa sur le petit banc placé devant le piano est entama les premières note de "claire de lune",de Debusy,un des seul moldu pour qui il avait de l'estime,comment ne pouvait on pas apprécier un homme capable de créer de si belles mélodies. Petit à petit il commença à se dé remémorant de vieux souvenirs.

**Flash Back**

**Manoir Malfoy, 1986**

_Il avait à peine cinq ans, et pourtant Lucius Malfoy venait de lui jetait un endoloris puissant. Il avait eu l'impression d'être transpercé par des centaines d'aiguilles, néanmoins il n'avait pas crié, souhaitant rendre son père fière de lui. Il mérité la punition que son père lui avait infligé, en effet il avait renversé malencontreusement un verre de thé sur un des invités que sont père recevait dans le petit salon à coté de sont bureau. Celui-ci lui avait pourtant interdit des les déranger, mais le petit blond était tellement impatient de lui montrer le nouveau sort que Mr Grattekes, sont professeur particulié lui avait appris,qu'il était allé outre cette interdiction._

_Il se dirigea vers la véranda ou il trouva sa mère, profitant de la senteur des fleurs comme elle aimait le faire. Elle avait entendu son époux hurler après son fils, et éprouver une tristesse énorme .Lucius était beaucoup trop dur avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, n'étant pas jugée aptes à prendre de décision dans l'éducation de sont fils, après tout comme lui rappeler sont sont cher et tendre, elle n'était qu'une femme._

_Elle se leva et pris le petit garçon dans ses bras,mettant sa tête au niveau de celle de sont fils lui souriant. Cela étant le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui apporter, priant pour qu'il ne devienne jamais aussi ignoble que sont père eu une idée, elle pris la main de son fils et se dirigea prudemment vers une petite pièce caché par un tableau ou l'on voyait une cruche d'eau. C'était sa pièce préféré dans le manoir, à son mariage, Lucius lui avait donné pour en faire ce qu'elle voulais, n'y entrant elle était libre, et pour la première fois elle y emmenai sont fils. _

_Elle se dirigea vers le fond ou se dressait son avait toujours aimé la musique, et l'avait emmené avec elle en emménageant, le cachant de Lucius qui jugeait la musique trop « basse » pour leur rang. Elle venait en jouer quand elle se sentait triste, y trouvant du réconfort. Elle posa ses doigts sur une des touches, ceux ci s'envolèrent multipliant les notes._

_Drago était fasciné, pour la première fois sa mère l'avait emmené dans la pièce ou il savait qu'elle se réfugié quand son père et elle venait de se la vit se diriger vers une masse sombre au fond de la pièce et à sa grande surprise, cette chose émit des bruits au contact des doigts de sa mère. Un son magnifique s'en échappa._

_Narcissa vit combien son fils était captivé, et pris la décision de lui apprendre à en jouer, après tout, la musique pouvait aussi être son échappatoire à lui. Elle le pris sur ses genoux et posa sa petite main sur les touches._

_- Regarde Drago,ca s'appelle un piano._

**Fin du Flash back**

Quelques étages plus haut, Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor, le silence régnait, seul le bruit des pages tournées venait le troubler. Elle fournissait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, cherchant des informations sur les horocycles, espérant ainsi ne pas rester inutile et aider Harry. Lire pour oublier, c'était un des seul moment ou son âme était en aujourd'hui cela ne suffisait pas. Elle se leva oubliant sur la table une lettre qu'elle avait écrite à l'intention de Ginny.

_Ginny_

_Je sais que pour toi c'est événements dur, il en est de même pour moi,_

_je suis au château,_

_ma vrai mère à tenu à me rencontrer,_

_elle est ici, à Poudlard et compte y rester cette année,_

_elle ma fait des révélations plutôt secouantes dont je te ferai part à la rentrée._

_De plus Drago Malfoy et Severus Rogue ont été acquitté et sont aussi au château,_

_mais mettons ça de coté._

_Tu sais,Harry et Ron sont les frères que je n'ai jamais eu et toi la sœur._

_Vous savoir loin de moi tout les trois est pour moi un déchirement,_

_j'entends encore le rire de Ron après avoir battu Harry aux échecs, _

_et lui dépité rejoindre son fou rire juste quelques minutes après,_

_je pourrais te dire d'essayer de penser à autre chose, mais Harry doit rester dans notre cœur,_

_nous devons être fort pour lui, et toi encore plus car tu porte son enfant._

_Oui, je l'ai deviné Ginny,_

_au mariage de Fleur et Bill tu rayonnais d'une manière que seule les mère ont,_

_je serai avec toi pour surmonter cette nouvelle non pas épreuve mais chance,_

_Si tu veux de moi à tes cotés,_

_je serai la._

_tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma sœur_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Hermione_

D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers sont dortoir, où elle récupéra un étui qui était installé sous son lit, Il était noir, avec au extrémités des surpiqûres or, rappelant les couleurs de sa maison. Elle en sorti une guitare. Elle avait commencé à en jouer l'an passé, après la mort de ses parents, trouvant en la musique un réconfort. Elle l'accorda puis commença à pincer quelques cordes,se laissant emporter.

Elle mit de coté tout les derniers évènements passé, ne pensant qu'à sa musique et la positions de ses doigts sur les cordes. D'une voix chaude et rauque elle commença à chanter, ses morceaux préférés étaient ceux de moldu des année 80, du rock plus précisément. Sur le rythme de « unintended »sa voix rentrait en symbiose avec le son que sont instrument produisait, elle se laissa bercer par cette belle mélodie.

Du coté de Renabelle Rogue,l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe, après le départ de sa fille, elle d'habitude si forte s'était écroulée en larmes sur son lit, des larmes de culpabilités. Oui, ça la rongeai, biens sur elle comprenait l'indécision de sa fille,mais il n'empêche qu'elle aurait préféré pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire combien cela avait été dur pour elle de devoir s'en séparer dix-sept ans plutôt heures plus tard elle pris la direction des cachots, une discussion avec Severus s'imposait.

**Cachots de Poudlard,1998**

Au fond des cachots de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, deux voix retentissaient, une grave et sec, l'autre habituellement chantante, bien que actuellement elle virait dans les aigües.

Renabelle Rogue se disputait violemment avec Severus, son frère jumeau. Elle venait enfin de lui exposer la raison de sa présence dans le château, sa fille. Le maître des potions le prenait visiblement très mal,comment cette petite prétentieuse de miss-je-sais-tout pouvait elle avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui.

- Je te signal, très cher frère que cette petite à énormément de ressemblances avec toi, lança la femme. Surtout en potions d'après les notes que j'ai pu voir. Severus,je sais que toi et elle n'avez jamais pût vous apprécier, et cela dû à ta rancœur envers le fils de James Potter, mais je te demande d'essayer de faire un effort. Tu sais tout comme moi que très prochainement elle va avoir besoins de nous pour affronter ce qui l'attend, et ton dédain ne pourra en aucun cas l'aider. La sorcière regarda le maître des potions d'un air enjôleur, celui-ci ne pouvait y résister. Sa sœur avait toujours eu une place importante dans son cœur,il réfléchi quelques instants puis pris la parole.

- Très bien Rena, je vais essayer de faire un effort , commença-t-il, puis voyant l'air conquérant de sa sœur ajouta d'une voie mielleuse. Mais tu devras m'aider à trier mes ingrédients pour les cours de la rentrée, disons que ça sera pour te faire pardonner d'avoir engendrée une jeune demoiselle à mauvais caractère, qui bien qu'elle soit brillante mais totalement antipathique.

Elle allait répliquer,puis décida de garder le silence, son frère avais déjà fait l'effort de l'écouter après toute ces années où elle avait disparu sans donner de nouvelles.

Après la naissance et l'adoption d'Hermione, elle avait reçu une mission de l'ordre du phénix.

**Flash back**

**Poudlard 1981:**

_La jeune Renabelle Rogue se trouvait dans le hall de Poudlard. L'année qui avait suivit sa remise de diplôme avait été très dur, elle été tombée enceinte,et avait été accepté dans l'ordre du phénix. La sécurité de son enfant jugée en danger, elle avait dût la faire adopter par un couple de moldu qu'Albus Dumbledore son ancien directeur maintenant six mois que cela s'était produit, elle ne s'en remettait toujours dût se séparer de son enfant était pour elle inhumain, pour oublier sa peine, elle s'était jetée corps et âme dans son travail. La veille elle avait reçu une lettre, le prestigieux sorcier voulait la voir, voila pourquoi elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de celui-ci._

_Elle arriva devant la gargouille et dit le mot de passe «suças ide» , elle monta par l'escalier qui venait d'apparaître. Le vieux sorcier l'attendait. Quand elle pénétra dans son bureau, son regard se posa sur le phénix qui y vivait,sont plumage rouge étincelant était splendide._

_- Miss Rogue , dit jovialement la voix de Dumbledore. Merci d'être venu si vieux sorcier rajusta ses lunette en demi-lune._

_- Professeur vous savez que pour moi les missions de l'ordre du phénix sont une drogue ,elle rajouta souriante. Que dois-je faire. Tirant une chaise du bureau face à elle, elle s'assit élégamment._

_- Je doit vous prévenir,qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mission habituelle,Lord Voldemort est mort se soir, il a été anéanti. dit-il d'une voix grave._

_- Qui monsieur,qui a réussi se miracle, demanda t-elle vivement._

_- Harry Potter,le fils de Lily et James Poter, à réussi cet exploit,car le sort du mage c'est retourné contre lui,mais le pauvre enfant, à perdu ses deux parents, Acheva t-il doucement._

_La jeune femme ne sût que répondre, préférant garder le silence, cette nouvelle était très triste, et elle repensa à sa fille._

_- Vous devez partir Renabelle, dit le vieil homme. Vous savez autant que moi ,que votre sang est une menace mis entre de mauvaises mains, avec les sbires de Voldemort qui sont en liberté c'est dangereux ici pour vous. De plus, il nous faut un quelqu'un de l'ordre pour diriger les membres étrangers regroupés en France,pour préparer un éventuel retours du Lord,vous avez été choisie._

_- Moi monsieur, rétorqua la jeune femme ahurie. Mais je n'en ai pas les capacités,je viens juste d'intégrer l'ordre,comment pourrais je diriger toute une organisation._

_- Si quelqu'un en est capable c'est bien vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial miss, ce que vous êtes réellement, fait de vous quelqu'un d'appart,bien plus puissante que la moyenne des sorciers, et bien plus intelligente. Il marqua une pause, Mais vous devez partir maintenant, et ne pouvais prévenir personne, je me chargerai de dire à votre frère que vous allez bien,de plus vous ne pourrez ré-entrer en contact avec, vous avez le choix,mais il me faut une réponse maintenant._

_Partir, Dumbledore voulait qu'elle parte, c'était une menace de la garder ici, elle pensa à sa fille, en l'absence du Lord, elle ne vivrait que mieux. Et Severus, son cher frère, il comprendrai ,lui qui été sa moitié, son deuxième ès bien elle partirait._

_- J'accepte monsieur, elle prononça ces mots d'une voix décidé. Veillez sur ma fille._

_- Naturellement. Il sortie une fiche où l'on voyait un mot inscrit dessus. Voici votre destination, je vous enverrai tout ce dont vous avez besoin directement là bas, j'ai foi en vous miss. _

_Elle se plaça devant la cheminée,se retourna une dernière fois vers son ancien directeur,le salua,puis pris une poignée de poudre et prononça distinctement._

_Paris. Ses dernières pensées avant de passer dans les flammes fût pour sa fille et son frère._

**Fin du flash back**

**Poudlard,1998, quelques heures plus tard****.**

Il faisait nuit, Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard,elle n'était pas descendu dans la grande salle manger et elle avait faim, après avoir posté sa lettre pour Ginny, elle entreprit donc de se diriger vers la cuisine demander quelques provisions aux elfes de maison. Alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir du troisième étage, elle remarqua que la porte de la salle sur demande était apparente, intriguée elle s'arrêta, se demandant si il était prudent de l'ouvrir. Dévorée par la curiosité, elle poussa la porte doucement, une musique s'en y échappait.

Elle reconnu les notes de Imagine de John Lennon. Vivement elle s'interrogea, qui pouvait bien jouer ça. Elle fut sidérée d'apercevoir des cheveux d'une couleur blond platine par dessus le pourrait il que son ennemie connaisse et joue une chanson moldu.

Elle demanda une chaise à la salle qui lui en fourni une, elle s'assit et écouta, captivée par la s'en rendre compte elle commençai machinalement à chanter le refrain qui débutait.

Drago entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il avait une très bonne ouïe, et l'avait nettement entendu, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus le piano. Il manqua de suffoquer, face a lui, se trouvait Hermione Granger,il pensait qu'elle aller rire ou faire une remarque désobligeante, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit pour l'écouter. Interloqué, il continua de qu'il entamait le refrain elle se mit à chanter, elle avait une voix chaude et puissante, agréablement surpris il continua à jouer. Il terminèrent les dernières notes en parfaite harmonie.

Le jeune homme rangea la partition, s'apprêtant à incendier la jeune Gryffondor,mais avant qu'il eût pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà tourné les talons et avait disparut. Qu'elle mouche l'avait donc piquée.

Hermione n'en revenait pas,Drago Malfoy jouait du piano, et encore mieux, de la musique moldu,elle se dirigea vers la volière, décidée à poster maintenant une lettre a Ron, il lui manquait énormément. Elle relut relut son texte une dernière fois.

_Cher Ron_

_Comment se passe tes vacances, te savoir aussi triste me me bouleverse, que Harry est décidé de partir seul n'est en aucun cas ta faute comme tu le prétend dans ta dernière lettre, il a fait ce choix pour nous, pour nous éviter d'être en danger, il considère cela comme son poids!_

_Comme tu me manque, même cette idiot de Coq avec ces piaillements aussi, pour ma part je suis au château, j'ai appris certaines nouvelles particulièrement extraordinaires dont je te parlerait à la rentrée. Comment vont tes parents, ce n'est pas trop dur pour ton père au ministère?Et les jumeaux, je suis sur que ça marche fort pour eux, après tout, le monde sorcier à besoin de rire en ce moment je compte sur toi pour surveiller Ginny qui doit aussi être très malheureuse._

_Je pense fort a toi,et n'oublie pas comme diraient les Grecs, Alea Jacta Es, le sort en est jeté, nous n'y pouvons rien._

_Avec tout mon affection_

_Hermione_

Drago continua encore a jouer un petit moment, puis épuisé il se rendit en direction de sa chambre dans les quartiers de Serpentard, où sans même se déshabiller, il s'étendit sur son lit. La journée avait été éprouvante mentalement, après avoir découvert que son ennemie de toujours Hermione Granger avait visiblement emménagé a Poudlard. Mais aussi physiquement, il gardait des séquelles des Endoloris de sont père, et jouait au piano tant de temps réveillait de vieilles douleurs dans ses doigts.

Hermione épuisé, rentra en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, montant dans son dortoir, elle découvrit Erol le hibou des Weasley taper à sa fenêtre. Après l'avoir fait entrer et lui avoir donné des graines, elle pris l'enveloppe et la décacheta. C'était une réponse de Ginny.

_Hermione_

_Ainsi tu as deviné mon secret,_

_en effet Harry m'a laissé pour cadeau un petit être habitant mon ventre,_

_je suis enceinte de deux mois._

_Personne n'est encore au courant a part ma mère,_

_qui elle aussi l'a deviné, _

_ayant eu sept enfants elle reconnaît les signes,_

_elle a était secoué, surtout quand je lui ai annoncé que je comptais le garder,_

_néanmoins elle accepte ma décision,_

_elle sait combien Harry compte pour moi,_

_Te savoir me soutenir est pour moi d'un grand soutien, _

_Tu dis être à Poudlard et avoir rencontré ta mère,_

_j'aimerai en savoir plus,_

_si tu accepte ma présence et le professeur Macgonagall aussi,_

_je pourrais venir à Poudlard les deux dernières semaines,_

_ainsi nous pourrions nous soutenir mutuellement,_

_et tu ne serais plus seul avec Malfoy,_

_que fais t-il ici lui d'ailleurs,_

_tu m'expliqueras tout_

_à très bientôt_

_Ta Ginny_

Renabelle Rogue tournait en rond dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas vu sa fille au dîner, la jeune sorcière devait toujours être bouleversé. Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle enfila une cape en mousseline noire, à large capuche s'approcha de la cheminée pris un peu de poudre et dit d'une voix distincte « Allée des embrumes » ,Et sauta dans les flammes

* * *

**To be continued?**

**Un peu de culture générale, voici la chanson imagine de John Lennon**

**Imagine there's no heaven,  
It's easy if you try,  
No hell below us,  
Above us only sky,  
Imagine all the people  
living for today...**

Imaginez il n'y a pas de ciel,  
C'est facile si vous essayez,  
Aucun enfer au-dessous de nous,  
Au-dessus de nous seulement le ciel,  
Imaginez tous les gens  
Vivant pour aujourd'hui ...

**  
Imagine there's no countries,  
It isnt hard to do,  
Nothing to kill or die for,  
And No religion too,  
Imagine all the people  
living life in peace...**

Imaginez il n'y a pas de pays,  
Ce n'est pas difficile à faire,  
Rien ne meurt rien ne tue,  
Aucune religion et aussi,  
Imaginez tous les gens  
Vivre en paix ...

**  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one.**

Vous pouvez dire que je suis un rêveur  
Mais je ne suis pas le seul  
J'espère qu'un jour vous vous vous unirez Et le monde vivra comme un seul homme.

**Imagine no possesions,  
I wonder if you can,  
No need for greed or hunger,  
A brotherhood of man,  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...**

Imaginez aucune possession,  
Je me demande si vous le pouvez,  
Pas besoin de cupidité ou de faim,  
Une fraternité de l'homme,  
Imaginez tous les gens  
Partage de tous le monde ...

**  
You may say Im a dreamer,  
but Im not the only one,  
I hope some day you'll join us,  
And the world will live as one.**

Vous pouvez dire je suis un rêveur,  
Mais je suis pas le seul,  
J'espère qu'un jour vous joindre à nous,  
Et le monde vivra comme un seul homme.


	4. Chapitre III

**Cette histoires est basé sur Hermione comme personnage principale, je pense en faire une Hermione/Drago**

**Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent, mais certains autres sont de ma création. Tout le contexte appartient a J.k Rowlling**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre III: Mon cher ennemi**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Allée des Embrumes,1998**

Renabelle Rogue arriva dans la ruelle sombre de l'allée des embrumes, elle réajusta se cape et rabattit son capuchon noire sur sa tête.

D'une démarche assurée, elle rentra dans la boutique de Barjow & Beurk, connue pour ses objets, de magie noire surtout, mais aussi précieux. Elle entra dans la boutique d'un pas décidé, faisant tinter la clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers Mr Barjow, le propriétaire,un homme aux épaules voutées et aux cheveux huileux, il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Bonjour, j'ai entendu dire que votre magasin était réputé pour ses articles, comment dire... spéciaux, s'enquit la sorcière, tout en jetant un regard curieux sur une tête complétement décrépite, posée sur le comptoir. Je recherche un présent pour une personne qui m'est chère, quelque chose d'unique, le prix m'importe peu. Qu'avez vous à me proposer .

L'homme sentant là un client potentiel prêt à investir, figea sur ses lèvres un sourire onctueux. D'une démarche branlante, il se dirigea vers un étalage, où était posé diverses babioles. Il commença à regarder ce qui serait susceptible d'intéresser l'étrange femme à capuchon qui était entrée dans sa boutique quelques instants plus tôt en sélectionna quelques unes et les apporta à celle-ci.

- Voici Madame quelques objets d'exceptions qui pourraient vous intéresser, croassa t-il, en lui exposant ce qu'il avait trouvé.

La jeune femme jeta un bref regarda et s'en détourna, elle se dirigea vers le fond du commerce, et s'approcha d'une voyait à l'intérieur, un pendentif ,en argent massif bordé de ce qui semblait être des topazes,il était divin,sur une petite fiche posée à coté, on pouvait lire :

_« Pendentif d'éternité, objet spécial,pour personne spéciale,ayant appartenu à la célèbre reine d'Égypte Nefertitie,cet objet possède d'incroyable dons,dont atténuer la douleur et permet aussi de repérer l'ennemie, on le compare à l'ancêtre du scrutoroscope. Prix 482 Gallions. »_

- Je désire ceci monsieur Renabelle,montrant du doigt le bijou.

Le vieil homme jeta un regard approbateur. Il avait reçu cet objet quelques jours auparavant,et venait juste de le mettre en vitrine, le prix était certes exorbitant, mais il avait vérifié, il avait bien appartenu à la reine au long nez. Cette dame avait fait un bon choix,et il s'insultait mentalement de ne le lui avoir montré plutôt.

-Bien Lady, je vous l'emballe.

**Poudlard,1998**

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, épuisée,elle continué à faire des cauchemars. Quand cela cesserai t-il, elle se le demandait. Après avoir vu l'heure, six heure, et ne réussissant pas à se rendormir, elle pris sa guitare et descendit dans la salle commune.

Toute en jouant elle réfléchissait, les révélations que lui avait fait sa mère l'avait certes choquée,mais elles expliquaient aussi pas mal de choses, dont pourquoi ses sens étaient plus aiguisés. Cela avait commencé quand elle avait débuté les cours de guitare,son ouïe, s'était adapté avec une facilité déconcertante au son des quelques mois, elle était devenue aussi chevronnée que son professeur.

La jeune femme regarda l'heure, il était bientôt onze monta dans son dortoir,pris une serviette, quelques affaires de rechange et pris la direction de la salle de bain des préfets.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Drago Malfoy qui avançait droit sur elle. Le choc fut bref, mais avant que la sorcière ne tombe par terre, le vert et argent l'avait rattrapé en un réflexe.

Le jeune Serpentard se leva de fort bonne humeur, il était plus de dix heure, et cette nuit avait été douce pour lui. Il avait passé une nuit calme,sans cauchemars ni réveil en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, ce à quoi il était pourtant habitué. Habituellement il revoyait son père le torturant, ou torturant sa mère,ces visions nocturne le rendait malade.

Joyeux de n'y avoir pris part la nuit précédente, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans l'espoir de grappiller un peu de nourriture au elfes de maisons. Tout en marchant,il pensa à sa mère. Égaré dans ses songes, il ne remarqua pas la jeune lionne qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Il se rentrèrent dedans et pris d'un réflexe,il la rattrapa par le poignet. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, aider une sang-de-bourbes ,qu'il trouvait de plus, complétement imbu d'elle même et extrêmement agaçante. Réfléchissant en vitesse il jugea mieux de la lâcher et la jeune fille s'écrasa au sol.

Elle se redressa vivement, son visage affichait une colère sans nom. Il l'avait lâcher l'idiot! Rattrapé puis lâché. Instinctivement sa main se dirigea vers la joue du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ne s'y attendant pas, il ne se rendit compte de ce qui était arrivé qu'en sentant une vive brûlure sur sa joue. Il la vit relever la main, prête à recommencé, juste avant, il la bloqua dans la sienne et serra. La rage de la voir ici polluer son air l'entraina à serrer plus fort, et il entendit un craquement.

Hermione eut envie de hurler de douleur, mais elle se retint, une brusque douleur lui parcourait l'index droit, il était certainement brisé. Retirant sèchement sa main de celle du sorcier, elle prit de sa main valide sa baguette qui se trouvait dans une de ses poches.

- Tu vas me payer ça Malfoy, espèce de mangemort brutal et arrogant. Gronda t-elle. Elle fût néanmoins étonné par le regard que celui-ci lui adressa, méprisant, certes, mais on y distinguait aussi comme une lueur de remord.

- Donne moi ta main, maugréa-t-il de sa voix grave et basse.

La sorcière tiqua, que diable voulait-il, il venait de lui briser un doigt, cela ne suffisait donc pas! Cependant elle lui tendit la main,après tout elle tenait dans l'autre sa baguette et elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il comptait faire.

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur celle de la jeune fille et dit doucement.

_-curo, _une douce lumière apparut,la jeune fille sentit une douce chaleur engourdir ses ès vite le jeune homme la relâcha puis s'écarta.

- Ne pense pas que je fais ça pour toi sang-de-bourbes, railla t-il, un sourire ironique se dessinant sur ses lèvres. En aucun cas je ne désire d'ennuis avec la vieille Macgonagall, mais mes principes restent les mêmes, tu es et tu resteras une sang impur, et je te recommande de ne plus jamais me frapper, tu pourrais y laisser plus qu'un doigt.

La jeune fille rageai, maudit Serpentard, même quand il faisant un effort il était tout de même insupportable, à ses yeux il n'était qu'un futur mangemort méprisable. Cependant l'avoir vu un moment plutôt soigner sa main sans baguette l'intrigua, cette magie blanche ancienne requérait beaucoup de puissance et de connaissance. Comment avait il apprit cela, elle repensa à la veille quand elle l'avait vu jouer du piano, il l'intriguait inévitablement. Mais comment un sorcier voué au mal depuis sa plus tendre enfance, comme elle supposait que ça soit le cas, pouvait il connaître la musique moldu et un degrés de magie blanche si élevait.

Lentement elle leva ses yeux ,les dardant dans ceux du jeune étaient d'un bleu délavé, quasiment gris, remplis de méchanceté, mais aussi de ce qui semblait être de la tristesse. Beau certes, mais perturbant. Elle continua de le détaillé, il possédait un port de tête altier,comme s'il souhaitait dominer le monde, son visage était anguleux, son menton en pointe, il possédait de fortes pommettes. Ses cheveux était d'un blond platine, passant en mèches échancrés devant ses yeux, les cachant parfois.

.On voyait cependant qu'il avait enduré beaucoup de choses et qu'il avait peu dormi, car sous ses yeux se dessinaient de larges cernes et sa bouche se pinçait souvent en un tic nerveux. Il dégageait une forte prestance et un air imposant, il possédait de plus ce je-ne-sais-quoi lui donnant beaucoup de charme. Un ange déchu n'aurait pas dégagé plus d'éclats. La jeune fille s'interrogea, pourquoi cet air blessé.

Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un jeune hypocrite, beaucoup trop gâté avec son air suffisant énormément agaçant. Aujourd'hui, le regardant vraiment pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'apparemment elle se trompait. Son coté protecteur et curieux, avide de connaissances refit surface, alors qu'il se terrait depuis le départ de Harry.

Le blond vit le regard de la fille qui se tenait face à lui changer. De colère, il passa à réfléchit, puis le fixant, ont y voyait plus que de la curiosité.

Il la dévisagea à sont tour, il avait comme souvenirs d'elle, un visage rond, commun, caché par une masse de cheveux bruns emmêles,sont corps cachait sous une énorme pile de livres.

La femme qui se tenait devant lui, n'avait visiblement plus rien de la joyeuse adolescente terriblement crâneuse dont il s'était imprimé l'image. La guerre l'avait elle aussi endurcie, elle n'avait plus ses formes de petite fille. Ses joues qui lui donnaient auparavant un coté enfantin étaient plus creuses, lui donnant un air plus vieux, mais aussi plus mystérieux. Sous ses lèvre charnues d'un rose pâle,on devinait de belles dents de nacre. Ces cheveux formaient maintenant de longues anglaises,tombant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, ils semblaient plus foncés, presque noir. Mais ce qui captivait le plus était ses yeux, habituellement brun qui débordait maintenant sur un violet profond,ce qui interloqua le sorcier se demandant si elle était elle métamorphage. De long cils noir les bordaient, lui donnant un air farouche

On la devinait anxieuse, à la manière dont elle se mordait les lèvres. Ainsi tout n'était pas si facile pour la miss-je-sais-tout. Elle n'était pas caché par son habituelle montagne de livre, on devinait sous ses vêtements, un corps ferme, musclé,bien qu'elle soit plutôt petite mince, même maigre et qu'elle avait prit les formes témoins de sont passage à l'âge adulte, et on ressentait a son approche, une aura forte, et une élégance rare dans ce monde ravagé. Il se ressaisit vite, elle resté quelqu'un d'approchable, elle était après tout l'amie du balafré, elle possédait des amis, des gens qui l'appréciait. Lui était seul face au monde. Mais que faisait elle ici, dans ce château, et seule, il se reprit, la vie de la sang-de-bourbes ne l'intéressait pas.

Tellement différents, voilà ce que pensèrent simultanément les deux jeune gens. Oui ils étaient différents, leurs seuls ressemblance était la haine qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement, et actuellement la solitude qu'ils éprouvaient.

Hermione fut la première à partir s'éloignant à grandes enjambées rapides et élégantes. Le jeune homme la suivit des yeux, ébahis par sa démarche gracile de danseuse. Avant de disparaître au détours d'un mur, il eut le temps de l'entendre dire.

- Au revoir Malfoy qui fut murmuré d'une manière à peine audible, et mût par une envie incompréhensible,après tout, ils allaient partagé le château pour le reste de leur vacances.

Le jeune homme resta la, troublé.

**Poudlard,1998**

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que les deux jeunes ne se ne sortant plus de sa salle commune, se faisant emmené ses repas part Dobby l'elfe de maison, et Drago passant le plus claire de son temps dans la salle sur demande.

A ne pouvait pas durer, elle ne pouvait quand même pas ce terrer dans la tour de Gryffondor jusqu'à la rentré. Après avoir passé le tableau de la grosse dame, elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Balayant du regard les étendus de livres, elle en pris un et se dirigea vers une table a sa gauche,tira une des chaises et si assit. Plongée dans le livre elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Un mangemort aurait eu le temps de vous lancer un Avada au moins cinq fois miss Granger, dit Severus Rogue d'une voix ironique.

Relevant la tête, le jeune fille regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face, grand, sinistrement blafard, son nez crochu n'avait d'égal que dans la répugnance que ses cheveux huileux. Cependant l'homme avait un regard intelligent,nettement plus intelligent que la moyenne. Et aussi calculateur, mais néanmoins on n'y voyait pour le moment aucune sournoiserie.

- Dans ce cas la allez-y professeur Rogue qu'attendez vous, tuez moi , se moque-t-elle méchamment. Votre maître vous récompensera sûrement d'avoir éliminé un proche d'Harry Potter.

Le sorcier la toisa froidement, ne répliquant pas, pendant un long moment on entendu que le bruit de leur un sourire naquit que les lèvres du maître des potions, d'abord narquois, puis sincère. La jeune fut littéralement surprise, c'était une première pour elle que de voir son ancien professeur sourire comme ça.

- Je dois vous reconnaître cela miss Granger , finit par décréter Severus Snape. Vous avez du répondant, et la haine vous inspire, de plus,malgrès que le professeur Macgonagall vous ai parlé de ma mission, vous ne m'accordai aucune confiance.

- Vous ne m'inspirez pas confiance en effet, acquiesça t-elle lui lançant un regard rageur. De plus même si vous êtes un bon professeur vous ne savez qu'être désagréable ,depuis le début de ma scolarité,vous m'avez humilié, rabaissé, seulement parce que j'étais l'amie du fils d'un hommes que vous n'appréciez pas et qui maintenant et mort.

- Caché votre rancœur Granger , ricana t-il,gardant un visage impassible. Et masquez mieux vos sentiments,on lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, puisque vous tenez à aider votre précieux petit Potter.

- Prendre un visage impassible comme le votre professeur n'est pas si facile, pour vous qui ne ressentez rien sauf la méchanceté c'est plus simple, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Mais moi, voyez vous j'éprouve des sentiments, la peur de perdre ceux que j'aime, l'amitié que j'éprouve pour mes amis, la haine que je ressent pour Voldemort .Tout ca est difficile à cacher.

- Voyez vous Miss, comme vous l'avez appris récemment je suis votre oncle, ma sœur a dût aussi vous en apprendre plus sur notre condition. Notre famille plus que toutes les autres doit être protégé, de plus ma sœur me l'a demandé. Pour ces raisons et seulement celles-ci, je peux vous apprendre à contrôler vos émotions, ainsi que la légimancie et la télépathie.

- La façon dont vous m'exposez cette proposition n'en à rien d'une _professeur, _On dirait plutôt un ordre, bien que votre présence mais aussi peut agréable que la mienne envers vous, je ne peux qu'accepter, car comme vous me l'avez dit, nous somme en guerre.

- Bien, rendez vous demain matin à dix heures dans mon bureau, soyez à l'heure. Sur ce, il partit, ses capes noirs virevoltant derrière lui. Cette petite avait il devait se l'avouer, le même caractère que sa sœur, il se remémora une dispute qu'il avait eu quelques années auparavant avec sa sœur.

**Flash Back**

_- Severus, tu n'es qu'un idiot, je n'ai en aucun cas besoins de ton aide! Retourne voir ton maître, après tout, n'est tu pas son nouveau toutou préféré,lança glacialement Renabelle Rogue._

_Lui faisant face, sont frère, d'une beauté à couper le souffle la regardé d'un air coupable de ses grands yeux avait de large cernes violette, néanmoins possédait des trait droit et aquilin._

_- Rena, tu ne comprends pas je doit le faire, pour nous protéger, le conseil des elfes et Dumbledore m'ont chargé de l'espionner, personne ne peux le faire appart moi,c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tu veux pouvoir un jour récupérer ta fille fais moi confiance. Le sorcier pria mentalement pour que sa sœur se calme, car quand elle était dans un état de fureur comme ça, de plus étant enceinte, elle contrôlait ses paroles et ses gestes._

_- Sors Severus je ne veux plus te voir, nous n'avons pas besoins que tu riques ta vie pour nous protéger mon bébé et moi. Si tu dois risquer de perdre la vie je ne préfère plus qu'on se voit, que je puisse commencer mon deuil maintenant. _

_Les paroles de sa sœur brisèrent le cœur du brun, et d'un pas rapide il tourna les talons, énervé et triste. Renabelle était parfois tellement excessive._

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Poudlard,Salle commune de Serpentard,1998**

Drago était assis sur un des fauteuils qu'il avait fait apparaître pour meubler la salle sur demande, relisai la lettre que son père lui avait envoyé.

_Fils,_

_Je ne peux pas te décrire,_

_la honte que j'éprouve actuellement,_

_ton comportement est inadmissible,_

_Le seigneur ta offert le privilège d'entrer dans ses rang avant ta majorité et tu n'en à pas su te montrer digne._

_De plus j'ai appris que ta mère t'encourageait à te cultiver sur les moldus,_

_ne doute pas qu'elle à été sévèrement punie._

_Le seigneur c'est cependant montré généreux et t'accorde une seconde chance, _

_Il juge que la peur t'a influencé,_

_Si tu reviens au manoir dans les plus brefs délais,_

_Je fermerai les yeux sur ton écart de conduite._

_Néanmoins si ce n'est pas le cas, _

_Je considérerai que tu fais désormais partis du camps adverse._

_ton père_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Drago plia la lettre soigneusement, et se dirigea vers la cheminé qui trônait au fond de la pièce, fit apparaître un feu et y jeta le père avait une fois de plus touché sa mère, il avait choisit à sa place, jamais il ne rejoindrai les rang de ce tyran et de son maître. Il se jura qu'il le paierait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Viendrai le temps de la revanche. Oui,il se vengerait.

Mettant de coté ses pensés sinistre il se dirigea vers son piano.

**Poudlard, le lendemain. 1998**

A neuf heures cinquante-neuf, Hermione se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Severus Rogue, avant même d'avoir tapé, elle l'entendit lui dire d'entrer.

- Comment saviez vous, l'interrogea t-elle confuse.

- Présentiment, dans notre famille cette faculté est très développé. »répondit le maître des potions. « Nous commencerons pas la légimencie. La jeune sorcière acquiesça. Je veux que vous vidiez votre esprits,que vous ne pensiez à rien, essayé. _Legilimens._

La jeune fille ne sentit pas l'intrusion dans sa tête tout de suite, mais très vite elle revu des images de sont passé. _L'incident du troll en première année, le basilic en deuxième année,l'évasion de Sirius Black,l'attaque des mangemorts pendant la coupe du monde de quidditch, _sous ses yeux se redéroulait les moment important de ses six dernières années elle vit le visage de Ron, seul dans sa chambre noir, l'air effaré. Elle refusa l'idée que son professeur voit ca, et brusquement bloqua l'accès à sont esprit.

- Et bien, vous en avez mit du temps, cependant, vous m'avez donné l'impression de m'exclure de votre esprit très facilement, je me trompe, questionna t-il.

- Non vous ne vous trompez pas, ça me fut très simple, ce moment ne vous regardez pas.

Ainsi vous voilà vaniteuse jusqu'au bout, vous me laissez explorer vos souvenirs de victoires, une manière de vous vantez sûrement , murmura t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Se dressant de tout son mètre quatre-vingt dix, il la toisa d'un air méprisant.

Monsieur en aucun cas je ne me vanter, de victoires, comme vous les appelez dont j'aurai pu me passer. Relevant fièrement la tête ,elle essaya de tout sont possible de garder un visage impassible.

Les deux sorciers restèrent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux à se dévisager un long moment. La tension était très haute, chacun essayant de faire baisser le regard à l'autre. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire mentalement, cette petite sotte méritait peut être après tout d'être sa nièce, de plus la couleur de ses yeux lui rappelait celle de sa sœur, bien que les siens tirait plus sur le violet profond. Cette couleur, héritage de leur peuple, de leur sang.

La porte du bureau s'ouvra sur une très belle femme, leur sœur et mère respective.

- Severus est que tu aurais, elle s'interrompit, s'apercevant de la présence de sa fille. Hermione, que fais tu la ?

La jeune fille s'empourpra.

- En quoi cela vous concerne t-il, je suis libre de mes mouvement il me semble. lança t-elle froidement.

- Ne parlez pas comme ça à votre mère jeune fille, tonna froidement son professeur de potions se retournant vers elle.

- Severus laisse, murmura sa sœur, d'une voix anxieuse.

- Oui laissez moi ,hurla la jeune fille s'emportant. Vous n'avez été qu'un ventre pour moi rien de plus. A ces mot les murs commencèrent légèrement a trembler, mais seul le maîtres des potions s'en aperçut.

A ces mots elle partit en courant, claquant la porte. Laissant les deux adultes ébahi. A cet instant plus rien en comptait pour elle que de fuir, loin sans se retourner. Dévalant les escaliers elle se rendit devant la salle sur demande, la ou elle pensait avoir enfin la pour elle, elle rentra dans un torse d'homme, l'écrasant au sol.

- Tu vas finir par regarder où tu vas, commença la voix traînante de Drago Malfoy, il était exaspéré, cela faisait la deuxième fois que cette sans-de-bourbes lui rentrait dedans, il allait continuer à l'insulter, quand il vit dans quel état elle se trouvait, ses yeux rouges, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues, formant de longs sillons qui trempait le col de sa chemise. A ce moment la elle lui rappela sa mère, après une des disputes qu'elle avait eut avec son père. La seule fois où elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour garder son masque impassible devant lui.

A cette pensée il sera un peu plus les bras de la jeune fille, la rapprochant de son corps.

Elle sentit que le jeune homme se tendait, puis la rapprocha de lui, troublé elle se laissa faire, puis emporté par une nouvelle vague de pleure elle le sera à son tours.

Ils étaient deux ennemis, qui se détestaient depuis toujours, mais à ce moment la il n'avait jamais étaient aussi proche, se consolant ensemble des derniers moments vécu, qui avaient étaient pour tout deux si dur.

Puis sans un mot, il se séparèrent et prirent une directions opposées et partir à grandes enjambées, espérant oublié cet instant d'égarement.

Renabelle Rogue se tenait dans les bras de sont frère, sa fille l'avait une fois de plus rejeté. Elle la comprenait mais cela lui brisé le cœur.

Severus tempêtait,cette petite idiote dépassait les limites à répondre comme ça à sa mère. Bien sûr elle avait dû l'abandonner mais c'était pour sa sécurité. Trouvant qu'elle dépassait les limites, il se détacha de sa sœur, et pris la décision d'aller s'expliquer sérieusement avec sa nièce.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Cette histoires est basé sur Hermione comme personnage principale, je pense en faire une Hermione/Drago**

**Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent, mais certains autres sont de ma création.**

**Tout appartient a J.K Rowling, qui nous a fait rêver avec ses sept tomes.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre IV: Tu es la.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Poudlard, 1998**

Hermione venait de débarquer en trombe dans sa salle commune, elle prit sa guitare posée sur un des fauteuils et s'assit en tailleur sur la table basse devant la cheminé. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, entamant les premières notes de « hallelujah » de Jeff buckley. Elle avait été dur avec Renabelle, elle le savait mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Severus Rogue passa le portrait de la grosse dame après lui avoir donné le mot de passe, « _carpe diem _» D'où il était il entendait de la musique provenant d'une guitare, il en fut intrigué, il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans le château, et aucune onde ne passait, brouillé par des contre-sorts. Il s'approcha doucement et aperçu la miss je-sais-tout, assise sur une table dos à lui en train de jouer. C'était donc elle qui produisait cette musique. Il était impressionnait, ses doigts se balader sur les cordes à une vitesse folle. Plus jeune il avait appris à en jouer mais maintenant c'était du passé.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'épier les gens professeur, lança ironiquement Hermione, toujours en jouant.

- Se pourrait il que vous m'ayez entendu Miss, j'avais pourtant fait attention à ne pas faire de bruits. répondit le maître des potions curieux que la jeune fille ai remarqué sa présence.

- Quand je joue de la guitare, c'est le moment ou je suis la plus attentive, ca me permet de mieux jouer, que venez vous faire ici, vous m'avez suivi.

J- e n'a pas supporté votre petit emportement de tout à l'heure, vous avez bouleversé votre mère qui ai aussi ma sœur jumelle, répondit il froidement.

- Pardon, j'ai du mal comprendre, votre sœur jumelle. La jeune fille resta troublé, comment deux être si différent pouvait il être de la même famille.

- Masquez vos pensées, je peux les entendre de là, si je prend cette apparence hideuse c'est pour ne pas attirer l'attention sûr moi, car si vous vous pensez aider à la destruction du seigneur des ténèbres en lisant vos stupides livres, moi j'agis réellement. L'homme avait un ton à glacer un iceberg.

- Professeur, cracha la jeune fille. Je ne vous permet pas de venir ici est de m'insulter, qu'êtes vous pour moi pour me donner des leçons et me faire la morale, je fais ce que je peux pour aider. Pour en revenir a votre sœur...

- A votre mère affirma l'homme lui faisant face en la coupant.

- Appelez la comme vous voulez ça m'est égal, elle n'est rien pour moi. Elle à perdu tout droit parentaux en m'abandonnant. Les yeux de la jeune fille étincelaient de fureur. Cette discussion l'énervait profondément.

Elle à fait ce qu'elle jugeait de mieux pour vous, elle n'avait pas le choix. Cette petite l'agaçait, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien, et était vraiment trop têtu.

- On a toujours le choix, s'écria Hermione, des larmes commençaient à apparaîtres et à couler, tombant dans la commissure de ses lèvres. Leur goût salé à la bouche, la jeune fille pleurait maintenant bel est bien, cet homme froid ne semblait rien ressentir, de toute manière il ne pouvait pas la comprendre.

- Hélas non Miss, reprit doucement Severus Rogue. Pas votre mère, pas notre famille, elle ne pouvait pas, elle à fait un immense sacrifice en vous abandonnant, elle à dût partir plusieurs années dans un autre pays, se noyant dans le travail pour oublier sa peine, sans succès. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Vous reportez la faute de votre ami monsieur Potter sur votre mère. Lui vous à abandonné par choix, c'est à lui que vous devait en vouloir.

Hermione leva la tête croisant le regard de son professeur, elle en voulait a Harry, oui, il est vrai qu'elle rejetait beaucoup de sa rancune sur sa mère. Mais c'était dur pour elle de se l'avouer et machinalement elle prit la défense de Harry.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il doit affronter vous n'êtes pas à sa place, vous n'avez pas le droit de le critiquer, Harry est un grand sorcier, Murmura t-elle presque inaudible ment.

- Je ne critique pas Potter, Miss, je veux juste que vous laissiez à votre mère une chance. Vous êtes une Gryffondor très têtue, mais vous avez déjà perdu dix-sept ans, ne perdez pas encore plus de temps. Sur ce je vous laisse méditer. Bonne journée, et continuer la musique, vous êtes vraiment doué.

Hermione resta seule, assise sur la grande table, puis d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ainsi elle ne faisait rien pour l'ordre, elle allait lui prouver le contraire. S'approchant du rayon de métamorphose et chercha le livre qu'elle souhaitait, le pris et se dirigea vers le parc.

Assit sous une arbre elle lut le titre « Animagus, et métamorphose avancé ». Et commença à lire le premier paragraphe.

_Chapitre 1: Animagus ou la transformation de son attache physique._

_Aussi loin que les historiens s'en souviennent,_

_L'homme à toujours put métamorphoser des parties de sont corps,_

_La métamorphose humaine possède les mêmes principes que la télékinésie,_

_Elle nécessite une forte concentration et une volonté de fer._

_Déjà au IX siècle avant Jésus-Christ, _

_les grecs la pratiquaient pour diverses raison,_

_comme le culte envers certain de leurs dieu._

_Certains prêtes étaient formé afin d'apprendre au jeune homme de l'acropole,_

_A réussir à posséder la force mental d'effectuer toutes les étapes._

_Au cours des siècles de jeunes gens on continué à apprendre,_

_finissant à leurs tours guides pour de plus jeunes,_

_Cependant au moyen-âge, _

_l'apprentissage c'est fait plus discret, _

_car le culte du christianisme,_

_a pousser les moldus à chasser les sorciers,_

_la transformation au début étant irrégulière,_

_les sorcier ne voulaient plus prendre le risque d'être découvert avec une patte de lion ou bec d'oiseau,_

_Ainsi à Salem à périe plus de la moitié des animagus,_

_Néanmoins au fil du temps,_

_Les sorcier s'étant retiré dans leurs monde et ayant apprit à se cacher,_

_Les transformations on recommençait à apparaître._

Hermione passa le reste de la journée à dévorer ce livre

**Salle commune de Serpentard,1998**

Drago essayait en vain de ne pas penser à ceux qu'il s'était passé avec Granger. Mais il n'arrêtait de se le remémorait, cependant un bruit venait de s'échapper de l'unique fenêtre de la salle. Un hibou taper la vitre de son bec. S'approchant félinement de la fenêtre Il l'ouvrit et pris le mot accroché à unes des pattes du hibou et le chassa. C'était une lettre de Pansy Parkison, sa meilleur amie, sa confidente.

_Drago,_

_J'ai appris que tu t'étais enfui,_

_Je devrais te dire que ce n'est pas bien,_

_Mais en réalité je pense faire de même,_

_l'ambiance chez moi est insupportable,_

_mais parents veulent que je reçois la marque._

_Seulement je ne m'imagine pas servir un homme,_

_possédant des valeurs auxquelles je ne croit pas,_

_J'ai peur Dray je crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose,_

_mais je n'en peux plus, _

_Sans vouloir te vexer je ne veux pas la même vie que ta mère,_

_et encore elle n'a pas dût prêter serment au lord,_

_moi étant fille unique j'y suis obligé par fierté paternelle._

_De plus je suis fiancé au fils Macnair qui étudie à Strangulé,_

_il est déjà mangemort depuis trois ans,_

_à ce qu'on dit il est aussi brutal que laid._

_Je ne veux pas l'épouser._

_Père m'appelle je le rejoins avant qu'il ne me surprennent en train de t'écrire,_

_ici tu es devenu un paria._

_Je t'aime Dray_

_a bientôt Pansy._

_Ps: Ne réponds pas ta lettre pourrait être interceptée._

Cette lettre avait véritablement bouleversé Drago, il n'imaginait pas celle qui était pour lui une petite sœur entre les pattes de ce fils de bourreau, il la sauverait il se le jura.

**Poudlard, 1998, quelques jours plus tard.**

La rentré approchait à grand pas, il ne restait que deux semaines. Les deux adolescent se croisaient peu ne se chamaillaient pas et évitaient de se réfléchissait quoi faire vis à vis de sa mère, et Drago cherchait une solution pour sauver Pansy.

Hermione se leva de bonne heure, Ginny devait arriver dans la matinée, elle était morte d'impatience. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets prononça le mot de passe et entra. Après un longue douche chaude, elle enfila une petite tunique simple blanche et des sandale à la grecque. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Le professeur Macgonagall était partie chez les Weasley pour ramener Ginny.

La jeune fille s'installa sous sont arbres favoris, un livre à la main. « Comprendre son ennemi » Elle se laissa absorber par les mots, et n'en sorti qu'en entendant le portail d'entrée grincer. Se levant rapidement elle courut en direction de la chevelure rousse qu'on distinguait à coté de son professeur de métamorphose. Elle la prit cependant doucement dans ses bras, la serrant chaleureusement.

- Gin', ça fait longtemps comment te portes tu, pas trop fatigué, tu as fait tes courses pour la rentré, comment va Ron, commença Hermione.

- Doucement 'Mione, tu ne me laisses même pas répondre à chaque questions, sourit sa meilleure leva un regard rapide vers sa directrice de maison.

- Excusez moi de mon impolitesse professeur, bonjour, dit la jeune brune confuse.

- Ce n'est rien Miss Granger je comprend votre empressement, je vous laisse jeunes filles bonne journée, répondit la vieille femme, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du château.

- La pauvre, dit Ginny. Elle me fait de la peine, après tout, on jamais bien pût savoir ce qu'il y avait entre elle est Dumbledore, je me demande s'il n'étaient pas plus qu'amis.

- Ginny ... , dit Hermione en riant, elle regarda son amie, c'était une mince jeune fille, d'une beauté étonnante : un corps de liane, un visage à l'ovale parfait , dévoré par d'immenses yeux aux iris bleu comme l'azur, une chevelure flamboyante. Elle ressemblait tellement à son frère. La jeune rouquine semblait reposé sûrement grâce aux bons soins de Madame Weasley. Seulement une lueur d'inquiétude persistait au fond de ses beaux yeux bleu. Hermione se jura de la faire disparaître, du moins d'essayer.

- Alors raconte moi, tu as raconté au autre pour le bébé, as tu une idée de nom.

Une lueur amusée traversa les yeux de Ginny, sont amie ne perdait pas de temps. Mais elle appréciait, elle et Hermione s'étaient véritablement rapproché lors de leurs quatrième année, pendant le tournois des trois sorciers. Elles étaient l'une pour l'autre la sœur qu'elles n'avaient jamais eût.

- Rendons nous d'abord dans la salle commune, nous seront plus à l'aise pour papoter, objecta la petite rousse.

Installée sur un des fauteuils de la grande salle, Hermione parla de sa mère et de ce qu'elle lui avait apprit. Ginny lui dit la même chose que Rogue, de lui laisser une chance et fût surprise de ses origines et de sa familiarité avec le terrible maître des potions, mais ne s'en offusqua pas et lui affirma qu'ils possédaient la même intelligence. De plus elle l'interrogea sur la couleur de ses yeux, Hermione lui apprit que s'était un trait de sa généalogie qui se déclenchait après une vive émotion. La rouquine les admira et les complimenta. De son coté, Hermione apprit que seul Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient au courant pour sa grossesse, qu'elle comptait le cacher au maximum, car elle craignait que si Voldemort l'apprenne, il s'en serve pour faire pression sur Harry. Pour sa part le sexe du bébé lui importait peu, et elle ne souhaitait pas le connaître.

Après avoir longuement parlé, toute deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger. Arrivé elles trouvèrent Drago à l'unique table de la salle. Il y avait aussi quelque professeurs qui étaient revenu à l'approche de la rentrée. Ils saluèrent les deux jeunes fille qui passèrent devant le blond.

Il leur fit un signe de tête poli et Ginny resta interloqué. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à son amie qui lui répondit par un crispement des lèvres et en haussant les yeux. La jeune rousse prit la main de son amie, et la tira dans la direction du blond pour s'asseoir en face.

- Bonjour Malfoy, que fais tu ici , commença la jeune rousse.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose Weasley, seulement moi je me moque de ta vie, ironisa le blond l'air presque..amusé.

- Tu es comparable à un serpent Malfoy il suffit de t'approcher pour que tu essaies de mordre, lança durement Hermione. Elle gardait l'étreinte qu'ils avaient eût quelques temps auparavant en tête et s'en voulait de se laissé allé.

- Oui comme lui je ne mords que quand lorsque l'on me tente, retoqua le serpentard du tac-au-tac.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Cependant elle restèrent au même endroit.

- Depuis quand joues-tu du piano Malfoy et en plus de la musique la brune. Ginny lui lança un regard interrogatif, puis scruta le jeune blond.

- J'ai mes secrets, mais tu dois connaître le proverbe _soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis, _je l'applique, dit-t-il. Et je reconnaît que les moldus savent au moins créer de bonne musique, même s'ils ne sont bon qu'à ca.

- Tu apprendra Malfoy que les moldus créer beaucoup de choses impressionnante, la moitié des choses de ce château son d'origine moldu, si il te répugne tant que ça je te conseilles d'aller vivre dans la forêt interdite là bas tu seras dans ton univers. Hermione rageait,il était incapable de rester civilisé, il n'avait donc pas changé, il appréciait toujours de la faire enrager.

Ginny sourit les deux jeune gens s'entendaient comme chien et chat, elle n'appréciait pas Drago mais ne le détestait pas non plus, elle avait toujours appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences, et le fait qu'il joue du piano était un exemple de plus. Elles les écouta distraitement se chamailler, habitué avec ses frère elle ne faisait même plus attention. Son esprit vogua jusqu'à Harry. Il lui manquait horriblement, elle passa une main sur son ventre, se remémorant une soirée qu'elle avait passé avec lui.

**Flash back**

_Ginny était allongée dans son lit dans son dortoir, elle ne dormait pas, elle pensait à Harry elle sortait avec depuis quelques mois et était folle de joie, chaque moment passé avec lui était pour elle un bonheur. N'arrivant pas à dormir elle se leva, et doucement se dirigea doucement vers le dortoir de son frère et de son petit-ami. Elle en portait qu'un tee-shirt long blanc qui lui arrivait à peine sous les fesse, ainsi qu'un petit short en coton vert. Ses long cheveux roux détaché tombant le long de son dos. Sur la pointe des pieds elle s'approcha du lit de celui pour qui battait sont cœur. Il était là, les yeux clos, il semblait calme, sa respiration régulière faisant monter sa poitrine en un rythme paisible. Ginny passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux. Instinctivement il la saisit et s'assit. La jeune rouquine prit peur et commença à tomber en arrière, mais le jeune homme la rattrapa et la plaqua sur son lit._

_« Ginny », murmura t-il sont souffle s'accélérant quelque peu, « que fais tu la, tu ne devrais pas être ici. »La jeune fille baissa la tête honteuse._

_« Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, je t'ai réveillé, excuse moi. »Elle commença à se lever pour descendre du lit mais le jeune homme la retint._

_« Attends j'enfile quelque chose et je viens avec toi, il ne faudrait pas réveiller ton frère. » Il se leva doucement et enfila un tee-shirt et un short par dessus son boxer. Il prit la jeune fille par la main et l'amena en direction de la salle sur demande, passa trois fois devant et entra._

_La pièce était assez petite mes chaleureuse elle possédait de petits fauteuils et un grand canapé. Il la prit dans ses bras, passant ses jambes dessous et la porta jusqu'à la._

_« Bon maintenant qu'on est tranquille, explique moi pourquoi tu ne dormais pas »dit doucement le jeune brun la regardant avec amour._

_La jeune rouquine rougit, à se moment la elle ressembla à s'y méprendre à son frère, le jeune homme la regarda amusé._

_« Si tu gardes cette couleur je vais avoir l'impression d'embrasser Ron » Lui lança d'il avec un regard malicieux. Reprenant un air sérieux il continua. « Tu sais Ginny je n'ai plus personne, Dumbledore m'apprend à comment détruire Voldemort et je ne survivrai peut être pas. Je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches à moi et que tu sois malheureuse. »La jeune rouquine leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux l'air blessé. Harry soupira, « Écoute Gin, je t'aime, je pense a toi tout le temps, toi tes yeux, ton sourire. Si je te perdais ou que je te faisais souffrir je ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »La jeune fille émue lui sourit timidement._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, et je ne peux être heureuse qu'avec toi, depuis le joue ou je t'ai vu tu habite mon cœur tu me l'as prit et je souhaite que tu le garde. »Elle le regarda timidement._

_Le jeune homme sorti de la poche de sont short un petit étui et le montra à Ginny, lui mettant dans la jeune fille resta interloqué , et l'ouvrit doucement, il contenait une petite bague en or, sertit d'une émeraude._

_« Je na savais pas trop quoi te prendre pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime, la bijouterie à elle seule n'aurait pas suffit, alors j'ai demandé a un Gobelin que ton frère connaît de me la n'est pas une demande en mariage car je ne peux rien te promettre mais c'est une preuve que toute ma vie tu habiteras mon cœur. » murmura Harry._

_« Mon dieu Harry », bégaya la jeune fille « C'est magnifique » se rapprochant de lui elle l'embrassa, se collant à sont elle commença à passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt._

_« Tu ne devrai pas faire ca Ginny je suis un homme. Si tu continue je ne répond plus de rien. » Murmura t-il jeune fille lui mit la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Et commença à le déshabiller. Le jeune homme lui prit les, la regarda et la fit basculer sur le canapé._

**Fin du flash back.**

La jeune fille était toujours perdue dans ses pensée,faisant tourner sa bague autour de sont doigt. Sa meilleure amie était toujours entrain de se disputer avec le serpentard, quand les portes de la grandes salle s'ouvrirent en trombe, une silhouette entra et tomba au sol découvrant en même temps sont visage profondément blessé.

Par merlin, hoqueta Hermione. Il faut l'amener à Mme Pomfresh.


	6. Chapitre V

**Quelle chaleur! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi qui vit dans le sud dans la célèbre côte d'azur, je trouve ça limite insupportable. Je préfère me terrer chez moi et donc que me reste il à faire... écrire. En espérant que vous apprécierait.**

**Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent, mais certains autres sont de ma création.**

**Merci à J.K Rowling, qui nous a** **fait rêver avec** **ses sept tomes.**

_**Chapitre V: Comprendre son ennemi**_

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Roze Potter:****Je suis impardonnable, désolé ma faute est pitoyable. Je n'en commettrai plus, pour mon excuse je suis blonde.**

**Microorga et Aurélie Malfoy****: Merci beaucoup :)**

**Poudlard,1998**

Se levant brusquement, Drago se dirigea vers la masse au sol, bousculant au passage Hermione qui était penchée dessus et la souleva. D'un pas précipité il partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Bien que gardant son calme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet par l'état de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes et tremblait, elle venait de toute évidences de subir plusieurs Doloris, et il se demandait par quels miracles elle avait pût arriver jusqu'ici. L'infirmière alerté par les bruits dans la grandes salles avait déjà parcourut la moitié du chemin.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vite nous devons l'apporter à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé dans le local de soin, le serpentard allongea la masse sur un des lits recouvert de draps d'une blancheur immaculé. Mrs Pomfresh essaya de le chasser en vain, il lui jeta un regard noir et lui indiqua qu'il ne comptait pas partir. L'infirmière finit par accepté, car la santé de sa patiente semblait tenir à cœur au jeune homme chose dont personne n'avait l'habitude au château. S'activant autour de celle-ci, elle commença par lui enlever les vêtements trempés pour lui mettre l'habituelle blouse de soins. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire à potions et en sortit quelques lui jeta un regard interrogatif et la femme décida de lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait.

- Jeune homme, de toute évidence cette jeune fille à subit de lourdes tortures dont de nombreux Doloris, je vais lui administrer certaines potions qui sont d'usages mais je ne peux en aucuns cas garantir qu'elle s'en sortira indemne. Comme vous devez le savoir, le doloris inflige parfois des dommages irréparables, dont la destructions de certaines capacité mentales et motrices, nous ne pourrons savoir qu'à sont réveil. Pouvez vous lui relevez légèrement la tête que je lui fasse avaler ses potions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Macgonagall apparut accompagné de Hermione Granger et sont amie la rouquine Weasley. La vieille femme s'approcha du jeune blond et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne me touchez pas, siffla t-il, dégageant d'un geste brusque son épaule de la main de sont professeur. Il lui lança un regard méprisant, il détestait ce regard de pitié consolatrice qu'elle lui adressait.

- Calmez vous jeune homme, et dite mois plutôt si vous savez ce que votre amie Miss Parkinson vient faire ici.

Hermione ayant elle aussi reconnut dans ses trait le nom de la jeune fille lui lança un regard méprisant que Drago vit, il bouillonnait intérieurement mais c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il prit la parole.

- Pour vous elle n'est qu'une future mangemort, il laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Et bien non, Pansy n'est pas comme ça, elle n'a jamais partagé les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, elle c'est enfuit de chez elle non sans quelques dommages.

Au fur et à mesure que le blond avancé dans sa narration sur le visage des trois femme apparaissait des marques interrogatives.

- Nous en reparlerons quand elle sera réveillé, finit par dire la vieille écossaise. Miss Weasley et Miss Granger prendront le relais tour à tour pour que vous puissiez vous reposez et manger un peu. Attendant des protestations des jeunes filles elle fut surprise qu'elles viennent du jeune blond.

- Certainement pas, je resterai au chevet de Pansy le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle se réveille, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle.

- Mr Malfoy, ceci n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre, sur ce je vous laisse vous organiser sur votre organisation.

La vieille sorcière tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie, retournant vers ses quartiers de directrice, elle devait savoir ce que faisait ici Miss Parkinson et elle comptait demander son opinion au tableau de Dumbledore.

Drago scruta le visage des deux jeune filles qui lui faisait face, la fille des traîtres à leur sang, la rouquine Weasley, semblait résigner à sa tache, car elle se dirigeait déjà vers l'infirmière pour quérir des informations sur Pansy. Quand à Granger, la sang-de-bourbes, son visage pour une fois n'affichait aucune expression.

- Je n'ai pas besoins de votre aide, vous pouvez retournez à vos petites occupation puériles de gentilles petites filles.

Il attendait une réaction de la part de Granger, mais celle-ci sortit de la pièce. C'est la fille Weasley qui prit la parole, il fut sur surpris, car il ne considérait la jeune rousse que comme une suiveuse insipide et incapable de penser par elle même.

- Malfoy nous sommes en guerre, le temps des petites occupations puériles comme tu les appels est loin, il n'y à pas de gris, que du blanc et du noir. Si tu n'est pas contre nous tu es avec nous, et donc nous devons nous serrer les coudes. Avant qu'il eut le temps de l'interrompre elle reprit. Je sais ce que tu penses de nous, nous te sommes inégales Hermione par sont sang et moi par les opinions politiques de mon père.

- Oui vous ne valait rien vous n'avez pas votre place ici, vous devriez laisser les vrai sorcier s'occuper de la guerre, et Saint Potter où est-il, il se cache comme le faible qu'il est.

- Malgré avoir choisis notre coté tu continue de défendre les idéaux que ton père t'as appris. La guerre que nous menons est l'affaire de tous, personne n'y échappe, chaque particule vivante de cette planète a choisit sa valeur.

Drago préféra changer de sujet car il commençait à éprouver un malaise, en effet les paroles de la jeune Weasley comportait une part de vérités, il y avait dans sa voix calme et douce quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa mère.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté de veiller Pansy, c'est parce que Macgonagall te la demandais.

- Non. La jeune sorcière poussa un petit soupir.

Alors pourquoi, cela fait sûrement partis de ta notions de ce qu'est le bien, surveiller une pauvre fille blesser.

- Je te l'ai dit Malfoy, si elle et toi n'êtes pas contre nous vous êtes avec nous, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me rendre utile en utilisant mes maigres te propose de te relayer toutes les huit heures, Hermione prendra les suivantes et ainsi de suite.

- Granger, que vient elle faire la, elle est partit il me semble.

- Ne juge pas Hermione, tu ne la connais pas, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle subit actuellement.

- Je me fiche de la vie de Granger, et je te prévient je ne compte en aucun cas t'être redevable, je prend cela comme un dût. Drago afficha sur sont visage sont habituel air autant.

- Si cela comble ton orgueil Malfoy. Bien je reviendrai pour mon crénaut.

...

Hermione de son coté n'avait pas réussi à masquer ses sentiment plus longtemps et était sorti précipitamment, perdue dans ses pensées, elle bouscula une personne qui n'était autre que sa mère.

- Hermione, murmura la femme. Écoute moi je voudrai que nous parlions toutes les deux.

La jeune fille se renfrogna, cette femme l'énervait, petit à petit un souffle d'air froid parcourait la pièce, et une bourrasque un peu plus violent envoya la femme lui faisant face s'écraser contre un mur.

- Oh mon dieu, la jeune brune couru en direction de sa mère, du sang s'échapper de sa bouche et ses cheveux était collé a sont crâne de toute évidence elle avait aussi une blessure là. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine elle fit léviter sa femme et se dirigea vers les cachots. Sans frapper elle poussa la porte du laboratoire annexe a la salle de cours ou elle espérait de tout cœur voir son y était penché sur un chaudron, une masse de cheveux noir cachant sont il l'entendit entrer et il poussa un juron en voyant sa sœur.

- Miss Granger que lui est il arrivé, qu'avez vous fait à ma sœur. Même si sont visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment, une lueur d'inquiétude teintait ses yeux se dirigea vers sa sœur la prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur un lit qui apparut magiquement. Il l'y allongea et pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, la jeune fille vit apparaître une douce lumière blanche qui engloba le corps de la femme blessé. Ses blessures disparurent au fur et à se tourna vers elle.

- Monsieur, bégailla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui sait passé, un bourrasque de vent la envoyé voler contre un des murs du château, d'une voix presque inaudible elle continua. Je crois que je l'ai provoqué, elle est apparut au moment ou je commençais à m'énerver.

- Oui Miss, vous avez provoqué ceux-ci, vous ne contrôlez pas encore tout vos pouvoirs, je ne peux vous en tenir rigueur. Cependant cette rancœur enfantine commence a épuiser ma patience. Je vous ordonne de restez ici jusqu'à' à ce que votre mère se réveille elle est un peu sonné mais ça ne devrais ton n'admettait aucune contestation.

Dans un tourbillon de cape noir il sortit de la salle.

Hermione resta seule face à sa honte, aujourd'hui elle avait faillit tuer une femme. Sa mère, ca lui faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre mais c'est ce qu'elle était. Quelques temps après la femme commença à s'éveiller bougeant légèrement pour finir par être totalement réveillé.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que je fais ici que se passe-t-il, je me rappel t'avoir demander pour te parler puis plus rien. Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa tête. Hermione la ressenti comme si elle aussi la subissait.

- Restez assis, je... je vous ai envoyer contre un mur, je m'excuse je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. La jeune fille se sentait pathétique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'ai eut du mal avec mes pouvoirs au débuts, c'est de ca dont je voulais te parler, savoir si tu avait remarquer des choses bizarres de toutes évidence si tu permets je voudrai te faire voir quelques lui prit une main. Tu jeune fille acquiesça.

_Flash back_

_La brune ressentit comme une secousse. Elle était allongeait par terre, elle se redressa, s'épousseta et regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, elle y apercevait le choipeaux sur une étagère, un petit oisillon qui de toute évidence était elle se tenait un homme barbu, de toute évidence Dumbledore plus jeune, lui faisant face, elle reconnut la beauté qu'était sa mère. Cependant ses traits était ravagé par la souffrance. On voyait dans ses beaux yeux violet des vaisseau rouge sang, sur ses joues ruisselait des flots de larme, sa bouche se tordait dans un rictus qu'on aurait cru impossible sur un tel visage_

_- Comprenez moi Renabelle, votre univers n'est pas fait pour elle, elle est en danger ici, il ne faut pas que le seigneur des ténèbres apprennent sont existence, Severus ne peut vous protéger que tout les deux._

_- Un enfant n'est en sécurité qu'avec ses parents, vous vous rendez compte que vous voulez que j'abandonne une partie de moi._

_- Oui, vous devez lui laisser la chance d'avoir une vie paisible avec des parents qui l'aiment._

_- voix était glaciale._

_Elle disparut_

_..._

_Cette fois la lionne se trouvait dans une immense maison le salon de toute évidence,était très clair, très ouvert,immense,à l'arrière la façade sud avait était remplacé par des vitres,et au delà des arbres,la pelouse nue s'étendait jusqu'à la rivière. Sur les hauts plafonds à poutres apparentes était dessiné des fresques de toute évidence italienne retraçant des passage de la bible. Même s'il y avait une connotation religieuse,on devinait que ses dessins était plus là par amour de l'art. Les meubles de la pièce était en accord avec l'ambiance et couvrait toute la palette des blanc. Sa mère se trouvait sur un canapé, elle fit penser à la jeune fille à une de ces ingénues des films muets d'autrefois. Dumbledore se trouvait sur le canapé en face._

_- Bien emmenez la._

_Hermione frissonna en entendant la voix de sa mère,cette fois ci elle semblait morte, dénué de tout sentiment, elle ressentit à se moment l'envie de réconforter sa femme qui de toute évidence abandonnait la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle possédait. A ce moment la, elle comprit qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus._

_Fin du flash back_

L'expression de Renabelle Rogue était à ce moment indéchiffrable, elle semblait rester en réserve attendant la réaction de sa fille. Celle ci fut subjuguée par la tristesse qui émanait de sa mère, et prise d'impulsion elle la pris dans ses bras, s'accrochant à elle comme si ca vie en dépendait, des sanglots presque hystériques s'échappait des deux femmes qui à cette instant n'était plus Renabelle Rogue et Hermione Granger, amis une mère et une fille, essayant de rattraper le temps perdue

Plusieurs heures après, la jeune fille prit la direction de sa salle commune, le cœur un peu plus lé trouva son Ginny allongeait sur un des canapé en position fœtale, dormant a points fermé, elle n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller. Elle semblait pour une fois paisible. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils en face et attrapa un livre sur la pile qu'elle avait laisser la veille sur la table basse de la salle.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves, utilisant la potions que sa mère lui avait fait fabriquer pour récupérer de ses insomnies. Elle aperçut sa meilleure amie assise en face le nez plongeait sur un énorme pavés.

- Hermione.

Celle-ci releva doucement la tête.

- Bien dormis, désolé de ne pas être les prince charmant, je n'ai pas pût te réveiller d'un baiser d'amour.

La rouquine sourit à cette phrase,lors des précédentes vacances, son amies avait pris l'habitude de lui raconter chaque soir un conte moldu, et elle avait particulièrement apprécié « la belle au boit dormant ».

- Harry s'en chargera à son retours. Mione je vais devoir aller prendre mon tour de garde pour surveiller devra prendre le tiens dans huit heures.

- Depuis quand appelles-tu les mangemort par leur prénom et les aides-tu.

- Tu as toujours étais la plus indulgente et compréhensive de nous tous, « il y a une part de bon dans chacun d'entre nous » c'est ce que tu passait ton temps à répéter a Ron et à Harry. Où est passé cette Hermione, voulant toujours aider les autres.

- Je crois qu'elle est partit avec Harry, elle la suivit, abandonnant ici la Hermione amère et jeune fille vit le regard de son amie s'assombrir. Je suis désolé Ginny je c'est que pour toi aussi c'est difficile, je ne te promet par de faire un immense effort mais je vais m'activer de tout cœur pour essayer d'être moins mauvaise.

Drago sorti de l'esprit de Pansy, étant leggimens, il avait exploré les souvenir de le jeune fille et avait vu tout ce qu'elle avait subit. Le dégout le parcourait dans tout son être, son père faisait partie de ceux qui avait essayer de retenir son amie. Il éprouvait de l'amertume et culpabilisé de ne pas l'avoir aidé plus tôt. Il aurait dût aller en parler a Macgonagall, après tout elle l'avait accepté ici et mettait tout en œuvre aidé de l'ordre du Phénix pour sauver sa mère.

Une tornade rousse débarqua dans l'infirmerie.

- Tu peux sortir Malfoy, je prend le relais.

- Tu permet Weasley que je reste encore un peu, je n'ai aucune autre occupation qui me tienne autant a cœur.

- Tu à l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, je pensais pourtant que mademoiselle « Draquichou » te taper sur les nerfs, que fait elle ici, et toi que fais tu ici.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Sûrement mais je peux essayer.

Drago jugea mentalement ce qu'il risquait. Appart avec Pansy, il ne se livrait jamais totalement, son père lui avait appris que dévoiler ses sentiment était une marque de faiblesse. Cependant il rendait malheureuse sa mère. Le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas être comme ce monstre sans sentiments. A cet instant il prit la plus grosse décision de sa vie. Il allait marquer sa différence envers sont père et dévoilait un peu de lui à cette fille Weasley, la seule qui semblait éprouver pour lui de l'intérêt autre que par intérêt.

Bien je vais tout t'expliquer, mais quoi qu'il arrive ne m'interromps pas,d'accord. Le jeune homme affichait sur sont visage un air résigné, comme s'il allait faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Ginny hocha la tête positivement.

- Oui.

Chez les Sang-pur, la tradition ne permet pas plus qu'un seule enfant, pour se différencier des moldus et de ceux considéré comme de sang impur. Je suis pour ma part le troisième enfant Malfoy, ma mère à perdu avant moi deux enfant, un d'une fausse couche et un en bas âge d'une maladie infantile. Avec ses deux enfants elle à perdu sont droits d'être respecté par mon père et autres sang pur.

- C'est horrible.

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, je peux reprendre. Ginny acquiesça comme je te disais ma mère a perdu sont honneur, et mon père a commencé à la battre pour un rien, quand elle faisait tomber un objet précieux, quand elle essayait d'intervenir dans mon éducation... Mais pas une fois elle n'a montré de signe de faiblesse. Je pense que tes parents t'ont parlé de comment se passaient nos mariage. La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Alors je vais t'expliquer, les mariages pour les jeunes filles sont arrangé à la naissance avec de jeunes garçons d'autre familles riche, leur fiançailles se passent pour leur trois ans et jamais le lien qui les unit ne peux se détruire sauf après la mort. Pour ma part je ne suis plus fiancé, car ma promise est morte l'année dernière a cause d'une chute. Ginny eut un regard horrifié. C'est horrible je sais, mais je ne la connaissais pas, je ne peux en être affecté. Bref continuons. Tout au long de ma jeunesse, mon père ma inculqué ses règles, comme le mépris des personnes qui ne sont pas de notre rang. A chaque fois que je faisait quelque chose de travers il s'en prenait à ma mère, où moi. De plus un petit garçon ne se créer pas son opinion tout seul, je n'avait aucune de ne pas mettre en pratique ce que mon père me disait. Mon seul bonheur était mes rares moments seul avec ma mère, nous jouions du piano, lisions, discutions. Petit à petit ma mère à réussi a m'apprendre quelques notions de j'ai commencé a me soustraire à l'emprise de mon père sur moi. Mon seul soutien en dehors de ma mère est Pansy, elle aussi n'aime pas les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres. Alors petit à petit nous nous sommes rapproché, elle jouait le rôle de la cruche suiveuse, moi du futur parfait mangemort. C'est devenue ma meilleure amie. Chez nous tout n'est que rôle et après l'attaque de l'année dernière ma mère ma poussé a me rebeller et je me suis enfui. Pansy à suivit mon exemple. Voila un résumé de mon histoire Weasley, tu peux me croire comme ne pas le faire tu es libre de tes pensées.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

D'un pas nonchalant Drago quitta l'infirmerie et en ouvrant la porte, il fit face à Hermione qui semblait tout avoir entendu.

Hermione essaya de respirer le plus doucement possible, elle se trouvait devant la porte de l'infirmerie, où elle observait et écoutait son ennemi de toujours Drago Malfoy parlant vraisemblablement de sont enfance a Ginny. La rouquine ne disait mot, elle avait sur un visage un air attentif. Au fur et à mesure des paroles du jeune blond, les paroles s'insinuait dans le cerveau de la gryffondor, la troublant. Puis avant qu'elle ai eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits le Serpentard se trouva face à elle. Elle était découverte, de toute évidence il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les pulsations de sont cœur qui tambourinait à une vitesse effarante dans sa poitrine , tel un orchestre. Se concentrant pour prendre un visage impassible, détendre les muscles de ce visage, elle songea au combien cela devait être dur pour sont professeur de potions pour ne jamais rien laisser apparaître.

- On espionne cher sang de bourbes, ça ne vaut pas mieux qu'un comportement de Serpentard, et tu oses me juger. J'espère que ton esprit de Miss-je-sais-tout c'est bien nourrit de ces informations. Il affichait sur son visage un air menaçant. Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te lancer un oubliette.

- Car un Malfoy assume tout, tout les monde à ses failles Malfoy, répliqua la jeune fille du tac-o-tac, un air narquois sur le visage.

- Granger si tu...Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille le coupa

- Je n'en parlerai à personne n'est guère de crainte.

- Bien, je repasserai voir comment se porte Pansy.

Il disparut dans le couloir et Hermione pénétra dans l'infirmerie


	7. Parenthèse

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT.**

**J'ai un peu modifié le chapitre précédent, ont peut maintenant y lire la réaction d'Hermione.**

**De plus je me pose des questions, je n'ai depuis le début quasiment aucunes reviews et je dois dire que ca me mine un peu le morale, auriez vous des conseils des remarques, des suggestions, je prend tout. J'essaie de faire de cette fic quelque chose d'original, c'est a dire sans tomber dans le déjà vu, Hermione et Drago ne seront pas tout deux préfets en chef, il ne seront pas amis en quelques chapitres , j'essaie d'éviter tout clichés, et de ce fait ma fic avance lentement. De plus mes chapitres sont assez court, par la suite j'essaierai d'en faire de plus long, promis.**

**APPEL AU LECTEURS: ****Si vous lisez ma fic signalez moi le, mémé si c'est juste en marquant votre nom, que je vois ou non si on la lit. Je reprendrai cette histoire au bout de 10 reviews, ce n'est pas énorme allez.**

**A bientôt  
**


	8. Chapitre VI

**Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent, mais certains autres sont de ma création.**

**Merci à J.K Rowling, qui nous a fait rêver avec ses sept tomes magique.**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant mais il reste essentiel pour le chapitre suivant.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre VI: Douce paix.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Merci à ****Tafeuuh****, ****Melve****, ****plante-verteeuh****, ****hachi 01 ****et ****lolila ****pour vos commentaires, j'avoue que ca remonte le moral de voir que ma fic est un peu apprécié.**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents****:**Hermione fait des découvertes sur elle, son passé et sa famille, s'installant à Poudlard pour l'été avec son amie Ginny Weasley. Seulement l'apparition de deux Serpentard vient troubler leur quiétude.

Hermione pénétra dans l'infirmerie la détaillant, comme toujours il y régnait une forte odeur qui se dégageait des potions utilisait pour soigner les patients. Il y avait à perte de vue des rangs de lit impeccablement fait. Aux murs se trouvaient de grande fenêtres en forme d'arcs de cercles, éclairant agréablement le lieu. Au fond elle aperçu la chevelure flamboyante de sont amie. Avançant à pas modérés, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny qui sursauta.

- Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur, je viens aux nouvelles, comment se port _elle _?Elle appuya sur le mot d'un air dédaigneux.

La jeune Weasley ne releva pas le ton de son amie.

-Et bien, pour l'instant sont état est stable, elle ne c'est toujours pas réveillée.

Hermione s'installa a coté de Ginny, les jeunes filles se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres, se rappelant de vieux souvenirs, comme l'épisode de la première rencontre de Harry et Ginny. Hermione voyait bien à quels point son amie souffrait de ne pas pouvoir être avec son amour de toujours. Et plus que jamais elle espérait que cette maudite guerre finissent enfin. Puis la jeune rousse décida de passer à un sujet plus sérieux.

-Hermione, comment ça se passe avec ta mère, tu es toujours décider à ne pas lui parler ?

- Il c'est passé quelque chose tout à l'heure, répondit la lionne, je me suis énervé après elle et je n'ai pas sut contrôler mes pouvoirs, je l'ai envoyé valsé contre un mur, fini-t-elle par avouer honteuse. Je l'ai amené au professeur Rogue qui l'a soigné. Quand elle c'est réveillé et m'a fait voir des souvenirs à elle. Elle m'aimait Ginny, vraiment, elle à du m'abandonner, elle n'avait pas le choix, et moi je l'ai blessé physiquement et moralement, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Les yeux de la jeune fille commençaient à s'embuer. La sœur de Ron la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle avait hérité de sa mère son côté maternelle et n'appréciait pas de voir son amie habituellement si forte dans cette état.

Vint le tour de garde d'Hermione, son amie épuisé l'embrassa et partit en direction de leur salle commune pour se reposer. Un peu plus tard, l'infirmière apporta a la jeune brune de quoi dîner. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle se mit à détailler sont ennemie de toujours. Bien qu'ayant les trait tiré et un peu boursouflé, on devinait un visage fin, on voyait qu'elle possédait du sang noble dans les veines. Mme Pomfresh avait fait du bon travail, on ne distinguait presque plus les ecchymoses qu'elle avait auparavant sur le visage et sont corps. On voyait de toute évidence qu'elle avait souffert, et la jeune fille en vint à la plaindre et à éprouver de la peine pour elle. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu le petit laïus de Malfoy elle éprouvait un peu moins de haine envers les deux Serpentard. Hermione ne sentit pas ses paupière s'alourdir, et sans s'en rendre compte elle finit par s'endormir la tête appuyé sur le lit de la convalescente. Une voix vint interrompre son sommeil.

- Qui êtes vous ? interrogea une petite voix, troublant le sommeil de la lionne.

La brune releva la tête ahurit, Pansy Parkinson lui faisait face, sur sont visage se trouvait non pas de la haine mais de la curiosité. Sans prendre la peine de répondre elle se leva pour avertir l'infirmière, l'informa de la situation, et toutes deux revinrent au chevet de la jeune éveillé.

- Miss Parkinson, vous êtes à Poudlard, vous avez fuit votre foyer et vous vous êtes évanouie dans la grande salle. Vous vous sentez bien questionna la femme.

- Mis à part que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que vous me racontez oui, répondit l'intéreressé.

Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers Hermione qui avait suivit l'échange.

- Voici un des effets non désiré du doloris, l'oublie partiel des souvenir ou dans son cas l'oublie total. Je dois vous avouer Miss Granger qu'il n'y a aucun traitement à ça, et qu'elle peut retrouver la mémoire comme ne pas la retrouver. Il faudrait prévenir Mr Malfoy pour l'avertir du réveil de sont amie, prévenez aussi Miss Weasley, il va falloir que vous lui parliez tout les trois pour essayer de réveiller en elle des souvenirs.

- Je vais de ce pas les chercher madame, marmonna Hermione. Elle n'appréciait pas le fait de devoir aider son ennemie. N'ayant aucune idée d'où trouver Malfoy, elle prit la direction des cachots toujours sombres et humides que d'habitudes, eux ne changeaient pas. Elle y trouva le professeur Rogue.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger monsieur, il faudrait que je trouve Malfoy, Parkinson vient de se réveiller et il y a quelques complications.

- Des complications, c'est à dire, interrogea le maitre des potions.

Après lui avoir expliqué ce que lui avait apprit Mrs Pomfresh, Rogue la mena au fin fond des cachots. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant visiblement un noble avec un visage pointu et mesquin, Hermione lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec Malfoy.

- Abraxas, est ce que votre arrière petit fils se trouve dans sa salle resta interloqué et son professeur s'en redit compte. Oui Miss il s'agit de l'arrière grand père de Drago, les Malfoy ont toujours était influents, ne soyez donc pas étonné de la présence de l'un d'entre eux comme tableau.

- Oui Severus, il y est actuellement, il lit, cracha le tableau il affichait sur son visage un sourire mielleux et fourbe. Je vais chercher ce leva les yeux au ciel, le tableau s'ouvrit faisant place au Serpentard.

- Professeur, Granger, que désirez vous, s'enquit le jeune homme adressant un signe de tête à chacun.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son professeur de répondre, Hermione lui expliqua la raison de sa venue. Elle vit le blond devenir pâle, puis sans qu'elle n'ai put rien ajouter il détala. Sont professeur sa mission achevé pris congé d'elle, non s'en l'avoir questionné de sa discussion avec sa mère. C'est l'esprit quelque peu apaisé qu'il tourna les talons. La jeune Gryffondor partie en direction de sa tours chercher Ginny.

Elle la trouva allongé sur sont lit, les yeux ouvert fixant le plafond. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à cette vue.

- Gin' Parkinson c'est réveillé, il semblerai de toute évidence qu'elle ai perdu la mémoire, elle ne se souvient de rien, nous devons toute deux la rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

- Bien le temps d'enfiler quelques vêtements et j'arrive, ajoutant les gestes à la parole, la rouquine enfila un sweater puis les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de la salle de soins.

Drago arriva à l'infirmerie essoufflé, depuis la veille il suppliait Merlin de ne pas lui enlevait son amie si chère à son cœur. L'apercevant assise, bien que pâle, il se jeta sur elle, la serrant jusqu'à presque l'en étouffer.

- Par merlin Pansy, murmura t-il quelque peu rassuré.

- Excusez moi, murmura d'une petite voix la jeune fille, mais qui êtes vous, et pourriez vous me lâcher,je ben peux plus respirer.

- Désolé, marmonna t-il, la lâchant à contre cœur. C'est dont vrai, souffla t-il. Tu ne te rappel vraiment de rien Pansy. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je suis Drago, Drago Malfoy, nous sommes amis depuis bientôt dix-huit ans, nous nous connaissons depuis notre naissance, et tu es la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Et qui où sont mes parents si toi qui n'est qu'un ami pour moi tu es la, interrogea la jeune sorcière.

- Malgré ton amnésie tu poses toujours les questions les plus difficiles, il soupira, écoute Pansy, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais je ne vais pas le faire maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Drago, gronda t-elle , celui ci leva un sourcil surpris, elle venait d'employer exactement le même ton que quand ils se chamaillaient habituellement. Très vite il afficha sur ses lèvres un sourire ironique. Quelle bonne comédienne, j'ai faillit être pris au piège. La jeune fille sourit à son tour.

- Tu me connais trop bien Dray, ça en deviens énervant et compromettant, maugréa t-elle.

- Et oui petite sœur, il faudra t'y faire. Maintenant explique moi, quelle est cette prise d'initiative. Tu souhaites que l'on s'apitoie sur toi.

- Disons que j'ai jugé cette approche plus facile pour me faire accepter. Ne me souvenant plus de qui j'étais, les autres n'ont aucune raisons de se méfier de moi.

- Tu es brillante Pans' , moi même je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

- Bref, assez parlé de mon génie, que faisait Granger à mon chevet. Et pourquoi toi n'étais tu pas là. toi

- La sang-de-bourbe...commença le blond.

- Drago, coupa Pansy. Tu sais ce que je pense de tes petits surnoms, ta mère n'aurai pas apprécié, et moi non plus alors fais un effort, je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais elle n'a pas choisit son nom. Tu t'es enfui pour ne pas ressembler à ton père, cesse donc ta petite comédie, elle ne prend pas avec moi.

- Tu n'a pas d'ordre à me donner Pansy, je ne suis pas le gentil dans cette affaire mais le lâche, ma mère est encore entre leurs mains je l'ai laissé avec ces monstres, et toi aussi je t'ai laisser, par ma faute tu aurais put mourir.

- Cesse de te torturer Dray tu n'y est pour rien, tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. La Serpentard s'étira de manière semblable à celle d'un chat, avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras, lui prodiguant un peu d'affection, ce qui manquait cruellement au jeune homme.

A ce moment, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley pénétrèrent dans la pièce et semblèrent choqué de la scène. Pansy les vit et chuchota à l'oreille de Drago de ne pas la trahir.

- Parkinson, lança froidement Hermione, faut-il croire que tu as retrouvé ta mémoire de petit chien suiveur.

- Vas tu enfin de décider à te présenter, cependant vu le ton de ta voix nous ne sommes de toute évidence pas amie, retoqua t-elle évitant de répondre à l'allusion de la Gryffondor.

Ginny lança un regard désapprobateur à sa meilleure amie, elle n'approuvait pas son comportement prenant les devants elle s'approcha de la jeune patiente.

- Bonjour je suis Ginny Weasley, j'ai seize ans, six frère ainé et mes parents et nous vivons modestement, nous sommes une famille de sang-pur considéré comme traître à leur sang. Elle lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci fini par capituler.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, fille de moldu, appelé communément Sang-de-Bourbes par les vôtres. Mon amie et moi ne sommes donc en aucun cas tes amies, car nos préjugés l'empêche, maintenant répond à ma question, de quoi te rappelles-tu.

- Rien, Drago m'a fait un résumé de la silence suivit cette aveux. Ainsi donc je suis une sorcière. Murmura Pansy

- Une très bonne sorcière, confirma le blond, lançant un regard de remerciements à ses deux ennemies.

- Miss Granger et Weasley ainsi que Monsieur Malfoy, dans mon bureau, demanda la voix du professeur Macgonagall qui venait d'entrer et qui de toute évidence dormait juste avant.

Après avoir assuré à Pansy ne voulant pas rester seule qu'ils allait revenir, les trois jeunes gens suivirent leur professeur dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pour parvenir finalement devant le bureau de l'ancien directeur ès avoir donné le mot de passe, il montèrent les escaliers et s'installèrent sur trois chaises que fit apparaître la directrice.

- Jeune gens, comme j'ai pu le comprendre, Miss Parkinson souffre d'amnésie. Drago sourit intérieurement. Je vous demande donc de faire chacun un effort pour la tenir informé des événements, ainsi j'ai pour chacun d'entre vous une tache à accomplir. Monsieur Malfoy vous lui raconterai ce que vous m'avait appris en arrivant à Poudlard, opinion que selon vous votre amie partage. Miss Weasley, vous lui parlerai du monde magique actuel. Quand à vous Miss Granger vous testerai sont niveau magique et lui réapprendrez les bases. Le ton de la vieille femme n'admettait aucune contestation. Bien vous pouvez disposez et allez vous coucher, vous mettrai cela en pratique demain. Monsieur Malfoy vous pouvez passez la nuit à sont chevet.

Les sorciers obéirent et se levèrent ensemble et d'une manière uniforme ce qui aurait pu faire rire leur directrice si le moment s'y prêtait. Une fois redescendu les trois jeunes gens sans échanger leur pensées se séparèrent, deux en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, le dernier vers l'infirmerie, celui-ci en s'éloignant prononça un haut et fort

- Bonne nuit mesdemoiselles. Ce qui interloqua celles-ci. Dépassé par cette journée bien trop forte en émotions elles montèrent se coucher sans même s'être déshabillé.

Drago de son coté rejoint sa meilleure amie et tout deux entamèrent une soirée longue en discussion.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt laissant son amie dormir et rejoint son oncle dans ses cachots, celui-ci comme à son habitude affichait un air froid et distant, elle songea que leur familiarité ne changeait pas son comportement et elle apprécia cela, enfin quelqu'un qui restait égal à lui même. Sans le vouloir, la vu du terrible maître des cachots aussi désagréable que d'habitude fit un bien fou à sa nièce. L'entraînement de légimencie commença de manière silencieuse. Hermione était depuis toute petite très perfectionniste, elle comblait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas par d'autres chose, ainsi à son arrivé à Poudlard, n'étant ni une populaire sang-pur, ni d'une grande beauté, elle se mit en tête de devenir la plus intelligente et la plus cultivé, travaillant d'arrache pied. Et comme à son habitude,en quête d'imperfection, elle mit tout son cœur à bloquer l'entrée de ses pensé, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Elle y réussi parfaitement et sont professeur ne parvint pas à pénétré dans son esprit.

- Je vois que vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal Granger, cependant veillez à vous entraîner régulièrement, il ne faudrait pas que votre paresse l'emporte sur votre emportement de petite Miss-je-sais tout. Demain nous passerons à la télékinésie.

- Bien professeur, marmonna la Gryffondor. Bien qu'elle ne l'aimai pas, c'était un bon professeur elle ne pouvait que l'avouer . Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons il l'interpella.

- Merci Miss, Renabelle m'a dit que vous lui aviez pardonné, le pardon est le plus beau des courages, vous pouvez disposez.

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Une fois sortit, elle ne vit pas le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Severus heures plus tard, la jeune fille se trouvait en présence de Pansy Parkinson son ennemie de toujours.

- Bien, Parkison commençant par le plus simple, le sortilège de désarmement qui est très utile actuellement vu notre situation.

- Je peux te posez une question Granger, demanda la jeune Serpentard, celle-ci acquiesça. Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas amis, pourquoi nous détestons nous.

La sorcière resta interloqué par la question de celle qui lui faisait face, elle réfléchit a quoi lui répondre, la Pansy Parkinson qui lui était habituelle n'essayait pas de pactiser avec l'ennemie. Cependant comme Ginny le lui rappelait sans cesse, ils étaient en temps de guerre, et faire un geste pour unifier les troupes ne pourraient être que bénéfiques pour eux.

- Je suppose que c'est à cause des préjugés, sa voix était légèrement hésitante. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard on toujours était en concurrence. De plus pour beaucoup d'entre nous vous étiez de futur mangemort, être ami avec toi aurait était perçu comme de la traîtrise de la part des membres de notre maison.

- Et pourquoi m'aider maintenant, alors si cela te transformerai en traître aux yeux de tes amis, interrogea la Serpentard

- Je pense qu'il y à un moment pour chaque chose, et aujourd'hui si tu es ici, avec nous, pour lutter pour le bien, mes préjugés n'ont plus raison d'être, tu restes une personnes que je n'apprécie pas, cependant un jour un grand sage à dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger sans connaître.

- Je parie qu'il est moldu, ajouta malicieusement Pansy. Hermione sourit à sa remarque.

- Effectivement, maintenant que je me suis justifié, on peux commencer.

Pendant plusieurs jours, les jeunes filles ne furent plus une Gryffondor et une Serpentard, mais deux jeunes filles membres de la résistance. Sans être amies, elle apprirent à se connaître, et une douce paix s'installa entre elles, à laquelle participait Ginny Weasley. Drago Malfoy de son côté envia son amie Pansy, de pouvoir en quelques sorte recommencer une nouvelle vit sans être jugé, il se jura intérieurement de faire des efforts, pour la paix.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, l'histoire d'Hermione et la rentré

Je suis une infâme chantageuse mais j'aimerai 5 reviews de plus avant de poster la suite. ;)


	9. Chapitre VII

**Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent, mais certains autres sont de ma création. **

**Merci à J.K Rowling, qui nous a** **fait rêver avec** **ses sept tomes magique.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 6: Sur un air de Jazz**

**

* * *

  
**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Triskelle:****Merci de pour tes encouragements, savoir que ma fic te plait est un vrai régal pour mon amour propre.**

**Mione2509:En effet je prend mon temps pour les détails 1, 2 et 3, car je souhaite faire une histoire assez longue ( une trentaine de chapitre) et j'incorpore tellement de nouveauté ( la famille d'Hermione, ses pouvoirs ...) que j'essaie de ne pas arranger tout trop vite. Merci de me lire :)**

**Arya Destiny:Merci pour ton conseil pour les reviews anonyme, je n'y avait pas pensé.**

**Hachiko06:En effet c'est une phrase prononcé par Jules César, j'avais modifié l'origine car je voulais qu'il y ai un rapport avec la suite de ma fiction, mais comme je ne sais pas si la partie auquel je pensais vas exister je le laisse en suspens. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aime la tournure de mon histoire.**

**Je voulais aussi vous posez une question, préférez vous des chapitres long, ou pleins de chapitre de cette taille, postez plus vite.**

**!JE CHERCHE UN CORRECTEUR OU UNE CORRECTRICE! Bon passons à la suite.**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents:**Pansy Parkinson se réveille et fait semblant d'être amnésique, Hermione et Ginny font occasionnellement la paix avec elle.

*******

**Poudlard, 1998.**

- Granger je peux te poser une question, questionna la voix de Pansy Parkison, jeune fille de dix-huit, actuellement allongé à coté de la personne en question et accompagne de Ginny Weasley, sur l'herbe verte bordant le lac de Poudlard.

- Alors comme ça Pansy Parkinson n'a pas réponse à tout ironisa la brune.

Bien qu'elle ai apprit à se supporter durant la remise à niveau de la Serpentard et qu'il y ai même apparut entres les deux jeunes filles une certaine complicité, s'envoyer des piques restait un jeu qu'elles appréciaient. Hermione ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait affaires à l'ancienne Pansy et se disait que la nouvelle était plutôt agréable. Ginny de son coté apprécié les efforts d'Hermione, et même si elle ne rejetait pas Pansy, elle restait plus distante, cependant elle se rapprochait de Drago le croisant de nombreuse fois. Chose qu'elle ne comptait pas avouer à Hermione qui ne l'aurait plus braqué qu'autre chose, elle avait encore un exemple sous les yeux, elle devait elle même prendre la décision d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec le Serpentard sont ennemi de toujours.

- L'ancienne moi peut-être, la nouvelle non, sinon je serai déjà passé ministre de la magie, continua la Serpentard en ricanant. Bon je la pose même si tu ne veux pas, des yeux violets ce n'est pas très courant il me semble. Il existe un sort pour en modifier la couleur.

Hermione essaya de cacher le malaise qu'elle éprouvait. Bien qu'elle apprécia Pansy, elle ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance et ne souhaitait donc pas lui expliquer la provenance de leurs couleur. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait expliqué sa mère.

_Flash back ._

_**Quelques semaine plus tôt, Poudlard.**_

_- Je suis Renabelle Rogue, ta mère._

_Hermione faisait face à celle qui se disait sa mère. Celle-ci était d'un calme olympien, bien que son cœur battait la chamade en la présence de son enfant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de l'enlacer comme elle en avait envie. Il y avait un temps pou chaque chose, aujourd'hui celui des explications était venu. Elle invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir ce qu'elle fit lentement et avec souplesse._

_- Hermione, il faut que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas gardé avec moi, non pas par choix mais par obligation. Pour ta sécurité, chose que tu n'aurais pas eût au près de moi._

_- Alors pourquoi revenir maintenant, en pleine guerre, où le danger est des plus présent._

_- Parce que justement le danger est revenu, que Dumbledore n'est plus la, et lui mort il ne reste plus que moi pour assurer ton entraînement et assurer une maigre protection sur toi._

_- J'ai mes cours de défenses contre les forces du mal pour m'entraîner, je n'ai pas besoins de vous ni pour ça ni pour ma protection, chose que j'ai sut assurer depuis mon entré à Poudlard._

_- Dumbledore était quand même la, pour veiller sur toi, même si tu ne le savais pas, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Hermione, promit à de brillante chose. J'aurai aimé que tu l'apprennes dans d'autre circonstance, mais tu possèdes dans tes veines un haut taux de sang Elfique._

_- Si c'est une plaisanterie elle est de mauvais goût, assura la lionne. Le peuple elfique c'est éteint à la chute de Grindelwald, les livres disent que la cité de Séreninquë la ou vivait le roi Elrohir fut détruite par le mage noir car, le peuple refusa de prendre son parti, et qu'un espion infiltra le royaume, le détruisant de l'intérieur. Nous avons étudié ca l'année dernière en histoire de la magie._

_- Tu as donc aussi du lire que chaque famille d'elfes possèdent une couleur d'yeux unique qui leur est propre, certains les ont jaune, d'autres rose, comme tu as pu le remarquer les nôtres sont violet. Hermione resta interloqué, oui, elle avait remarqué cette métamorphose qui s'était opéré dans ses yeux, passant de leur couleur noisette, a un violet soutenu, et même dans ses livres elle n'avait trouvé d'explication. Renabelle voyant sa fille troublé continua. Les elfes n'ont pas disparu comme peuvent le dire les livres, ils se sont juste fait plus discret. Mais je dois accorder à tes livres une certaine part de vérité, la cité royal à bien était détruite, cependant elle à était reconstruite, notre roi ainsi que quelques fidèles famille ont survécu._

_- Admettons que ce que vous dites est vrai, qu'est ce qui fait de moi une elfes, je n'ai pas les oreilles pointu à ce que je sache, lança la jeune fille ironiquement._

_- Les oreilles pointus des elfes n'est qu'une légende, tiré d'un récit historique. Lors d'une bataille il y à plusieurs siècles, à l'époque de Merlin et d'Avalon, les elfes pour se reconnaîtrent entre eux ont agrandit leurs oreilles et on fait disparaître toute trace elfique de leur corps, pour se mêler à leur ennemi, incapable de les reconnaître ont perdu cette bataille. Les survivants ont dit s'être battu à un peuple aux oreilles ces racontars on créer la légende, de même que pour les moldus, les vampires craignent le jour, l'ail et les croix. _

_La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, choqué de cette révélation, déjà ce savoir une sorcière l'avait perturbé, mais de plus une elfes cela la laissé sans voix, chose rare pour elle. Au bout d'un moment elle se ressaisit, être une elfes, réputé comme de très bon guerrier pourrait être bénéfique dans la lutte contre le mage noir._

_- Qu'elles sont mes pouvoirs, interrogea t-elle, son coté Miss-je-sais-tout refaisant surface._

_- Et bien il varie d'un elfe à un autre, toi seul peux le savoir, petit à petit ils vont apparaître, répondit la belle femme, appréciant l'intérêt de sa fille. Pour ma part je distingue les auras des gens, cela m'aide à cerner les personnes, connaitre leur intention, ex. Je peux aussi faire bouger les objet, et bien d'autres dont je te parlerai plus tard._

_- Pourquoi se déclencherait-il seulement maintenant._

_- Il se déclenchent après une émotion forte, je suppose que pour toi ce dut être à l'attaque de Poudlard. La jeune fille acquiesça._

_- Et certains elfes ne reçoivent jamais leur pouvoirs si toute leur vie est fois de plus la curiosité était plus forte que tout pour Hermione._

_- Non, les elfes vivant à Séreninquë subissent à leur majorité, c'est à dire dix-sept ans, une sorte de bizutage, ils sont laché seul dans la forêt, sans armes ni nourriture, en général cela suffit à réveiller leur pouvoir. Renabelle vit l'air indigné et horrifié sur le visage de sa fille, et songea qu'il lui faudrait apprendre à cacher tout ça, cependant elle la rassura. Ce que ne savent pas les jeunes gens, c'est qu'un elfes expérimenté les suit en cas de gros problème, ils ne sont pas lâchés comme ça en pâture au bêtes sauvage. Bien Hermione je te laisse penser, je veux que tu sache que je regrette amèrement que nous ayons était séparé. Ma porte t'es ouverte jour et nuit._

_- Bien maintenant je le sais, au revoir, lança froidement la jeune brune en sortant, encore ébahi de ses découvertes._

_Fin du Flash back_

- Hermione, Hermione, tu rêve, s'exclama la jeune rousse, secouant sont amie par l'épaule.

- Excusez moi, nous disions ? Ah oui Pansy tu me demandais pour mes yeux, elle décida d'abuser de l'amnésie de sa compagne, car tout les sorciers savait que la métamorphose humaine était quasiment impossible à appliquer. Oui c'est un sort que j'ai découvert, n'est ce pas joli.

- Si c'est très original. Pansy savait qu'il n'existait pas de sort pour modifier la couleur des yeux, car avant de prendre la fuite de chez elle, elle avait cherché en vain un moyen de modifier son apparence sans polynectar. Cependant elle garda ça pour elle, décidé à attendre patiemment l'entière confiance de sa nouvelle compagne. Et si nous allions nous baigner.

Toutes trois d'accord, les trois jeune filles se déshabillèrent et se jetèrent dans l'eau, fraiche et limpide, chose très agréable par cette chaude journée. S'éclaboussant , se coulant.

Au loin deux yeux semblable à la couleur du lac les observaient. Il s'approcha du lac et se fit remarquer.

- Que vous êtes puériles mesdemoiselles, faire joujou dans l'eau comme de vulgaire moldu.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione ca ne fut pas Pansy qui avait retrouvé une certaine amitié avec le blond mais Ginny qui répondit à cette pique.

- Drago, voyons, avoue plutôt que tu es jaloux de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt de trois jolies filles comme nous, lança t'elle malicieusement.

Hermione resta soufflé, se promettant de demander à sa meilleure amie depuis quand elle familiarisait avec cette fouine. Cependant distinguait dans ces yeux une certaine dose d'amusement lui fit plaisir, la rousse mérité de penser un peu à autre chose, et de toute évidence elle devait elle aussi faire un effort.

- Rejoins nous Malfoy la fraicheur de l'eau fait un bien fou, et puis peut être à t-elle des propriété magique permettant de dégonfler les grosses tête.

La ce fut Pansy, Ginny et Drago qui restèrent ébahie. Le Serpentard cependant ne répliqua pas et commença à se déshabiller lentement comme pour faire apprécier la vue de sont corps, ce qui fit glousser Ginny et Pansy et haussait les sourcils d'Hermione. Pour qui se prenait-il, se rappelant la culture moldu de son ennemie elle se mit a chantonner les parole de Joe Cocker _« You can leave Your hat one »_Drago reconnut la chanson et il afficha son plus beau sourire narquois, la Miss-je-sais-tout le mettais visiblement à l'épreuve.

_Baby take off your coat_

_real slow_

_take off your shoes_

_I'll take off your shoes_

_Baby take off your dress_

_Yes, yes, yes_

A chaque phrase Drago se mettait à nu, amusé à l'idée de défier une fois de plus Granger. Les deux autres spectatrices de la scènes contrairement au deux autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui ce passait mais apprécié le spectacle d'un Drago se prenant au jeu, quand il ne lui resta que sont caleçon le jeune homme plongea dans l'eau avec grâce, mais n'en ressortit pas. Les trois filles commencèrent à s'inquiétait jusqu' à ce que deux bras puissant les coulent toutes les trois.

Hermione refit surface la première folle de rage, elle avait eut la bêtise de s'inquiéter de son ennemi, et celui-ci ce moquait d'elle, indigné elle sortit de l'eau et sans prononcer un mot pris ses affaires et partit en direction du château.

- Quel caractère cette Granger, Drago se mordit la langue de n'avoir put se taire, il venait de montrer de l'intérêt envers la Sang-de-bourbe.

- Elle l'aura jusqu'à sa mort je pense, il est indissociable d'elle même, expliqua Ginny, avant de lancer un regard complice a Pansy, toute deux se jetèrent sur le blond pour le couler.

...

C'est une Hermione énervé et peu habillé qui pénétra dans la grande salle, encore mouillé, elle abhorrait la faiblesse qu'elle dont elle avait fait preuve peu avant, peu à peu, les assiettes dressé sur la table ou allait être servit le dîner, s'envolèrent pour s'écraser sur les murs.

- Et bien je vois que vous avez commencer la leçon seule, prononça une voix narquoise derrière elle. Il faut croire que vous vous croyez tout permis. Le professeur Rogue sans se l'avouer admirait les capacités de sa nièce.

- Fichez moi la paix, hurla la brune, en partant en courant en direction de sa salle commune. Dans le couloirs précédent le tableau de la grosse dame, elle percuta quelqu'un, elle allait s'emporter contre la personne, mais elle vit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, venant juste d'enterrer la hache de guerre, elle prit sur elle de se taire.

Renabelle remarqua tout de suite l'énervement de sa fille car son aura habituellement d'un violet lumineux, s'assombrissait. Prise d'impulsion elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Hermione ne voulant se l'avouer apprécia cette étreinte maternelle qui lui manquait temps depuis la mort de sa mère adoptive. Des larmes de rage commencèrent à apparaître, son visage se tordant de colère, puis de tristesse. Renabelle fit des efforts pour comprendre ce que marmonnait sa fille, toujours accroché à son coup.

Il m'ont tous abandonné, Papa, Maman, Harry Ron et même Dumbledore, pourquoi qu'ai je fais, peut-être je le mérite. Et maintenant je les trahis, je fraternise avec deux de nos ennemis qu'est ce qu'ils diraient si ils étaient chuchotements de la jeune fille devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensible.

- Hermione ne pense pas ça, c'est faux, il n'y a que le destin et la fatalité qui font les jeux des dieux, nul ne peut y échapper, le tiens est ici, avec ta famille, et les jeunes gens qui jouent dans le lac, ajouta t-elle regardant la scènes par la fenêtre. Sache ma petite fille que tu n'est un poids pour personnes.

Peu à peu La lionne se calma, sont rythme cardiaque ralentissant au rythme de celui de sa mère. Doucement elle s'écarta.

- Merci ... Maman, fini par dire la jeune fille, accordant sans le savoir à sa mère le plus beau des cadeaux. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle prit la main de sa fille.

- Vient Hermione nous avons du temps à rattraper.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Pour celle qui ne connaissent pas, la fin de la chanson de Joe cocker.

LES REVIEWS SONT APPRECIE. FAITES MOI ARRIVER A 25 S4IL VOUS PLAIT

You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on

Goover there, turn on the light  
Hey, all the lights  
Come over here, standon that chair  
Yeah, that's right  
Raise your arms up in the air  
Now shake 'em  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live

Sweet darling, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
Baby, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)

(You can leave your hat on)

Suspicious minds are talkin'  
They're tryin' to tear us apart  
They don't believe in this love of mine  
They don't know what love is

They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
Yeah, I know what love is

There ain't no way  
(You can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)  
Give me the reason to live  
(You can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on


	10. Chapitre VIII

_**Pairing**__**:Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Un fond de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, et un autre couple que vous découvriraient vite **_

_**Genre**__**: Joie, larme, amour, haine, suspens, cette fiction pourraient être classé dans pleins de genres ainsi je vous laisse choisir celui que vous préférez.**_

_**Résumé**__**:Après que Harry soit partie en quête et que Ron se soit complétement rétracté sur lui même, Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et ne peut compter que sur elle-même, une nouvelle partie de sa famille jusqu'à là inexistante et un beau blond.**_

_**Disclamer**__**: Beaucoup de choses appartiennent a notre grande dame J.K Rowlling**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapitre VIII: Percé à jour.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Poudlard, 1998.**

Pansy repensait aux jours passé, la présence féminine que lui apportait Hermione et Ginevra, apportait a son cœur une douce paix. Depuis toute petite elle vivait dans un monde masculin, violent, sans rire ni joie. Sa mère remplissant à merveille son rôle de sang pur ne s'occupant que de l'éduque à sa manière, à cou de doloris. Enfant elle, avait eut le droit à un peu d'affection de son père, mais celle-ci avait vite viré à l'inceste. Inspirant une dernière bouffé de monoxyde de carbone, elle jeta ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette et partie à la recherche des deux Gryffondor. Seul l'écho de ses pas raisonner dans les grands couloirs de Poudlard et la jeune fille se surpris à apprécier se calme reposant. Cependant elle continua son chemin en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Passant le tableau de la grosse dame, elle trouva Ginny assise sur un fauteuil écrivant une lettre.

« Ginny. La jeune fille sursauta faisant une tache d'encre sur la feuille.

- Par merlin mon cœur, apercevant la tache, un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ma lettre, gémit la rouquine. Je vais devoir tout recommencer. Pansy voyons ce n'est pas correct de surprendre les gens comme ça. »

Penaude Pansy s'excusa et observa la jeune rousse, une aura d'amour maternelle semblait la protéger de toute force extérieur, ses traits étaient détendu, même si une petite lueur triste persistait dans ses yeux.

« Ginny as-tu vu Hermione, questionna la Serpentarde, je voudrai vous parler a toute les deux.

- Non pas depuis la dispute avec Drago, quand elle est dans cet état il faut mieux la laisser seul.

- Ah, et bien je vais donc t'en parler à toi d'abord.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien je n'ai pas étais très franche avec vous. » la jeune fille hésita à continuer craignant de tout gâcher dans leur amitié naissante, cependant la culpabilité et le signe de tête encourageant de Ginny la poussa à continuer.

« Je me rappel de tout, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire comme j'ai put vous le dire.

- Je sais Pansy. La Serpentarde écarquilla les yeux, surprise, ne sachant quoi répondre. J'ai surpris une conversation entre toi et Drago il y a quelque temps.

- Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis à Hermione.

- Car je pense que tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance, et si Hermione l'avait sut elle ne t'en aurait pas accordé vu son état d'esprit actuel. De plus le fait que tu me l'ai avoué aujourd'hui rattrape ton mensonge, comme dirait papa « faute avoué, faute a moitié pardonnée ».

- Penses tu que Hermione le prendra vraiment mal. »s'inquiéta Pansy.

Renabelle posa délicatement une couverture sur les épaules de sa fille qui dormait paisiblement sur son lit. La jeune Gryffondor s'était endormi peu de temps auparavant et son calme faisait plaisir à voir, elle qui avait été si bouleversé peu de temps auparavant. N'ayant pas le cœur de la réveiller, la femme l'avait porté jusqu'à sont lit, savourant son contact chaud entre ses bras et réveillant au fond d'elle même des immenses élans d'amour maternelle. S'allongeant auprès de sa fille elle se laissa doucement amener au pays des rêves.

Drago réfléchissait à son avenir, ses long doigts, se baladant sur les touches du piano qui inondaient la pièce d'une douce mélodie. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était libre de ses choix, de ses pensées, sont oppresseur de père n'avait plus sont mot à dire dans sa vie et à sont grand étonnement, cette liberté lui faisait peur, il ne savait que faire, que penser. Si l'on était pas dans le camps du seigneur des ténèbres, on était contre lui. Dans se temps ou le gris n'avait pas sa place, lui Drago Malfoy avait choisis et il n'y avait pas de retours en arrière possible. Bien sur en apparence il faisait l'insensible, le fière. Mais les paroles réconfortantes qu'il disait à Pansy lui semblait fausses même à lui-même. Il avait peur, cette peut sortait de tout les ports de son être et il n'arrivait pas à la canaliser. En vérité il admirait le courage qu'affichait la jeune Weasley, l'homme qu'elle aimait et dont elle attendait un enfant était loin d'elle, a cause de personnes comme son père, et pourtant elle trouvait la force de lui pardonner ses erreurs d'antant et ne flanchait jamais. A l'inverse le comportement de la sang-de-bourbes lui paraissait plus humain plus vulnérable et cela le décevait d'une certaine manière. Cette fille avait toujours incarné l'improbable, une moldu réussissant dans un monde étrangé au sien, et le comportement qu'elle avait depuis qu'il l'avait revu cet été lui était incompréhensible. Sortant de la salle, il entreprit de se diriger vers la salle de son directeur de maison, dans ces moments, seul lui savait le rassurer.

Alors que le jeune blond allait frapper à la porte du bureau il entendit la voix de son professeur, visiblement en pleine conversation.

« Cette gamine progresse de jours en jours et son potentiel ne fait que de s'accroître.

- Elle est ta nièce Severus même si tu ne veux l'accepter , et fait partie d'une des plus grandes familles de Séreninquë, sa puissance ne devrait pas t'étonner car toi même tu n'en manque pas.

- Nous avons était élevé à connaître et contrôler nos pouvoirs, l'interrompit Severus. Cette gamine ne sais rien et pourtant elle possède une puissance phénoménale, elle accomplira de grande chose, je le sens.

- Alors elle aura besoins de ta présence et celle de ta sœur à ses coté plus que jamais. A ce propos tu devras veiller à ça que le jeune homme qui nous écoute à la porte ne répète pas ce qu'il a entendu. »

A ses parole, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et tellement fort qu'elle vient s'écraser contre le mur faisait un bruit sourd.

« Malfoy, dois-je penser que vous ne valez pas mieux que cette fouine de Pettigrew, lança ironiquement le maître des cachots.

- Certainement pas monsieur, disons plutôt que je me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Le jeune homme afficha sur son visage un air angélique qui ne lui allait guère. Cependant il vit sur le visage de son maître des potions que cela marchait et qu'il s'était résigné et acceptait son excuse. Le serpentard se tourna en direction du deuxième locuteur. C'était un homme de l'âge de son professeur, avec de long cheveux blanc comme neige et dégageant une prestance énorme. Il portant pour habit une longue cape à capuche de couleur identique à celle de sa chevelure. Dans la main il tenait une canne en argent forgé.

« Severus nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, Monsieur Malfoy, tachait de garder pour vous ce que vous avez un tourbillon de cape, l'homme disparut.

- Monsieur qu'est ce que cette histoire, je pensais que nous ne pouvions pas transplaner à Poudlard. Et qu'est ce que Seninquë, et vous avez de la famille. Les questions s'accumulaient dans la tête du jeune blond.

-Drago taisez-vous, coupa Severus. Ce que vous avez vu et entendu aujourd'hui est confidentiel et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse subir un sort d'oubliette gardez ça pour vous et n'y pensait plus.

- Bien monsieur, soupira le jeune homme se promettant de faire des recherches dès sa sortit pour percer tout ces mystères. Si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune.

- Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à me dire pour venir en pleine journée me trouver.

-Ce n'est pas important. »

Drago sortit refermant la porte et se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Hermione se réveilla et sentant une présence à ses cotés se levant vivement. Elle vit à ses cotés la silhouette de sa mère endormis. Les souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle s'était laissé aller et se promis à ne plus montrer de signes de faiblesses. Doucement elle se rapprocha de la porte.

« Tu ne comptes même pas me dire au revoir Hermione. La jeune fille sursauta, sa mère s'était assise sur le lit à une vitesse surprenante.

-Désolé je pensais que tu dormais je ne souhaitait pas te réveiller. Comment as tu fais interrogea la brune.

-Pour me déplacer si vite, surprenant n'est ce pas. C'est une des capacité de notre condition, ton oncle t'apprendra à en faire de même c'est prévu. »

La Femme s'approcha doucement et tendrement remis une mèche rebelle de la chevelure de sa fille derrière son oreille.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui me l'apprend, pourquoi est-ce lui, nous ne nous aimons pas et ça depuis ma rentré a Poudlard, il me méprise et cherche à m'humilier constamment.

- Severus c'est forgé une carapace Hermione, il se protège de tout sentiments. En vérité son comportement envers toi se situe plus vers l'admiration et la jalousie. Étant lui même un étudiant brillant il n'a jamais eut ton niveau, et de plus il n'a jamais eut d'amis. Depuis petit nous avons du éviter de nous faire remarquer et ton oncle appliquer la consigne à la lettre, se montrant froid et dictant envers les gens.

- Je peux comprendre maman mais il pourrait faire un effort, se buta la jeune fille.

- On ne change pas les gens Hermione, mais on peut essayer de les influencer je suis sur que tu arriveras à percer son aspect dur.

- j'essaierai maman, car même si je ne l'apprécie pas, j'ai perdu trop de gens important à mes yeux pour risquer d'en perdre d'autre. »

Après avoir embrasser sa mère, la jeune fille prit la direction de la bibliothèque pour continuer sa quête d'information sur ses caractère génétique et héréditaire. Arriver dans la spacieuse pièce, elle fut surprise de trouver une tête blonde plongé dans de gros pavés de livres.

« Malfoy, est-il possible que tu ai décider de remplir ta tête remplit de vide.

- Je dresse le drapeau blanc Granger, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à converser avec toi sur un sujet insignifiant. La jeune fille en resta bouche bée.

- Excuse moi. »

Drago leva pour la première fois les yeux sur Hermione affichant un air interloqué.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit.

- Que je m'excuser de t'avoir agresser sans même essayer de me montrer cordial avec toi.

- Très bien, j'accepte tes excuses Granger » Le Serpentard replongea la tête dans ses livre.

La jeune fille resta un moment debout hésitant entre s'asseoir à coté du jeune homme et à une table à coté.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends, qu'il pleuve, l'ironie percé dans la voix du jeune homme. Assied toi.

- Merci » répondit la jeune fille, lui adressant pour la première fois un discret sourire.

Soudain son sang se glaça dans ses veines en apercevant les titre d'un des livre que lisait Drago.

« Que sais tu sur Sereninquë Malfoy.

- Que c'est une cité antique peuplé d'elfes » Répondit-il absorbé par sa lecture.

Cependant peu à peu la question posé par la jeune fille l'interloqua. Pourquoi cette fille s'interrogeait à la cité, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit celle dont parlait son maîtres des potions et l'homme tout à l'heure. Prenant son souffles, il leva lentement la tête vers les la Gryffondor, il aurait la réponse dans ses yeux. Ses pensées se confirmèrent. Cependant il décida de garder sa pour lui pour le moment.

« Je fais des recherches pour m'avancer pour les aspics, maintenant que je suis renié je ne peux me permettre de ne pas briller. Et toi comment connais tu cette cité, interrogea t-il.

-Pour les même raisons que toi, s'empressa de répondre la brune.

-Bien.

- Je peux t'emprunter un livre.

-Ne te gènes pas. »

Dans un silence paisible les deux jeunes se mirent à travailler. Et tout deux apprécièrent se moment sans cris ni paroles désobligeantes. Quand leur yeux ne leurs permirent plus de distinguer les lettres qui parsemaient les documents qu'ils lisaient, les deux jeune gens décidèrent de rentrer dans leur salle commune.

«Bonne nuit Granger.

- Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

Pénétrant dans sa salle commune après avoir salué de la grosse dame, elle découvrit Ginny et Pansy assoupit sur un divan l'une contre l'autre. Hermione sourit a cette scène. Pansy avait conquit leur cœurs en peu de temps, la personnalité de cette jeune fille peu gâté par la vie avait fini d'avoir raison de sa rancœur. Elle se surprit à émettre une comparaison entre elle et son oncle. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait aussi besoin d'être percé à jour. Hermione avait apprit les apparences était souvent trompeuse, et sa soirée avec Malfoy complétait se ès avoir déposé une fine couverture sur ses deux amies, elle fut prise d'impulsion, elle sortie de la grande salle.

Pansy s'éveilla en sentant le contact de la couverture sur elle et analysa discrètement la scène, Hermione venait d'avoir un geste d'affection envers elle, émut la jeune fille la regarda sortir en cou de vent.

* * *

_**Que dire appart vous demander un salaire ( une reviews) si vous me jugez méritante.**_

_**A Bientôt **_

_**Chaly83**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	11. Chapitre IX

_**Pairing:Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Un fond de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, et un autre couple que vous découvriraient vite **_

_**Genre: Joie, larme, amour, haine, suspens, cette fiction pourraient être classé dans pleins de genres ainsi je vous laisse choisir celui que vous préférez.**_

_**Résumé:Après que Harry soit partie en quête et que Ron se soit complétement rétracté sur lui même, Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et ne peut compter que sur elle-même, une nouvelle partie de sa famille jusqu'à là inexistante et un beau blond.**_

_**Disclamer: Beaucoup de choses appartiennent à notre grande dame J.K Rowlling**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapitre IX: Liens**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Poudlard, 1998**

Malgré la chaleur pesante de ce début de soirée , le château gardait ses courants d'air froids le caractérisant si bien, et laissant imaginer le passage de l'un de ces habitants transparents. Les tableaux discutaient entres eux se rejoignant à certains endroits et Hermione sourit quand le chevalier fou lui fit la révérence. Sortant de sa salle commune et s'excusant auprès de la grosse dame, elle se dirigea vers les bureau de son oncle. Ses pas volant sur les dalles froide, la détermination prônant sur la peur de la réaction de l'homme. Inspirant un grand cou elle tapa à la porte de son bureau espérant l'y trouver encore par cette heure. C'est un grognement qui lui répondit.

« Oui.

- Monsieur, dit-elle d'une petite voix, la détermination ayant fuit à cet instant. Puis-je rentrer.

- Miss, le ton ironique presque amusé perçait dans la voix de Severus. Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure-ci. »

Devant le silence hésitant de la jeune fille, il continua.

« Ne me dites pas que vous prenez en exemple votre jeune ami Potter et comptez me faire un discours sur le rapprochement des maisons. J'espérai que votre brillant cerveau connaissait les limites du genre humain.

-Mais bien sur, murmura la jeune fille pour elle même. A vaincre sans périls on triomphe sans gloire.

- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit de citer Corneille Miss. Devant sont air interrogatif il reprit. Et oui je m'intéresse à la lecture moldu, n'oubliez pas que j'ai étais mangemort et que la bas la devise serait plutôt qu'il faut être proche de son ami, mais encore plus de son ennemie.

-Comment oublier votre sombre passé monsieur. A ce moment la, un sourire digne de Drago Malfoy apparut sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

- Cessez, je ne supporterai pas votre insolence. J'ai du faire des choix pour assurer l'avenir de notre famille.

- Vous avez dit notre, dois-je considérer que vous incluez de dans la petite sotte Miss-je-sais-tout que je suis.

-Considérer ce que vous voulez, j'ai promis à votre mère de faire un effort, ne pensez pas que c'est un élan naturelle de gentillesse de ma part.

- Bien sur monsieur je sais que chacun possède ses limites. Et bien croyez moi ou non, maman ma demandé aussi de faire un effort de mon coté et c'est pour cette raison que je me trouve ici actuellement, sur un cou de tête mes pieds mon porté jusqu'à votre bureau.

- Apparemment votre cerveau n'as pas étais assez brillant pour les stopper.

- C'en est assez, j'ai essayé de faire un effort mais votre ironie sadique est épuisante. Bonne nuit Monsieur. »

D'un mouvement vif la jeune fille pivota, faisant volé ses longs cheveux, et elle ne vit pas dans les yeux de son maître des potions un éclat nostalgique passer. Alors qu'elle allait pousser la lourde porte de bois il décida d'intervenir.

« Attendez… Hermione. Celle-ci lentement se tourna vers lui, l'air songeuse.

-Oui monsieur.

-Ce soir j'ai du travail à préparer pour la rentrée, mais si vous le désirez, venait demain en début d'après midi dans mon bureau et prévoyez de ma réserver une bonne partie de la journée. »

Un sourire fugace apparut sur les lèvres de Severus et il put lire dans les yeux de sa nièce une lueur de remerciement.

« - Bien monsieur.

- Vous êtes la digne fille de votre mère.» Cependant elle n'entendit pas cette dernière phrase étant déjà partie.

Entrant pour la dernière fois de la soirée dans sa salle commune, les yeux d'Hermione mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce, seulement éclairé par la lune qui perçait par la fenêtre, puisque la cheminée ne serait pas allumé avant la rentrée scolaire. Elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Ginny au même endroits. Cependant elle fut choqué d'apercevoir Pansy à la fenêtre une cigarette à la main. Elles avaient un peu parlé de culture moldu mais pas vraiment de ce genre la. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour que la jeune fille connaissent ceci. Cependant la Serpentard pris la parole avant elle.

« Bonsoir Hermione.

- Pansy.

- Je n'en peut plus il faut que je te parle sérieusement. »

La stupeur et la colère d'Hermione retombèrent quand elle aperçu dans les yeux de la jeune filles des larmes perler un air emplit de mélancolie dessiner sur sa bouche un rictus nerveux. Elle s'avança la prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire sa Hermione je ne suis pas digne de votre amitié, depuis le début je vous ment je… Elle fut coupé par la Gryffondor.

- Je viens de comprendre Pansy, mais ne te met pas dans cet état, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Même si tu n'aurais pas dut mentir, je peux comprendre que tu l'ai fait, tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance . »

Un petit rire coincé s'échappa de la bouche de la Serpentard. Et voyant l'air interrogateur de son amie elle dit.

« Ginny à utilisé le même terme tout à l'heure. Reprenant son sérieux, elle continua. Tu sais Hermione avant vous, à part Drago je n'ai jamais vraiment eut d'amis, j'ai toujours dut montrer l'image qu'on attendez de moi. Ma véritable personnalité est celle que vous m'avez donné la chance de vous montrer pendant le mois qui vient de passer. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du prétendre être amnésique mais m'aurais tu donner une chance si je ne l'avait pas prétendu.

- Je dois reconnaître que je ne pense pas, d'ailleurs si tu m'avais avoué ne pas être amnésique rien qu'hier je pense que je t'en aurait voulu. Cependant des circonstances font que dans la vie il faut savoir poser les armes de temps en temps et essayer d'être un peu plus tolérante. Donc pour l'instant n'en parlons plus. Si tu le désires tu peux dormir avec nous.

- Merci Hermione, merci beaucoup de me pardonner. Et encore merci pour ta proposition de logement mais je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, Drago doit m'attendre. »

- Bonne nuit Pansy, et au faite, demain nous aurons une petite conversation toi et moi sur les méfaits de la nicotine. »

Les deux jeune filles se sourirent et Hermione prit Pansy une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec tendresse. Celle-ci savoura cette marque d'affection, et murmurant un petit « merci » sortit de la salle.

La brune s'assit un moment sur un des fauteuil, prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras, le caresser lui procurait toujours un calme fou. L'aveu de la serpentard l'avait un peu plus bousculé que ce qu'elle avait laissé paraitre, mais elle comprenait vraiment cette envie qu'avais eut son amie de prendre un nouveau départ. Se levant, elle se rapprocha du divan ou dormait Ginny et lui lançant un sort de lévitation l'amena avec elle dans leur chambre.

Pansy retrouva Drago l'attendant comme prévu plongé dans un livre et assit sur un fauteuil vert et argent , couleur qui recouvrait la salle entre lui donnant un air plus froid que les Gryffonfor. Cependant pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu changer de salle, car celle-ci était sa deuxième maison, la ou les doloris et les peurs ne passaient pas.

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre Miss Parkinson.

- M'imposeriez vous un couvre feu Monsieur Malfoy.

- Si vous continuez de rentrer à cette heure-ci je pense que vous y aurez droit. »

La jeune fille attrapa un coussin et fit semblant de le menacer avec.

« Attention Monsieur Malfoy on ne rigole pas avec moi.

- Paix Pansy, je sors le drapeau blancs. » Les deux jeunes gens avait toujours apprécié ce dicton moldu. Le blond leva les mains en signe de soumission. Riant la jeune fille s'assit sur ses genoux, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je leur ai tout raconté Drago, elles ont la bontés de ne pas m'en vouloir.

- Il faut croire que Ginny est arrivé a calmer la sang-de-bourbes.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Drago, on dirait ton père. De plus elles n'ont même pas eut le temps d'en parler entre elles.

- Si tu le dis. »

Le jeune homme attrapa Pansy par la taille et la souleva telle une plume. La portant en direction des dortoirs.

« Tu as grossi Pansy, la vie en château ne te réussi pas. Allez au lit. Pour toute réponse il eu le droit à un cou sur la tête. Aïe »

C'est une Hermione sereine qui passe la porte du bureau de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci l'attendait visiblement, assit sur son bureau. Dès qu'elle entra il se leva et prit la direction de la sortit.

« Suivez-moi M… Hermione. » Même si il avait prononcé son prénom, son ton n'admettait aucun commentaire.

C'est ce que fit la jeune fille. Passant dans les couloirs si familier elle arriva bientôt à la grande porte d'entrée. Devant le regard curieux que lui lança sa nièce, Severus lui fit signe de ne rien dire et pris la direction de la forêt interdite. Très vite de la broussaille pris la place du petit chemin, et le maître des potions dut à l'aide de sa baguette leur tracer un chemin pour éviter de s'écorcher. Hermione ne cherchait même pas à comprendre on son professeur l'amener et le suivait sans broncher n'étant pas déranger par le silence qui régnait entre eux.

Au bout de quasiment une heure quand la jeune fille commença à sentir les premiers signes de fatigue et à s'interroger sur cette partie de la forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas, bien que pourtant elle en connaisse beaucoup de recoins sombre. La voix de l'homme la fit redescendre sur terre.

« Vous allez devoir vous accrochez à moi a partir de maintenant nous ne pouvons plus marcher.

- Ou allons nous Monsieur.

- Vous êtes resté silencieuse jusqu'à présent, continuez. »

La jeune fille le pris au mot et sera son professeur, s'agrippant à lui.

Drago, Ginny et Pansy était assis à la bibliothèque, savourant de pouvoir chahuter sans avoir à craindre la réaction de Mme Pince, tels de jeunes enfants. Hermione étant sortit, la serpentard avait proposé à ses deux amis de passer la journée ensemble ce que tout deux avaient acceptés.

« Et si nous allions faire un petit tour par la cuisine, je meurs d'envie de manger de la tarte avec de la glace au potiron dessus.

- Ginny tu es un gouffre je suis sûre qu'as toi toute seule tu occupes au moins trois elfes de maisons. Mais vu que je suis d'humeur généreuse je vais te chercher ça, attendez moi la.

- Merci Pansy tu es un amour. »

La jeune Serpentard sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas léger ce que Drago apprécia, soulagé de la voir ainsi.

« Ah, les caprices d'une femme enceinte.

- Oui c'est le quotidien de.. » Ginny ne finit pas sa phrase jetant un regard paniqué à Drago, bien qu'elle l'appréciai elle ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance et une nouvelle comme ça pouvait être dangereuse. Le jeune homme aperçut la lueur de peur dans les yeux de rouquine.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis peut être qu'une fouine bondissante, mais j'ai choisis mon camp et je compte bien y rester, cette nouvelle reste entre toi et moi.

- Merci Drago. répondit-elle d'une voix douce de la Gryffondor, lui adressant un regard reconnaissant. Je peux te demander comment tu l'as appris.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, tu apprendras que garder sa mains sur son ventre c'est assez flagrant comme signe. Bon allons rejoindre Pansy, il faut vous nourrir tout les deux. »

Ginny sut à cet instant qu'un lien c'était créer entre eux. Ils retrouvèrent la Serpentard les mains pleines au détour d'un couloir. Ginny lui pris des mains la tarte à la mélasse en mordant un grand bout. tous trois finirent l'après midi dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la majorité l'ayant emporté sur la raison de la rousse.

* * *

Alors à votre avis, que monre notre cher professeur Rogue à Hermione,j'attendsd vos hypothèse, etespèree de toutcœurr arriver au moins a 50 reviews, ce qui permettrait de me faire passer de cap de ficintéressantee, a fic suivit!

Chaly83


	12. Chapitre X

_**Pairing:Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Un fond de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, et un autre couple que vous découvriraient vite **_

_**Genre: Joie, larme, amour, haine, suspens, cette fiction pourraient être classé dans pleins de genres ainsi je vous laisse choisir celui que vous préférez.**_

_**Résumé: Après qu'Harry soit partie en quête et que Ron se soit complètement rétracté sur lui même, Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et ne peut compter que sur elle-même, une nouvelle partie de sa famille jusqu'à là inexistante et un beau blond.**_

_**Disclamer: Beaucoup de choses appartiennent à notre grande dame J.K Rowllings**_

_**Chapitre X: Initiation.**_

**Quelque part dans le monde.**

La secousse habituelle que ressentit Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle était bien arrivée à destination, bien que la sensation du transplanage ne soit pas spécialement agréable, elle ne se lasser jamais de ce moyen de transport qui lui permettait de découvrir un nouvel endroit. A ce moment la, son coté petite fille friande de surprise refaisait surface, la mettant dans un état quasiment euphorique. Lâchant la texture rêche qu'elle tenait à la main, elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder autours d'elle qu'elle entendit son professeur lui lancer un sort d'aveuglement. Toute suite son coté prudent et méfiant acquis grâce à ses exercices d'apprentissage avec celui qui venait de lui jeter un sort refirent surface.

« A quoi jouez-vous, grogna t-elle.

- N'ayez crainte Miss, ceci n'est que la première partie de votre épreuve. Je vais vous laisser ici, est uniquement aidé de vos sens vous allez devoir me retrouver, si vous réussissez nous passerons à la prochaine.

- Et si j'échoue. »

Mais elle n'obtient pour seule réponse que l'écho de sa voix. Analysant la situation, son cerveau se mit à cogiter cherchant quoi faire. Cependant jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais réussi ce genre d'exercice les yeux bandés et il le savait. Elle sentit en elle un vague de colère exploser sur les parois de son être intérieur. Peu à peu elle se força à faire disparaître cette sensation, son coté élève studieuse appréciant cette initiative. Après tous si il faisait ceci c'est qu'il l'en pensait capable. Tout d'abord elle se remémora ce que celui-ci lui avait appris. Il fallait commencer par s'asseoir par terre pour ne pas avoir en plus un problème de stabilité à gérer. Installer sur la terre sec et froide elle ferma les yeux mesurant son pouls, le ralentissant. Comme lui avait dit Rogue la semaine précédente, la perte d'un sens permettait de renforcer les autres. Quand elle jugea être suffisamment calme elle fit une première tentative.

Bientôt elle fit plus attention au bruit de son pouls presque absent. Elle commença par humer l'air. Durant ses cours pratiques elle avait apprit à reconnaître l'odeur que dégager les plantes les plus connu, car comme son professeur lui avait dit, chaque plante avait ses caractéristiques et son milieu naturel.

Quand elle reconnut l'odeur elle, su ou elle se trouvait, l'odeur de bruyère qui flottait partout lui permettait de deviner la lande se dessiner non loin d'elle, elle reconnut aussi l'odeur de chêne, d'hêtre. Elle se trouvait dans la forêt de Brocéliande.

Ayant trouvé le lieu, elle se mit à chercher son professeur. Il y avait très peu de bruit aux alentours, ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle se trouvait au cœur de la forêt. Se rappelant c'est cours de science durant sa petite enfance, elle se mit à séparer les différents sons qu'elle entendait. Non loin d'elle un petit animal, probablement un lapin était à l'affût, guettant un potentiel prédateur. Un peu plus loin, le prédateur en question se terrait dans la lande épaisse. Ceci lui rappela un proverbe qu'elle appréciait. _Soyez sobre, veillez. Votre partie adverse, le diable tel un lion rugissant rode, cherchant qui dévorer._

Se concentrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle commença à entendre un pouls un peu plus lent, appartenant à quelque chose de plus gros. Évitant consciencieusement les obstacles qui se dressait devant elle, elle s'approchait de doucement de la provenance du son, sans crainte, aucune grosse bête connu habitant ces bois. D'un mouvement bref et rapide, elle s'élança sur une branche qui lui parut peu haute. Un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur ces lèvres quand elle ressentit la texture rêche sur ses doigts. Lâchant la cape de son professeur, elle reconnut sa voix.

« Et bien bravo Miss, il se pourrait que nous puissions obtenir quelque chose de vous.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur. »

Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joue et elle ne vit pas un rapide sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son oncle. Celui-ci lui enleva son bandeau, la jeune fille eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle se trouvait à plus de dix mètre de haut, et elle prit sur elle-même pour ne pas tomber.

« Se pourrait-il que vous, Miss-parfaite ayez peur du vide.

- Chaque petite imperfection nous rend un peu plus parfait à notre manière.

- Que vous voila philosophe. Votre mère faisait pareil à votre âge.

- Il faut croire qu'elle m'a quand même transmit certains gènes.

- Vous lui ressemblez bien plus que vous n'imaginait Hermione. »

Elle ne su si s'était le faite qui l'appel par son prénom, ou le ton qui l'employait, mais cette phrases mis la jeune fille mal à l'aise, triste pour l'homme qui pendant des années avait du se séparer de sa sœur pour le bien de tous. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Qu'elle est la seconde partie Professeur.

- Je pense que vous l'avez déjà réussi. Où nous trouvons nous, questionna t-il.

- Brocéliande.

- Je vais finir par être fière de vous. Cependant n'espérer pas trop. Bien que savez-vous sur cette forêt.

- Pour ce que l'on sait, c'est ici que son apparut les premiers signes distincts de magie. On prétend que Merlin, qui était un homme normal s'éprit d'une fée des bois, et que cet amours étant impossible, elle se suicida procédant a un ancien rituel transmettant ses pouvoirs à sont grand amours. Cependant au fil des ans, ces pouvoirs on muter, ne reconnaissant pas les gènes adéquats chez l'homme. Celui-ci vieillissant et n'arrivant plus à les contrôler totalement eut l'idée d'utiliser un bout d'hêtre pour canaliser sa magie, car ceux-ci on la propriété de modérer les flux qu'il émanait. Quand il se trouva plus vieux, il transmit ses pouvoirs au deuxième plus grand amour de sa vie, Viviane. Nous descendons tous de sa lignée. Cette forêt et connut pour recenser plus de présence magique que n'importe quel lieu sur terre, on prétend que Poudlard ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

- Très bien Miss, une fois de plus votre culture est présente. Âpres m'avoir dit ça je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous amène ici. »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« C'est ici que se trouve Séréninquë.

Dans la salle commune se Serpentard, Drago Ginny et Pansy commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il était advenu de leur amie. Arriver presque à la tomber de la nuit ils se mirent en quête du professeur MacGonagall. Ce trio fort étonnant aurait pu surprendre n'importe qui, tant par leur différence physique morale, seule l'inquiétude perçant leur prunelle pouvait être utilisé comme signe de rapprochement.

Aux détours d'un couloir, le Serpentard se figea. Jetant un signe de tête en direction d'une silhouette qui se dessinait un peu plus loin devant. Il chuchota à ses compagnes.

« C'est la mère d'Hermione.

-Une moldu dans Poudlard, s'interrogea Pansy. »

Drago se mordit les lèvres et Ginny baissa la tête, Pansy n'était pas au courant de la véritable identité d'Hermione.

« Nous ne pouvons pas t'en parler à la place d'Hermione, Pans' attend qu'elle revienne pour lui poser tes questions. Pour l'instant ne restons pas derrière, demandons lui si elle sait quelque chose.

- Madame, l'interpella Ginny. »

La femme ralentit et tout trois ne purent qu'admirer la perfection de ses traits. Elle commença par jeter un regard interrogateur à leur trio improbable, puis une illumination sembla traverser son regard, et un sourire apparut sur ses yeux.

« Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens.

- Madame, reprit Ginny, savez-vous ou se trouve Hermione, elle est partit depuis un long moment et nous n'avons pas de nouvelles.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, elle est entre des mains sures. J'allais vers la salle sur demande pour m'entraîner, souhaiteriez vous m'accompagner. »

Les trois jeunes gens, subjuguer ne purent qu'accepter. Seule Ginny prit le temps de s'interroger sur cette femme et sur les raisons qui lui avait permit de connaître la salle sur demande.

Après être passé trois fois devant l'endroit approprié, la porte apparut. Sous les yeux ébahis des trois élèves, une salle d'arts martiaux, comprenant un ring apparut.

« Impressionnant n'est-ce pas. »

Enlevant sa cape, la femme leur apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Elle portait une combinaison en coton noire, lui seyant à merveille. Avant que Drago n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux, elle se trouva dans le ring.

« Comment, murmura Pansy.

- Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir jeune fille. Maintenant asseyez-vous et regardez. »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, une silhouette qu'ils n'avaient pas aperçue se leva. Enlevant le capuchon qui recouvrait son visage, Drago reconnut l'homme qu'il avait vu quelques jours plutôt en compagnie de son professeur.

« Tu es en retard Renabelle.

-Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

Ce qui suivit, ils ne purent le décrire, la femme devant eux se mouvant avec grâce attaqua l'homme. S'en suivit une longue bataille, uniquement physique, les coups pleuvant.

Au bout de plus de deux heures de combat. Ils s'arrêtèrent, légèrement essoufflé.

« Un de vous voudrez essayer. Pourquoi pas vous Miss Parkinson.

- Volontiers Madame, par ces temps nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rechigner à la tache. »

Se levant elle s'approcha du ring d'un pas souple. Enjambant les cordes elle se retrouva face au deux adultes.

« Et maintenant que dois-je faire.

- Vous allez commencer pas essayer de contrer mes coups.

- Bien madame.

- Appelez-moi Renabelle, madame je trouve que ça fait trop formel. »

Doucement la femme commença à attaquer la jeune fille. Elle fit surprit par la vitesse de réaction de celle-ci se mit à accentuer les coups. Au bout d'une demi-heure, épuisé la Serpentard déclara forfait.

« Votre capacité de réaction est étonnante jeune fille.

-Disons que vivre entouré de Mangemort pervers encourage à savoir se défendre.

- Et vous avez apprit ça toute seule.

- Oui Madame.

- Impressionnant. Si vous le désirez, vous pourrez continuer à venir vous entraîner avec moi toutes les semaines à la même heure, un tel potentiel ne peut être que plus exploité.

- Volontiers. Merci. »

La femme se tourna en direction de Drago et Ginny. Et détailla le visage des deux jeunes gens, le jeune Malfoy semblait serein et même fière de Pansy. Quand à la jeune Weasley, elle semblait plutôt inquiète et baissait les yeux comme si elle souhaitait se faire oublier.

« Monsieur Malfoy peut être.

- Vous savez qui je suis.

- Votre identité n'est un secret pour personne dans ce château. Faisant fit des banalités, commençons »

Faisant place à la parole, la femme attaqua le jeune homme un peu plus durement que pour son amie. Celui-ci lui répondit ne la surprenant qu'a moitié. N'ayant cependant pas aussi gracieux que Renabelle, Drago parvenait à la contrer facilement et parfois même a lui rendre les coups qu'elle portait. Au bout de plus d'une heure il décida a contre cœur de déclarer forfait à son tout.

« Bravo, il faut croire que Miss Parkinson n'est pas la seule à s'entraîner.

- Tout futur Mangemort à droit a un enseignement de corps a corps, il faut ce qu'il faut pour réussir.

- Vous réussissez tout ce que vous entreprenez

-Quand je me mets à cœur perdu dans l'ouvrage oui.

- Voila qui est bien. Sur ce, jeunes gens vous pouvez disposez.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qui s'étendait sous les yeux d'Hermione, d'immense colonne de marbre blanc entourait la cité et semblaient monter jusqu'au ciel donnant un coté majestueux et inaccessible aux grands bâtiments qu'elles entouraient, tels des remparts. Le soleil couchant inondé de lumière rosé les grands hêtres et fleurs peuplant les jardins suspendu.

Les bâtiments, d'une architecture fine et recherchée étaient à couper le souffle. Un long chemin de pavé doré menait à ce paysage enchanteur.

« Séréninquë, murmura Hermione. La cité de la paix blanche. »

Et voila, quelques review?

Bisous à tous, Chaly83


	13. Chapitre XI

_**Pairing:Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Un fond de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, et un autre couple que vous découvrirez vite **_

_**Genre: Joie, larme, amour, haine, suspens, cette fiction pourraient être classé dans pleins de genres ainsi je vous laisse choisir celui que vous préférez.**_

_**Résumé: Après qu'Harry soit partie en quête et que Ron se soit complètement rétracté sur lui même, Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et ne peut compter que sur elle-même, une nouvelle partie de sa famille jusqu'à là inexistante et un beau blond.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre XI: Douce lueur.**_

* * *

"Il n'y a que les esprits légers pour ne pas juger sur les apparences. Le vrai mystère du monde est le visible, et non l'invisible"

(Oscar Wilde)

********

Severus jeta un rapide cou d'œil en direction de sa nièce, qui laissait transparaître sur ses lèvres d'une couleur vermeille un sourire béat d'admiration. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, lui-même ne cessait d'apprécier les formes harmonieuses, d'une pureté incroyable qui se dressaient devant ses deux opales violettes. Aujourd'hui la jeune fille l'avait rendu fière, elle avait réussi une épreuve qui aurait nécessité plusieurs mois de préparations de plus. Elle avait réussi ce que de jeunes elfes n'auraient eux même réussi qu'en plusieurs années. Bien sur, une fois de plus la puissance de leur famille ressortait. Lentement les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille reprirent un air normal. Elle les leva vers son oncle.

« - Elle n'est pas pareil que dans le livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque.

- Vous seriez surprise du nombre d'erreur que l'on trouve dans les livres Miss. »

Il dissimula un léger sourire en voyant apparaître un air boudeur sur les lèvres de son élève. Après tout, tous ce qu'elle avait appris sur le monde magique venait en grande partie des ses précieux livres.

« - Suivez moi, il y a des gens qui voudraient vous rencontrer. »

Il put apercevoir un air horrifié sur le visage d'Hermione, cependant elle se ressaisit vite, lui lançant un regard de défie. Dans un tourbillon de cape noir il commence à avancer sur les pavés d'or.

« - On pourrait se croire dans le Magicien d'oz, murmura la Gryffondor.

- Nous ne rencontrerons ni épouvantail, ni lion et je ne trouve guère de ressemblance entre vous et la sorcière. »

Une fois de plus, elle fut soufflée de la culture de son professeur. Lui, qui pourtant avait souvent donné l'impression de dédaigner toute forme intellectuelle moldu en connaissait pourtant autant qu'elle. Mais après tout, ne fallait-il pas ne jamais juger un livre à sa couverture, les pavés aux pages déchiré, corné voir taché étaient souvent ceux qui recelaient le plus de document précieux et important. Continuant leur progressions sur le chemin, ils finirent pas arriver a l'entrée de la cité, ou deux sentinelles aux visages sévères montaient la garde.

« - Severus, saluèrent-ils.

- Findecàno, Amras. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, mais le maître des potions se rendit compte du trouble de la jeune fille.

« Qu'y à t-il Miss.

- Je pensais que la cité était désormais assez protégée, je ne pensais pas y trouver des gardes.

- Ce n'est qu'une sécurité supplémentaire, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que ce qui c'est passé il y a des années se reproduise, comme dirai les moldu mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, on ne pouvait pas reprocher aux habitants de continuer d'être prudent. Continuant d'avancer, le maître des potions continua de se faire saluer par divers habitants de la cité, et il put voir leurs regards interrogateurs de poser sur sa nièce. Ils continuèrent leur progression en direction d'une petite ruelle et entrèrent dans un des bâtiments s'y dressant.

« Severus, mon ami. »

La voix grave et ferme fit sursauter la jeune fille alors que son professeur de potions se retournait vers l'endroit d'elle provenait un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Elrohir comment vas-tu. »

Entendant le nom de leur interlocuteur, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de blanchir. Voila à peine quelques semaines qu'elle se savait elfe, elle avait déjà le privilège de rencontrer le roi de la cité antique que tout le monde pensait disparut. De plus le privilège de le rencontrer en tête à tête ne devait pas être souvent accordé. Ainsi elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle place avait sa famille pour qu'elle ai droit à sa privilège.

« Hermione. Vous êtes encore plus belle que votre mère. Et on m'a rapporté que vous étiez autant voir plus intelligente que votre oncle. Excuse-moi de te le dire Severus.

- Notre Miss-je-sais tout n'as pas besoins d'avoir autant de compliments, elle à déjà la grosse plus grosse que les citrouilles de Hagrid.

-Je préfère avoir la tête grosse et pleine plutôt que vide et recouverte de cheveux qui n'ont pas connu le shampoing comme c'est le cas pour notre cher maître des potions. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, même si le maître des cachots affichait plus un rictus sur ses lèvres qu'un sourire.

« Et en plus elle à ce caractère qui nous ai propre.

- Le même que celui de Renabelle, est encore des fois je me demande s'il n'est pas pire encore. Cette petite à la faculté d'être d'une insolence monstre. » Soupira Severus.

Finalement Hermione, faisant fit des convenances qu'elle pensait être justifié face à un roi -tel que de se taire- lui demanda.

« Excusez moi majesté, mais que faisant nous dans un endroit, qui bien que très beau n'est de toute évidence pas votre palais.

- Il se trouve que j'ai jugé qu'il serait sans doute moins intimident pour vous de vous retrouver ici pour vous rencontrer. De plus la discrétion n'est pas plus mal.

- Je comprends, cependant pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que nous faisons ici.

- Nous venons ici comme émissaire du monde sorcier Miss Granger. Je suis le représentant de l'Ordre du Phénix qui est chargé de tenir informé de nos actions et manœuvre le roi.

- Qui de mieux qu'un elfe pour tenir informé les elfes. » Sourit Hermione sarcastiquement.

La jeune fille se permit discrètement de détailler l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Grand, mince, possédant un charisme qui aurait put paraître détonnant dans un autre lieu mais qui ici semblait en symbiose avec les lieux. Il possédait lui aussi de Grande opale violette, mais tirant légèrement vers le bordeaux. Ses traits, sans être aussi parfait que ce de sa mère étaient d'une régularité étonnante. Tout à cou Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Qui êtes vous.

- Tu es bien la fille de ta mère. » Il passa au tutoiement, sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. « Comme tu as pu le remarquer j'ai aussi les yeux violets. Je suis votre cousin. Bien si nous allions nous rafraîchir, un buffet est dressé dans une salle arrière. Ensuite, nous nous entretiendrons sur cette satanée guerre. »

Drago et Pansy se rendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour venir chercher Ginny afin de se rendre dîner, il la trouvèrent plongé dans _La défense magique appliqué et son usage contre les forces du mal_. C'est Pansy qui prit la parole décidée à l'y en sortir.

« Je te rappel Ginny que Poudlard et sensé être un des lieux les plus sur d'Angleterre.

- Pourtant il me semble que l'année dernière des Mangemorts on put y pénétrer. Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents. »

Aucuns des deux Serpentard ne trouvère rien à rétorquer. Cependant la Gryffondor leur adressa un sourire, et posant le pavé, se dirigea vers eux.

« Allons manger, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour une patacitrouille. Au faite j'espère que Rogue va finir par nous ramener Hermione et en un seul morceau sinon je jure de le transformer en nargole

- Ou alors tu pourrais lui lancer un de tes magnifiques chauves-furies, Drago n'as plus jamais été le même après celui que tu lui as lancé.

- Pansy ! » Même si le jeune homme dit cela d'un ton menaçant, l'éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux fit rirent les deux jeunes filles.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'est une Hermione exténué et recouverte de boue qui passa la porte de la grande salle qui était à présent vide. Elle ne trouva pas Ginny dans sa salle commune ce qui l'inquiéta. Espérant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, elle prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentard, progressant dans l'obscurité, à la lueur d'un lumos s'échappant de sa baguette. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle la découvrit allonger dans un des fauteuils la tête poser sur les genoux de Pansy qui elle était appuyé sur Drago. A eux trois il former un tout, S'opposant autant par leur caractère que leur apparence. Ginny la rousse au caractère de feu. Pansy la brune généreuse. Et Drago le blond semblable a un ange déchu. N'ayant pas le cœur à les réveiller. Elle lança un accio, et une grosse couverture lévita jusqu'à elle. La Gryffondor s'en saisit et la place délicatement sur ses amis. Bien que le jeune Malfoy n'en fasse pas réellement parti. Elle-même se mit sur un fauteuil en face, se promettant de se reposer quelques minutes avant d'aller de coucher dans son dortoir.

Drago fut le premier à se réveiller, et si la position dont lui, Pansy et la jeune Weasley se tenaient ne l'étonna pas. Il fut en revanche surpris de retrouver Granger sur un fauteuil face à eux. Il ne put que remarquer l'état dans lequel elle se trouver, pleine de boue, de multiples écorchures recouvrant son corps et sur ses lèvres apparaissaient un peu de sang séché. Cependant elle semblait dormir paisiblement et il n'eut pas le cœur à la réveiller à l'aide d'une de ces piques sarcastiques. Se dégageant délicatement de Pansy il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune Gryffondor levant sa main il l'approcha doucement de son visage.

« _Curo._ »

Le sort eut l'effet désiré et la Gryffondor se trouva guérit, cependant la lumière que le sort avait provoqué la réveilla. Par réflexe elle ouvrit de grands yeux pour se retrouver face à face au blond. Il put lire de la surprise dans ses magnifiques yeux si spéciaux. Pour l'empêcher de parler fort, il lui montra d'un signe de tête Pansy et Ginny, toujours endormit.

« Elles tenaient absolument à attendre ton retours, ne croit pas que c'était aussi mon cas, je ne souhaitais juste pas laisser Pansy et la petite Weasley seule, au cas où. »

Le ton qu'il avait pris et la manière dont sa tête était baissé vers elle pour chuchoter ce qu'il venait de dire la fit frissonner. Frisson qu'elle masqua vite par un bâillement.

« Que tu es distingué Granger une vrai paysanne. En plus d'avoir les manières tu en as l'apparence.

- Merci de garder tes remarques acerbes pour toi, et de te pousser je voudrai me lever. »

Il réagit brusquement se rendant compte de la manière dont il se tenait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Malfoy restait inexorablement Malfoy. Calmement elle se dirigea vers le tableau pour sortir. Cependant avant de quitter la pièce elle se retourna vers le blond un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« Merci pour le sort de guérison la fouine. »

S'asseyant à la place où se trouvait la brune auparavant, Drago mit sa tête dans des mains. Il savait qu'il se comportait méchamment et parfois d'une manière identique à celle de son géniteur. Néanmoins, la brune avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Une voix le sortit hors de ces pensées.

« Drago tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme ça avec elle. Tu juges ce que tu ne connais pas, on dirait ton père. »

Une fois de plus Pansy réussissait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je sais Pans', mais c'est plus fort que moi quand je suis avec elle je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Elle m'horripile avec ces airs de Miss parfaite. Elle réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend, elle à des amis, une mère formidable qui se bat pour elle, alors que moi…

-Alors c'est ça le problème Drago, tu es jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Oh que si tu l'es. Mais Drago dis moi, sais tu réellement de ce qu'il en ai de sa vie avant de te comporter ainsi. Elle à perdu ses parents adoptifs, de ces deux meilleurs amis, un risque sa vie tout les jours, l'autre et en dépression. De plus elle vient d'apprendre que ce sur quoi elle pensait baser sa vie n'est en faite qu'illusion et mensonge. Tu me déçois Drago.

- Pans'… »

La manière dont il gémit son nom fit soupirer Pansy, il était bien trop adorable pour qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir.

- Bon Dray, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas essayer de te fier un peu moins au contenant et un peu plus au contenu. Je ne veux plus t'entendre lui dire de chose désagréable ou je peux te jurer que même les Mangemorts seront d'innocentes petites créatures face à moi.

- Bien. »

Un bruit fit sursauter les deux amis. Un léger ronflement s'échapper de la bouche de Ginny. Drago se leva et avec tendresse prit la jeune Gryffondor dans ses bras. Au fil des semaines il s'était attaché à elle et à son caractère de feu. Le fait de la savoir enceinte et fragile renforçait son coté protecteur. De plus elle lui avait tendu la main et le considérait maintenant comme un des leur, et pour ce geste il ne pouvait que l'en remerciait, elle, la fiancé du Survivant. Si seulement Granger pouvait être un peu plus comme elle. Moins intolérante. Le jeune homme se ressaisit vite, se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus ces pensées se dirigeaient vers sa Gryffondor détesté.

« Pansy aide moi je l'emmène dans un lit de notre dortoir, je pense que ca fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas pu dormir paisiblement.

- Laisse Drago je m'en occupe, vas plutôt essayer de retrouver Hermione et expliquait vous une bonne fois pour toute.

- D'accord, merci. »

La reposant sur le fauteuil, il prit la direction de la sortie, entendant avant de la franchir sa meilleure amie lancer un sort de lévitation. Il la trouva comme il s'en doutait à la bibliothèque. Ses cheveux ruisselait encore, preuve qu'elle sortait de la douche et il émanait une douce odeur de vanille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre qu'elle lisait _Les forces du mal dépassé_es.

Il ne put qu'admirer sa capacité à rester travailleuse, malgré les événements.

« Si c'est pour encore m'insulter tu peux disposer Malfoy tu peux disposer j'y arrive toute seule.

- Et pourquoi t'auto insultes tu.

-Parce que malgré mais effort, je suis inutile dans cette guerre.

- Je ne pense pas qu'apprendre des sorts de défenses et d'attaque soit inutile, lors de la grande bataille tu pourrais très bien sauver des vies.

- Peut être mais je ne suis qu'un grain de sable dans le désert.

- Tu préférais être à la place de saint Potter et de devoir toi-même tuer le seigneur noir. Je ne trouve pas sa place très envisageable. Concentre toi plutôt sur ce que tu sais faire, apprendre.

- Insinues-tu que je ne sais faire que ça.

- Non que c'est une des choses pour laquelle tu es très doué.

-Oh » Les joues de la jeune fille s'embrasèrent sous le compliment. Pourtant elle se ressaisit vite.

« Que veux-tu.

- M'excuser.

- De quoi je pensais que Monsieur était la perfection incarnée. »

Essayant de rester calme. Drago serra les jointures de ces doigts par précaution.

« Je suis loin d'être parfait Granger, je le sais.

- C'est déjà ca.

-Bon puis-je continuer ou pas.

- Vas-y tu es libre de faire tes propres choix.

- Merci bien Granger. Je tiens donc à m'excuser pour le comportement désagréable que j'ai eu envers toi depuis le début des vacances, car malgré que j'assume aujourd'hui ne pas vouloir faire partie des Mangemorts, je me rends compte que parfois je me conduis comme eux envers toi et qu'il est possible que mes propos te blesse. Jusqu' à présent je pensais que ta vie était parfaite et pleinement heureuse, je t'en jalousais. Seulement Pansy m'a parlé de ce qui t'étais arrive. Et je me rends compte que ta vie n'as rien à m'envier. Ainsi je te le demande encore une fois Granger. Pardonne-moi. »

Finissant sa tirade il plongeât ses deux opales d'acier dans celle de son interlocutrice. Il y vit différentes émotions y passer, d'abord de l'étonnement pour en arriver à de la surprise. De l'incompréhension pour en arriver à une sorte de …. Bienveillance.

- J'accepte tes excuses Malfoy.

- Merci. » Il sembla hésiter. « Puis-je me joindre à toi pour dans tes recherches.

- Oui ça serait volontiers, on n'est jamais de trop pour étudier. »

Il saisit un livre dans la pile et s'assit à ses cotés. Ils restèrent la à étudier de nombreuses heures. Savourant secrètement cette paix qu'ils n'espéraient, pas éphémères.

Le matin de la rentrée. Les jeunes gens étaient tout les quatre dans la salle sur demande qui ce jour la possédait un piano ainsi que de confortable sofa de couleur vert et or. Hermione avait amené sa guitare, et elle en jouait avec Drago au piano comme accompagnement. Les deux autres jeunes filles admiraient le duo qu'ils formaient le trouvant parfaitement en symbiose.

Hermione tout en grattant ses cordes songeait aux événements qui s'étaient passé depuis qu'elle avait accepté les excuses du Serpentard. Même s'ils n'étaient pas devenu aussi proche que lui et Pansy, ou elle et Ginny, ils appréciaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Lui trouvant une oreille à qui parler, elle pouvant penser à autre chose en sa présence, car il possédait un caractère assez gai, bien que parfois un peu cynique et elle trouvait en lui quelques ressemblances avec Harry.

De plus le quatuor qu'ils formaient n'avait à présent presque aucuns secret cache les uns pour les autres. Car quand Hermione et Drago avaient fais la paix, ils avaient décidé de tout se dire pour éviter tout conflit éventuel. De plus Hermione avait appris que finalement Ron avait fini par rejoindre Harry dans sa quête. Hermione avait d'abord commençait par exploser, révélant un état de rage profond de se voir mise de coté, pour finalement éclater en sanglots. Ses trois amis la consolant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, même si Ginny n'en menait pas large non plus.

La journée passa trop vite pour certains pas assez pour d'autres. Le soir, au moment d'entrer dans la grande salle, ils s'arrêtèrent, ils avaient décide de continuer à se voir, de ne pas s'en cacher, se moquant de ce que diraient les élèves. Ils poussèrent la porte ensemble, et avec un léger soulagement remarquèrent que la salle était presque vide. Rapidement ils se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives. Peu à peu les élèves firent leur entrer, Hermione et Ginny saluait jovialement leur compatriote Gryffondor, alors que les deux Serpentard se voyaient envoyer des regards mauvais de la plupart des personnes assis à la table des vers et argent.

Puis lentement les premières années commencèrent à faire leur entrée. Hermione se rappela à quel point sa première rentré l'avait stressé, elle sourit d'amusement quand elle en vit certains montrer le plafond magique du doigt. Âpres l'habituelle chanson du Choixpeau magique la répartition commença.

Susan Aldsmith fut envoyé après mure réflexion du Choixpeau a Poufsoufle.

Hermione en profita pour détailler le corps professoral. Il restait le même, seule la place du professeur Dumbledore était resté vacante en son honneur, le Professeur MacGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, ayant préféré se mettre à coté. Alors que le dernier élève, Elfric Zograf était envoyé a Serpentard, ses yeux tombèrent sur le nouveau professeur de combats contre les forces du mal, la laissant bouche bée.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Et non! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, plutôt une supplication envers les lecteurs. **

**Vous savez si on publie sur ce site c'est pour vous faire partager notre passion, hors très peu d'entre vous s'arrête pour nous laisser des commentaires. **

**Pourtant bon ou mauvais nous prenons tout afin de pouvoir si c'est nécessaire revoir certaines choses ect.**

**Depuis que je suis sur ce site j'ai vu beaucoup d'auteurs arrêter leur histoires et je ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais maintenant si, ce peu de reviews nous fais douter de nos capacité, alors je vous le demande.**

**POUR LE BIEN DE LA SANTE MENTALE DE L'AUTEUR REVIEWER!!**

**J'attends arriver à 80 reviews pour poster la suite.  
**

**Chaly83**


	15. Chapitre XII

_**Pairing:Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Un fond de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, et un autre couple que vous découvrirez vite **_

_**Genre: Joie, larme, amour, haine, suspens, cette fiction pourraient être classé dans pleins de genres ainsi je vous laisse choisir celui que vous préférez.**_

_**Résumé: Après que Harry soit partie en quête et que Ron se soit complètement rétracté sur lui même, Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et ne peut compter que sur elle-même, une nouvelle partie de sa famille jusqu'à là inexistante et un beau blond.**_

**CHAPITRE XII Renaissance**

"La communication : c'est la première chose qu'on apprend dans la vie.  
Ce qui est amusant, c'est que plus on grandi,  
Et plus on connaît de mots, moins on trouve quoi dire,  
Ou comment demander ce dont on a vraiment besoin."

« Tu es sur de ne pas avoir été suivit?

-Non, » répondit sarcastiquement la voix. « Je t'assure j'ai veillé à ne laisser aucune traces qui auraient pu nous trahir.

-Bien nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de complications. Comment vont Ginny et Hermione.

La voix fut coupée par celle d'une troisième personne.

« Et comment vas Pansy, elle n'a plus aucune séquelle de ses tortures?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas nos trois amies sont bien plus forte et résistante que ce qu'on peut penser. Hermione apprend à maitriser ses pouvoirs un peu plus chaque jours, elle sera bientôt un des meilleurs elfes de Sereninquë. Pansy c'est définitivement remise. Toutes deux sont au petit soin pour Ginny qui est sans doute la femme enceinte la plus choyé d'Angleterre. L'enfant Potter sera le petit le plus gâté qu'on ai jamais vu.

- Ou la petite Potter.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, il ne manquerait plus que j'ai un fils.

- Tu as raison prions pour que ce soit un garçon.

-Bon dites moi vite Minerva attends son rapport, où en êtes vous avec les Horcruxes.

-Nous avons découvert le vrai médaillon que Regulus Black avait caché et l'avons détruit. Nous soupçonnons qu'il y en a un autre dans le coffre fort de Bellatrix à Gringott.

- Ca ne serai pas étonnant, Bellatrix obéit à Voldemort sans même réfléchir, c'est parfait pour le Lord noir. Bon je dois vous quitter. »

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à transplaner quand les deux autres hommes le stoppèrent.

« Prends soin d'elles Malfoy.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter, Weasley, à bientôt. »

Le blond disparut en un plop. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Ron, alors qu'Harry s'affalait dans un des fauteuils débraillé qui meublait le salon de la tente où tout deux vivaient.

Voila plusieurs mois que Ron l'avait rejoint, ils avaient était déjà étaient séparé une fois car Ron par crise de jalousie avait déserté leur camps avant de revenir confus et désole. Bien sûr Harry lui avait pardonné, il ne pouvait pas exiger la perfection de ses amis.

Pendant le laps de temps où Ron était parti il avait rencontré celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme la femme de sa vie, Pansy. Pourtant, entre eux rien n'était moins bien partie. Il avait trouvé refuge chez Bill et Fleur, qui eux même hébergé Pansy et Drago pour les vacances, le terrier manquant de places. Si au début il avait tempêté de la présence de ses deux ennemis, il avait vite réalisé que la guerre ne permettait pas ce genre de comportement et au fur à mesure les deux jeunes gens et plus particulièrement Pansy avait réussi à trouver grâce à ses yeux.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Ron était fou de rage, deux de ses ennemis juré se trouvaient à présent dans le salon de son frère à discuter avec lui et sa belle sœur. Un grincement de porte le sorti de ses pensées._

_« Ron je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que tu apprécies le plus au monde mais j'aimerai te parler de Hermione et Ginny._

_-Les as-tu ensorcelé mangemorte. »_

_Le jeune homme put voir dans les yeux de la jeune fille de la peine passer, avant de voir apparaitre de la résolution. Lentement elle enleva son pull alors que le jeune roux rougissait à une vitesse fulgurante._

_« Que… »_

_Mais avant qu'il finisse elle s'était mise dos à lui et c'est avec des yeux horrifié qu'il remarqua les striures qui ornaient le dos de la jeune filles. De grandes balafres maintenant cicatrisés partant de sa nuque à la chute de ses reins._

_« Je ne te montre pas ça pour que tu éprouves de la pitié envers moi Weasley, mais pour te montrer que même entre eux les Mangemorts ne sont pas des plus tendres, ce que tu vois la c'est mon père qui me les a faites pour m'apprendre à être endurantes en cas d'attaques et à ne pas me plaindre pour le rendre fier, et encore je ne te montre que ce que tes yeux innocents sont capables de supporter. Crois tu que tu pourrais endurer ça, aimerais-tu avoir les même petites marques d'affections que mes parents m'apporte. Bien sur j'ai droit au luxe et pleins de choses que tu n'as pas, mais penses tu que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Moi ça fait bien longtemps que je sais que jamais je ne m'abaisserai au pied d'un sang mêlé complètement fou. Alors oui j'ai rejoint votre camps et oui je compte me battre pour les mêmes idéaux que vous. Donc maintenant tu peux m'accepter de me croire ou non. »_

_Un sourire de tristesse passa sur les lèvres de la Serpentard._

_« Hermione a eu la même réaction que toi, bornée, intransigeante. »_

_Le jeune roux sauta sur la remarque._

_« Hermione, comment vas-t-elle et Ginny._

_- Toutes les deux vont très bien, Hermione est peiné de votre départ mais, elle essaie de le cacher au mieux, de toute façon une femme enceinte et une occupation des plus épuisantes_

_- Hermione est enceinte ?_

_- Elle non mais ta sœur oui._

_- Pardon mais, que… pourquoi…. Harry ?_

_- Allons Weasley les enfants ne naissent pas dans les choux tu dois le savoir maintenant. » _

_Un petit sourire ironique traversa le visage de Pansy. Le jeune homme soupira._

_« Oui, parle-moi encore d'elles. »_

_******_

_- Pansy, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai abandonné Harry, je suis un mauvais ami, un lâche, un faible, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Mangemort._

_- Ron ne dis pas ça, tu es très loin de tout ça, on doute tous au moins une fois dans notre vie et que justement tu penses tout ça fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes. Tu es un homme honnête courageux, loyal. Un peu idiot des fois mais au combien bon. En à peine quelques semaines tu as tellement murit. Tu nous as accepté Drago et moi. Tu m'as accepté. Ron je t'aime. »_

_Pendant sont discours, des larmes étaient apparue dans les yeux de la jeune fille. En quelques semaines elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle avait toujours dédaigné. Elle était tombée sous son charme, totalement et irrévocablement. Aujourd'hui elle lui ouvrait son cœur attendant sa réponse. Son souffle s'accélérant comme dans l'attente d'une sentence de vie ou de mort._

_Le jeune homme troublé par sa nouvelle sentit comme une nouvelle force le traversé. Oui il pouvait être tout ce qu'elle avait dit et il allait le prouver, le lui prouver, car désormais elle était ce pourquoi il se battait. Le courage de la jeune fille l'avait d'abord ébahit. Puis sont caractère et les petites choses qu'elle lui apportait l'avait conquit. _

_Alors, l'homme en lui prit les devants, il attrapa le menton de la brune et doucement il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il apprécia le gout sucré et la douce chaleur de celles-ci, approfondissant le baisé comme si il voulait lui montrer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle en ce simple contact._

_********_

_« Je vais repartir Pans', Harry et mon meilleur ami et je vais me battre pour un monde meilleur. Pour toi, pour nous et pour tous ceux que nous aimons. Tu m'attendras._

_- Tu es mon tout, sans toi je ne suis rien, tu m'as apporté ce que personne ne pouvait le faire, l'amour. Je suis à toi de cœur et de corps pour la vie._

_- Oh Pansy... »_

_Le jeune homme l'enlaça et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis doucement il se détacha et elle sortit un parchemin de sa cape._

_-C'est de la part de Ginny pour Harry, elle lui annonce en partie la grande nouvelle. Evitez toi et ta maladresse légendaire de lui annoncé avant qu'il l'ai lut._

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Harry dans son lit de camps relisait une fois de plus la lettre que Ron lui avait remise quelques semaines auparavant.

_Mon amour_

_J'ai étais peiné de ne pouvoir t'annoncer cette nouvelle avant._

_Je n'ai pas osé t'envoyer un hibou de peur qu'il soit intercepté,_

_Et c'est un réel soulagement pour moi que dans sa bêtise de t'avoir laissé,_

_Mon frère soit allé chez Bill._

_J'ai peur de ta réaction rien qu'en écrivant cette lettre je tremble._

_Je suis enceinte Harry, tu vas être papa._

_Je t'imagine secoué sous le choc bafouillant et bredouillant. _

_Un petit toi en moi me comble, _

_Mais la peur de ta réaction pèse sur moi._

_Je sais ce que tu me dirais,_

_Le temps n'ai pas à faire un enfant,_

_Mais moi je sais que ce temps ne dura pas et que notre enfant sera le symbole de la renaissance._

_Bon amour prend ça comme un nouveau souffle de vie en toi pour te battre. _

_Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous et notre enfant._

_A toi_

_Ta Ginny qui t'aime._

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, pas un instant il n'avait douté ou eu peur. Il aimait déjà autant son enfant que sa mère. Ca avait été dur pour lui de ne pas débarquer à Poudlard sur l'heure, mais Ron avait réussi à lui rendre la raison. Plus vite ils se seraient débarrassés des Horcruxes et plus vite ils retrouveraient ceux qui leur sont cher. Et puis Drago était la pour leurs apporter des nouvelles.

Le jeune homme c'était engagé auprès de l'ordre du Phénix et il avait été nommé correspondant entre les deux jeunes gens et l'ordre. Ayant été jugé le plus apte. Cependant aucune des jeunes femmes n'étaient au courant et cela pesé aux deux Gryffondor de ne pouvoir communiquer avec les jeunes femmes. Mais cela était plus sur pour elles, alors c'était comme ça.

*******

Drago rentra discrètement dans le parc de Poudlard tel une ombre. Mais il tomba littéralement dénue quand il se retrouva face à face à trois furies l'attendant à la grande porte. C'est Ginny qui commença l'attaque, la rouquine, dont le ventre rond se voyait nettement bouillonnait.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire Malfoy.

-Oui tu ronfles Weasley, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas à avoir à te l'avouer comme ca. »

Visiblement la plaisanterie ne fit rire personne. C'est Pansy qui reprit la parole.

« Hermione t'as vu t'esquivé à la fin du repas, nous pensais tu stupides, des explications vîtes, et n'essaient pas de nous mentir. »

Drago soupira il était piégé, si il mentait, les trois femmes le sauraient. Aussi il réfléchit rapidement au pour et au contre.

« Très bien suivez-moi dans la salle-sur-demande. Nous y serons plus tranquilles. »

Les quatre sorciers sillonnèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la petite salle.

« Je me suis engagé dans l'ordre du Phoenix.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, on l'avait deviné depuis longtemps.

-Je sers de correspondance entre Dumbledore et Potter et Weasley.

- Quoi! »

Le hurlement en chœur de Ginny et Pansy firent des échos dans la pièce. Hermione plus calme prit la parole.

- Depuis combien de temps.

- La fin des vacances d'Halloween.

- Donc depuis plusieurs semaines tu sais comment vont Harry et Ron et tu ne nous en as pas parlé.

-Dumbledore me l'a interdit. »

La rouquine prit la parole.

« Infâme bouse de Dragon personne ne te reconnaitra quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Furieuse elle sortit de la pièce, Pansy à ses trousses, seulement avant de sortir elle se tourna vers Drago.

« J'espérai beaucoup mieux de toi. »

Drago se laissa tombe dans un des fauteuils qui venaient d'apparaitre. Hermione vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Ils vont bien?

- Très, ils ont détruit un Horcruxes, en ont trouvé un autre. Harry et fou de joie pour Ginny et le bébé et Ron et fou amoureux de Pansy.

- Merci de ce que tu fais Drago, Ginny et Pansy sont en colère mais ca leur passera vite.

-Je ne fais que des petites choses.

- C'est déjà très bien de ta part, pas tout le monde ne ferai ce que tu fais. »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient face à face, Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Serpentard sur son visage. Les palpitements de son cœur s'accélérèrent comme si de petit lutins taper de leur points dessus. Son souffle se fit moins régulier, et alors que Drago penchait sa tête vers la sienne, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Nous ne pouvons pas Drago, nous avons déjà trop d'attache dans cette guerre nous ne pouvons en créer d'autre. »

Le sorcier sentit son cœur se déchirer mais ne dit rien, et acquiesça.


End file.
